Underestimated
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: 'An underestimated candidate is a dangerous candidate'. Trying to help four reckless ninja while keeping an identity a secret is in the past; especially when one is dead. The team broke apart but all it took was a simple tournament invitation to come back together but not without dramas. Her determination to show she isn't broken is more fierce than ever. Sequel to 'Undercover'
1. Chapter 1 - The Sunrise

**Helloooo everyone! In case you're a new reader to my stories, this is the sequel to my other story 'Undercover'. I** ** _highly_** **recommend you read that massive story before this one otherwise the starring OC of this series will not make sense to you. I mean I suppose you could start reading without it but it just wouldn't make sense…. Plus if you do read my other story first, don't be discourage by the bad writing style, it gets much better since my writing improved while I wrote that story. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble.**

 **So the very beginning of Underestimated is taken place seven months after Zane's death and the team splitting apart. In other words, this chapter is pretty much what Violet has been doing since the team split. The next chapter is when the Tournament of Elements/Rise of Ancient Evil takes place.**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I extremely appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism even if it's a tad harsh – I won't be offended! I just want to make this story as good as it can be and improve my writing skill to the best it can be. So enjoy :)**

 **Also, big thanks to WowWhatALongUsernameIHave for being my Beta reader! You are amazing and such a big help!**

 **Rating: T for slight use of mild language and minor sexual references that will appear later into the story. Nothing too graphic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago in anyway or make profit from this story. This is written solely for entertainment and enjoyment.**

 **Chapter 1  
The Sunrise to Every Beginning**

 **.:Violet:.**

The first slither of the sun peeked over the skyline in a radiant, white form. Gradually it raised into a defined circle in a vibrant backdrop. The sun seemed to swell as it fully revealed itself. Soon, hues of orange, pink and purple adorned the sky. Only a few clouds were visible but it was the high crisp clouds that beautifully captured the colours. The ocean below the scene all was liquid gold. It shimmered as the waves gently left the huge body of water to then crashed softly against the sand.

The lone figure's eyes remained closed as she stood at the shore. Her bare feet were firmly planted into the dampened sand. The salty breeze of the beach caressed her skin and made her white, woollen cardigan flap by her side. She really liked it when the gentle wind blew through her brown hair. The girl –no older than twenty years- inhaled the salty scent and allowed her exquisite violet eyes open. Instantly, she was greeted with the beautiful sight that laid right in front of her. To her, waking up most mornings to see this was pure tranquillity. The only thing she could hear was the soft crashes of the waves against the sand. There were no sounds of anything man-made; no construction site, no cars and no noisy neighbours, just the bliss music of nature adoring her ears. When the tides reached up to her toes, she knew she couldn't stay here forever.

With a soft yet content sigh, the girl turned her back onto the beautiful view and began the hour-long walk through the thick foliage of the rain forest and to her hometown. As per usual, her mind was filled with things; to be more specific, memories.

Seven months have passed since the last time she has seen her family and friends however only a couple days ago did she receive a letter – the first form of contact she have had with anyone. Reaching into the cardigan's pocket, her small hand grabbed the neatly folded paper. She opened it and let the early sun light glow upon the messy yet readable script of words on the page.

 _Dear Violet,_

 _I desperately hope you are living in your old home now. I have tried sending letters everywhere and stupidly realized if there is one place you would be living at, it would be in Cryleas. I know you said we needed a break from each other but there hasn't been a day where you wouldn't cross my mind. I miss everything about you; your scent of strawberries and apples, the sight of your beautiful hair catching the sun rays so that it appears gold, I miss the sound of your voice, the softness of your skin and the taste of your lips… I can just only hope you haven't moved on to find a man that's better than me._

 _But this isn't why I wrote this letter. I know you want to know how Nya is going as well. Pieces and pieces of her memory is coming back every few days. Even though I think it's great that her memories are returning, she's uncertain. I told her who she used to be and what she has done for the past couple of years but she's afraid she won't like the Nya we knew. She has changed Violet. The Nya we knew used to be so independent and courageous, now she's this little timid person. Sure she still gets sick of my over-protectiveness and is still the little intelligent thing she is but… she's not the same. It's her birthday next week on Friday and I am hoping you can make it. Maybe some time with everyone else will bring back memories. I tried asking the others. Lloyd said he'll come but Jay and Cole replied how they couldn't. I think they're still recovering from the fact that Nya doesn't remember us… And also of the fact that Zane won't be able to cook up a feast like he always would. But if you don't come, I completely understand. I just hope one day we all can be back together again._

 _Love,_  
 _Kai_

Violet frowned as her eye wandered off the page. These past couple of days she's been pondering and wondering whether she should go or not. At first she thought it was stupid enough of Kai to not give her the address where he and Nya are living now but then again, it's written on the envelope. A sad smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the little blacksmith shop the siblings owned – where she first met him in disguise. Her undercover mission seemed like a lifetime ago.

But other problems are always arising for her and at this point of time, she knows she won't be able to make it to Nya's birthday party. Yesterday she received a call from Ninjago's Foster Homes about a little girl who adamantly refuses to be fostered since her parents have recently been involved in a serious car accident and are in intensive care. The caretakers normally won't ask her to foster children since she's now a ninja going by a low profile. She'd already accomplished this by dying her hair brown. She didn't mind taking in a child to look after. She has only been an emergency foster parent for six months and during those six months she only got to look after two kids - both boys - for a week each. The temporarily-retired kunoichi was hoping to look after more kids, but the organisation said they didn't want to bother her.

She became an emergency foster parent for a reason…

But Violet could only sigh. She remembered how cold the other kids were at the orphanage to her and she couldn't dream of letting any other poor child experience that. She knew she couldn't adopt any young soul since she was only twenty years old but when she heard news of the Foster Centre needing someone to be an emergency foster parent, she immediately signed up. She knew it would be more appropriate for someone her age to be an emergency foster parent; someone who looks after a child for a short period of time until their parents are able to look after them. Sometimes the parents deal with financial issues, marriage issues or been in an accident and with no one else being able to look after their own children, the children are placed into foster care. However, she still needed a job so she has taken up culinary. At first she found it was difficult to work around food since most of time, Zane would cook while the team was together but Violet thought of it as a way to connect to something Zane loved to do passionately.

Soon, the sound of gushing water met her ears and the girl couldn't believe she was lost in her thoughts for a whole hour. Looking up at the sky and the way the shadows fell against the ground she knew she have in fact been walking for an hour. But pushing aside the last bit of greenery, Violet smiled as home came into view.

Cryleas was in a small circular gorge. The noble walls that formed the gorge stood tall and were draped with thick greenery. The rain forest she just walked through grew on top of these mighty walls but over a section of the gorge, water plummeted into the lake below. The waterfall was famously known as the Crystal Falls. Where the water crashed below, crystals of many sizes protruded through the earth and natural stone. Each crystal captured the light of the morning sun, illuminating the whole village that was built on top of the water and partly on the land. The cobblestone platform of the entire town remained firm and strong as the water that rippled from the waterfall softly crashed against it. The houses that were built were two stories high and were made of marble – every single one of them. Each were built with great design with verandas, balconies, columns, grand windows and doors to express the luxury this town can provide to the richest. Despite the fact the town was built on top of the cobblestone platform which was on top of the lake, the gardens each house had were magnificent and grand. Hedges were trimmed on a weekly or daily basis and flowers were always tended to.

Smiling at the sight, Violet allowed the wind to carry her down to the town. As her feet touched the ground, her eyes were firmly planted onto the view of her home. Unlike the other houses, this one was bigger. It was the mansion that once belonged to Megan and Christian Emerson; Ninjago's famous and well-known jewel crafter and NPD chief. Violet had to admit the house was way too big for her to live in by herself but she couldn't sell it; this is one of the only places where she has spent with her parents as a young child. When she came here after she gave back the ring (which still saddens her to this day) most of her neighbours kindly helped her to restore the house's grand beauty to it. Dust no longer roamed inside and the garden have been tended to although it wasn't as grand as the others. It was just grass spread out with one of her mother's sculptors out in display. It's weird to think how she wounded up poor on the streets in Ninjago City.

So much have changed: she winded up into the care of Sensei Wu and became a ninja, then into her undercover mission and the many more battles she had with the team… Until that dreaded day. Immediately, the image of Zane's dying body swarmed her mind but the female forced herself to get it out of her mind. She refused to think of Zane like that. She only wanted to remember him by the good times they had together and nothing else.

But other than that, her back made a full recovery which is probably due to the fact she haven't been doing any more ninja activities. The first month since that day, her nightmares consisted of Zane's death. It was a constant replay; to see his body shaking uncontrollably in the Overlord's clutches. His pained and strained voice would always be trying to say his last words: the importance of family. Although the event still pained Violet, she knew Zane wanted to have them all safe. Fortunately for the purple-eyed girl was that after those nightmares subdued, the nightmares of drowning and Vincent didn't ever come back to haunt her.

With quick strides, Violet closed the gap between her current position and the massive and impressive height of the mansion that was in front of her. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about those things.

 **.::.**

It was about two hours past mid-day when Violet finally arrived at the Foster Home Centre and was immediately greeted by the two caretakers: Mary and Rose or as Violet sometimes refer the two as 'Rosemary'.

"We are so sorry to be a burden your schedule Miss Emerson but she refuses to be with any foster parent we try introducing her to," Rose spoke softly. She was much younger than Mary. Her strawberry blonde hair was placed into a messy bun that sat onto her of narrow face with her thin facial features. Her dull brown eyes were hidden behind the lens of her glasses.

"Please, just call me Violet and it's truly not a bother. If it was I wouldn't have signed up. Although, if you don't mind me asking, how do we know she won't reject me too?"

"That was what I thought until we realized that whenever your name among with the other ninja's names gets mentioned, she's no longer a stoic little girl but she listens so intently," Mary immediately answered as she led them down one of the grey corridors which rooms for children are located.

"What's her name?" Violet asked as she looked at Mary. The middle aged woman was the same height as the brunette. Mary had black hair which was cut into a low bob cut with a fringe pinned back by her glasses. Her hazel were eyes staring firmly in front of her.

"Mabel Adams," Mary answered quickly. Immediately, it was like a light bulb lightened in her head.

"Mabel? A little girl with pale green eyes and blonde hair?"

"You know her?" Rose questioned.

"I've only seen her twice though." Violet could remember how she saved the little girl from the collapsing building when the Stone Warriors attacked Ninjago City and then how she wasn't affected by the Dark Matter at all…

"Well, she's in this room." Upon the door Mary pointed at, Violet opened the door and saw a nine-year old girl lying on her bed to only sit up upon her arrival. "Mabel, this is Violet. She wishes to take care of you while your parents recover."

"V-Violet?" The small girl asked.

The said ninja smiled softly as she walked over to the side of the bed and crouched down so she could be eye level with the little girl.

"Hi Mabel, remember me?" She asked softly and chuckled when the girl's pale green eyes widened.

"O-Of course! You saved me from the building!" And the little girl flung her arms around her neck and as a natural response, Violet closed her arms around the little girl, knowing she needed some comforting. "Y-You also helped me find my parents… My parents are hurt."

"I have heard and I am so sorry to hear," she muttered into the girl's blonde hair. "But if you want, you can come and stay with me while your parents are recovering. What do you say?"

"Okay!"

 **.::.**

Unlike to the two boys Violet fostered earlier who were always nervous around her, Mabel warmed up to her quickly. It has been a month since Mabel has been in her care and not a day have been dull. The young girl was so kind yet silly, always finding a way to make the brunette laugh. To the ninja's surprise, Mabel is a three year winning champion for figure skating. Unfortunately, since Cryleas didn't have any ice rinks Mabel couldn't practice her ice skating however there was a roller skating rink. Violet was personally glad for this since the ice rink would just make her remember Zane's death and how all of Ninjago City was covered in sheets of ice and snow.

Smiling gently, Violet watched as Mabel's little figure gracefully spun on the rink with her skirt flaring out around her as her feet stepped in a complex routine. To conclude her dance routine, Violet watched the blonde girl finish with an elegant pose before swiftly skating over to where the ninja was leaning over the rails to watch her.

"What do you think?" She asked in her usual chirpy voice with a bright smile presented on her little lips.

"It was perfect Mabel," Violet replied with a smile of her own but that smile fell short when she saw mischief twinkling in the girl's eyes. "Okay, what's that look for?"

"Oh nothing," she answered sweetly before skating out of the rink and going into her bag. Violet watched the girl with a careful eye, trying to figure out what she's up to. When she saw the younger girl pull out a pair of skates much bigger than the girl's feet. "Maybe you would like to learn?"

"Me? Skating? I'll probably kill myself."

"Don't be silly Violet!" The young girl giggled as she quickly skated up to the brunette and presented the white skates. "I'll teach you."

"Fine."

Although, ten minutes into it Violet was ready to call quits. Her butt was aching more than it has ever have before. Mabel kept trying to coax her to let go of the rails but as soon as she let go she loses balance, thrashes and fall hard on her butt.

"I ready to go home, you?" Violet asked sheepishly but the girl only giggled as she tried to get Violet back onto her feet.

"What?! No, we can't go home until you stop falling on your tooshie!"

 **So what do you all think? I know Mabel's time with Violet seemed rushed but this chapter just gives and insight to Violet's time while the others and her have been separated. So we'll see everyone else in the next chapter! I really appreciate feedback!**

 **Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Kind of Hope

**Chapter 2  
A New Kind of Hope**

 **.:Violet:.**

A soft smile was unconsciously placed on her lips as her mauve eyes followed the young girl skating with so much grace. It made the twenty-year-old wonder if it was possible for a child at the age of nine to be able to move their body in such a way. Then again, Mabel have told her she was a champion skater – her mother teaching her all that she knows. Violet sighed when that thought lingered in her mind a little longer than it should. Today was the last day Mabel was staying with her. Both of her parents have finally recovered and wanted to have their little girl back as soon as possible. Violet's mood was dampened because Mabel couldn't stay for much longer, she was truly a lovely girl to look after.

"The team needs you now more than ever," a masculine voice was suddenly sounded right next to her ear. Violet immediately jumped and turned around with high speed. An arm was raise to attack but before she could strike, a hand much larger than hers grasped her tightened fist.

"L-Lloyd?!" She gasped before snatching her hand back and giving a forceful push to his chest. "You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The blonde man hasn't changed much since she has last seen him which was over a year ago. Lloyd's matured face was still the same; he had the same defined jaw, broad nose and bright green eyes. The only difference was Lloyd's hair was a little longer that it brushed past his brows.

"Yeah… Sorry about that. You also gave me a hard time trying to find you, with the new hair and all," he muttered sheepishly with a small smile before regaining his composure. "The team needs you now more than ever."

"I'm not sure Lloyd…" She sighed as she turned away from the young man and let her eyes quickly roam the rink for Mabel.

"What do you mean you're not sure? You were the first one out of all of us to become a ninja. You can't ' _not be sure'_ now."

"Yes I can," she replied bluntly before succumbing into a sigh. "I… I've been thinking about it for the past couple of months and I'm not sure if I want to continue being a ninja. I found something better to do, something less life-threatening and less stressful," she explained as she looked to Lloyd who had his eyes on the little blonde girl skating, oblivious to Lloyd's arrival.

"Wait… She isn't your child right?"

"Lloyd! I've only been gone for a year! I can't have a nine-year-old girl in that time frame!"

"Right, sorry, my bad," he quickly spluttered. "But seriously Violet, you can't give up who you are."

"A year gap may seem short but trust me, a lot can happen… I'm not the same person I used to be," the brunette said as she turned her back to the rails and looked into Lloyd's green eyes.

"I've realised," the nineteen-year-old boy sighed before placing his hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "but I know there are some parts of you that is the same old Violet. Please Vi, this is important. The team needs to come together now and-"

"I'm sorry Lloyd but in case if you have forgot, the team can't come together… Not everyone will be present…" Her words came out as a whisper. "There is no team without Zane. You can't just expect everything to go back to normal right? And that's not the only problem, Cole and Jay still dislike each other and probably still mourning over the loss of Nya's memories."

"Kai told me she recovered a little bit of her memories back…"

"But a little bit is barely anything. Look, the team is just more apart than ever…" She groaned before turning around and placing her forehead on the rails. "Plus I have new responsibilities."

"So you rather look after one girl than helping to save the people of Ninjago when they need us?"

"If you are trying to imply that I'm being selfish, I'm not," she growled lowly. "There's just no point in all of us getting back together if there's no evil or darkness lurking around."

"Violet," Lloyd started, "all I'm asking is for you to come tonight to Mister Chen's Noddles."

"I can't… I have to drop Mabel back to her parents," she confessed.

"Yeah, you definitely got responsibilities that is more important than your team, your friends… Your family," Lloyd sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes but once he saw the sad look on her face, she could see his face softened. "Sorry… I've been travelling here and there, talking to the others… If you can make it, then great but if you can't then I suppose we lost another person… But if you change your mind, meet us at eight at the Mister Chen's Noodle House in Ninjago City."

And he left with speed she never saw the blonde man being able to possess.

 **.:Kai:.**

With his head hung low and his hands in his pocket, Kai didn't really care where his feet were leading him. All he could register in his mind was Lloyd's words calling him selfish for thinking of only himself… Perhaps he was. Maybe if he wasn't selfish after Zane's death in his own feelings, he could have been by Violet's side and comfort her; it could have avoided this separation that's between them. He has been trying to find out where she is. He sent letters to the apartments they had stayed at in Ninjago City, Garmadon's monastery, the remains of the Monastery on the Mountain of a Million Steps and even her old house! But not once have he retrieved a single letter from her. It was like she disappeared into thin air… unless she moved to somewhere remote.

Aston immediately came to his mind – the remote village where her childhood friend, Nathan, lives. The thought of Violet kissing Nathan in the Bounty brought an acute ache to his chest. Instantly, his hand went up to his neck where a thin chain held the ring Violet gave back to him. There hadn't been a day where he took it off – the only time he did was when he showered and there had definitely not been a day where Violet wasn't on his mind.

Once the brunette male saw his feet stepping on grass, he looked up to see he was in Ninjago City's central park – where Zane's memorial was located. With a deep breath brushing against his semi-parched lips, Kai walked to the titanium statue. The statue was surrounded by a grand garden with a kaleidoscope of flowers to bring colour to the large park and the large trees' canopy would provide shade from the setting sun. Looking up, his amber eyes could see patches of colour that lingered in the sky through the trees' foliage. The sky was a burnt orange and red ombre. After his neck ached for looking up for too long, he looked back down to the ground and watched as the grass bent underneath his feet.

The ninja of fire didn't come here too often, he only did when he visited Ninjago City for day trips and so far, there has only been eight trips. When he did come, he would always sit on the wooden bench that was placed opposite of the statue and watch as the birds and small critters that lived there went on with their daily routine. Kai came to an abrupt stop when he saw the bench was already occupied with somebody else with their back towards him. Out of all the eight times he had been here, no body sat on the bench. Curiosity flooded Kai's mind.

His molten amber eyes observed the figure from his distance. Judging by the long hair of chocolate brown that cascaded down in loose curls to the person's mid back, Kai knew the girl was indeed a 'she'. The girl sat slumped over but other than that, he couldn't see anything else. Slowly and discretely (like the good ninja he was), he moved so he could get a better angle of her. Her small figure was wearing the typical clothes for the winter weather that has occupied Ninjago. Her dark blue denim jeans were tucked into black ankle boots and over the grey sweet-heart bodice shirt she was wearing, she had a black leather jacket on. He remembered seeing a similar one somewhere in the past but he dismissed the thought from his mind straightaway.

It seemed the girl was completely lost in her thoughts. The brunette male dared walk closer. So far, she hadn't recognised his presence – then again, her eyes were closed. As he walked around to the front of the bench, he knew he couldn't really call this female a girl but a woman. Her feminine curves were clearly evident by the way her jeans hugged her waist and hips. But looking at this woman's face, she reminded him a lot of Violet but he doubted it could be her. This woman looked about his age and the difference that separated her from Violet was how defined the woman's facial features were. Her high-ish cheekbones stood out by the way her cheeks swelled in and the sharpness of her jawline. It wasn't until this woman opened her eyes did he gasp.

"K-Kai?"

 _No, I must be dreaming. This can't be Violet._ He thought but he knew no one else had eyes like her. No one but Violet had the same exquisite purple eyes. After a whole year of longing for her, she was finally here and more beautiful yet different than he could ever imagine. When his eyes roamed over her curves, he could feel his breath hitch in his throat.

"Y-You look different."

 _Nice one idiot!_ Kai scolded himself immediately. _After a whole year, the first thing I say to her when she's finally in my presence was she look different? Why not 'Wow, you look so beautiful'?_

"You don't… You still have your spiky hairdo," she said softly with a small smile gracing her lips. Kai resisted the urge to scoop her into his arms and kiss her senselessly.

"How come you dyed your hair?" He asked after bearing his senses.

"I wanted to lay low… Does it look bad?"

"N-No, of course not! You look absolutely beautiful," he said and he smiled as he watched a small blushed on her cheeks.

The old Violet wasn't that quick to embarrass, yet here she was, blushing at a small compliment. It seemed like so much have already happened within a year. Her voice had softened a lot and was smooth like silk. But an awkward, pregnant silence fell over the two as she averted her gorgeous eyes away from him. His lips tingled to be pressed against hers and his tongue wanted to taste her mouth again. His hands yearned to caress those new curves of hers and his body wanted to feel hers against him.

"I suppose we should get going huh?"

"Y-Yes," he stammered and his amber eyes watched as she stood up. She was a little taller than he remembered. Maybe she grew an inch or two. But as she walked on without him, he felt his chest ache as his eyes watched her hand.

Maybe too much changed within a year.

 **.:Violet:.**

"Took you long enough Kai- wait, who's your new girlfriend?" Cole scoffed before he straightened and looked at her. Violet sighed and resisted the urge to grab the cup that was in front of her and splash its content on him.

She and Kai have finally located where the noodle house was and the first greeting that bestowed the two made Violet wish she didn't come at all.

"Yep, I'm definitely feel the team coming together Lloyd," Violet sarcastically remarked as she took her seat next to Lloyd, filling up that side of the booth.

"Wait Violet, that's you?" Jay asked. She nodded and Kai took his seat. Looking back at Jay and Cole, she wasn't surprised at all to see they weren't sitting next to each or even opposite each other. Jay looked a lot different though. His bronze brown hair was styled differently than she could remember while Cole just looked the same… Except it looked like he gained a little more weight.

"Good, now we're all here we can eat. Do you know how hard it is to sit here and not eat a single of this noodle goodness?" Cole said as he reached over to the conveyer belt that moved plates of food.

"Nah ah, we talk first. We will eat later," Lloyd quickly interrupted.

Violet didn't really mind about eating later; it seemed to Lloyd that talking was the most important highlight of their get-together. If that was the case, she will leave right after the talk is done. She wasn't that hungry anyway.

"Look everyone, I know it was hard for us to come here to reunite as a team without Zane. I mean things have been different ever since but we have to move on. The reason I brought you all here is because… is because maybe we need to add somebody new to the team-"

"WHAT?!"

"No way Lloyd!"

"Zane is irreplaceable!"

"Are you crazy?!"

They all immediately shouted their answers, not caring if everyone in the restaurant was looking at them.

"I care for him too you guys but it's time we care about this team and what's going to happen next."

"Well maybe there's no team without Zane," Kai grumbled and Violet could only nod her head in agreement.

"Plus we just can't add another person to the team. They're going to be inexperienced by the time the next fight happens and who's going to go down first? _If_ this team ever get back together and we add someone new, it'll just bring back that same grief," Violet explained as she stared Lloyd right in the eye. "I know you care for this team Lloyd but there's nothing malicious happening. Plus, Ninjago just have to understand that we're human too just like them, not some supernatural beings."

"Ummm Violet, we kind of are. Who else have powers like us?"

"You're not helping Jay." Her soft voice turned snappy towards the blue-eyed ninja. As she was about to open her mouth to say something else, the front door to the restaurant slammed open – instantly smashing its glass as three gangster looking men waltzed in without a care.

"Uh oh, we got trouble," Jay whispered.

"Well there might be no villains for us to fight against but that doesn't mean we can't stop a small crime," Cole immediately said as he stood up and headed over to the three men – with chopsticks in his hand.

When Kai got up, Violet hesitantly did so too. She hasn't done any form of fighting or training for the past year; no combat training, weapon training or elemental power training. The closet she got was just using her powers to assist with everyday things like using the air to stir the spoon for her in her coffee when she needed a break from tea. Well, at least she can get back into it now.

"Excuse me, it is not polite to touch someone else's food,"

"I would listen to him if I were like you. He's not fun around when he's _hangry_." Kai announced in a deep tone the brunette female didn't recognise. It was a mocking and warning tone. When she looked to his face, she saw a dark glimmer in his eyes. _What have Kai been doing this past year?_

But Violet quickly averted herself from her thoughts when she saw Cole impressively fought against one of the crooks with the chopsticks. As much as she wanted to keep on watching, she knew she couldn't. The other two men quickly headed for her and Kai. Unfortunately, the one that came to her was twice her size.

 _How come I got the biggest?_

But she didn't let that faze her. She quickly went to dodge the hand that came out to punch her but she wasn't fast enough to duck underneath it. As a result, the kunoichi got hit in the shoulder tumbled back into a nearby table.

"Seriously? Why couldn't you pick on someone your own size?" She asked before going to strike back viciously.

However, the movements seemed foreign for her – none of it felt natural. It wasn't like the old days where her body moves on instinct; nevertheless, Violet kept fighting back. She added punches and kicks whenever necessary. She attempted to do a roundhouse kick but due to their height difference and out of practice, her foot didn't go to its target but the man's chest which seemed good enough to make him stumble. Seeing this new weakness in his defence, she grabbed the empty plate that was left on the table and smashed it against the man's face. To her dismay, he didn't knock out but instead, grab her shoulders and flung her into a wall.

"Violet!"

When she opened her eyes, she saw Kai quickly stunning the gangster she was facing. This caused a frown on her face as she quickly surveyed the area to see Kai's opponent was already unconscious. When she looked to Cole's fight it was the same results. Immediately confusion clouded her thoughts to why she couldn't handle one guy by herself. But when a hand appeared in front of her, Violet quickly gathered her senses and allowed Jay to help her up.

"Thanks…" She muttered.

"You kind of went out fast." She heard him say with a nervous chuckle.

"It appears that's what happen when I don't train for a year," Violet sighed.

"Come on, they're leaving!" Cole's shout captured both of their attention and as the crooks quickly went through the back door. Not wasting a second, they all quickly follow.

Outside, the small restaurant was a small closed in area; the night sky above them and the high cement walls made Violet feel a little claustrophobic but to their surprise, there was no one there. It was like the bandits suddenly sprouted wings and flew out – there was no where they could escape that quickly or even climb those tall walls. But while the four guys investigated for evidence on how the bandits got out, Violet walked over to the small table in the far corner, illuminated by two wax candles. On the table were a plate of five fortune cookies and two pots of incense sticks. A piece of parchment was also attached to the wall by a shuriken above the set up table. Frowning, Violet walked over but her only response when she got closer was a loud and startled gasp.

"Violet, what is it?" Lloyd asked her but when the guys drew near, they all gasped as well.

She grabbed the paper with ease and tore it off the wall to examine the drawing of Zane. Unlike the detailed drawings she could remember Jonah (the young boy she met in the woods) doing, this one was a rough sketch. No extreme details could really identify Zane on this brownish-white paper but the square structure of the nindroid's face, his signature straight hair and blue eyes confirmed it was Zane. The eyes were the only colour visible.

"What does it say?" Lloyd asked her but looking at the words (well they're more of characters), Violet shook her head and gave the paper to Lloyd. In school, kids were taught to be able to read the traditional and ancient way of writing but being on the streets limited Violet from that option.

"What does it say Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"It says… Zane's alive!"

 **Wow! Your response to the last chapter was amazing! Massive big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited: Kai4Ever, MortalNinja, Natalie Singe, ElementzGirl7, NinjagymnastgirlK, Jayla Fire Gal, MMM, shadowrosella, CarlyShi208, Thor13542, Dark Yugi, KaitheHotHead1, relenasoulheart, MilesPrower22, Kai Lover911, EchoIsACutie and all the silent readers!**

 **Jayla Fire Gal:** Wow, I did not expect anyone to respond in such a way XD I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

 **shadowrosella:** I meant to answer your question straight away but unfortunately school got in the way. Skylor won't exactly be Kai's love interest but some of the stuff that happens between her and Kai will still happen just not the same way.

 **Dark Yugi:** I would be happy to add in your OC, my only concern at the moment is that he/she won't be in the story until much much later on. Like definitely not for this season. I'm sorry. :(

 **KaitheHotHead1:** Awwww thanks!

 **I will be doing weekly updates since I'm back at school. So I'll see you all next week with a new update! Have a great day! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Invitation

**Chapter 3  
The Invitation**

 **.:Violet:.**

"What?!"

"Lloyd, how come it's always you to bring shocking news to the group?!" Jay exclaimed before shoving Lloyd to the side and taking the piece of paper. "Maybe you're wrong. Zane is dead, there's no way he can be alive."

But hearing those words come from Jay mouth made Violet's chest constrict and extinguish the little hope that flared. Jay was right; there was no way he could be alive. Maybe Lloyd read it wrong? After all, he's mentally thirteen now… or fourteen.

"So is Lloyd correct?" Came the ever-impatient voice of Kai but seeing Jay's shocked expression confirmed it: Zane was truly alive.

"But how can we trust whoever wrote it?" Violet asked as she looked around. Her eyes took in nothing but the grey surroundings.

"Well when you think about, those thugs led us right here… Maybe their employer sent them here."

"So in other words you're saying the peace Zane brought to Ninjago is now going away by a group of gangsters?" Cole questioned before immediate silence fell over them. All eyes of green, blue, amber and brown turned to meet her violet ones.

"It's fine," she said, dismissing their worries of sparking up the memories of Vincent and his group. "If anything, these gangsters weren't trying to kill anyone. They were stealing."

"Unless they were stealing to get our attention and to lead us here. Maybe they're not that bad."

"Then why not tell us in person?! Obliviously they're bad Lloyd! Didn't you see the guy Cole was fighting against? He had only one eye and this massive scar!"

"Jay, shut it," Kai snapped. He then groaned, running his large and calloused hand through his hair, ruining his usual spikes. It was always something he did when he was stressed. "Does the note say anything else?"

"No, it just says _'Zane's alive_ '," the blonde male responded before handing the note to Kai, who quickly inspected the front and back of the paper.

Violet watched closely as Kai's brows furrowed and instantly, her stomach tightened as the sight. How did he become so… attractive and handsome over the past year? She knew she had changed but to her, Kai looked the same yet at the same time, he isn't the same. It was like his whole character changed. Kai was so serious and temperamental, it was like the first time when she was with the team under the disguise of Linda but now, it was more in an attractive way. _Come on Violet, you can't have such thoughts at a time!_ She quickly chastised herself.

"It doesn't even say who it's from." The ninja in red frowned before he looked down to the plate of cookies below the note's former position. "I remember seeing five cookies, who took one?"

"Ummm… me," Cole answered meekly.

"Is it a normal fortune cookie or was there a clue?"

"A clue? You do know it's a fortune cookie right? A cookie!"

"Cole," Violet groaned softly as she pressed her hand towards her temples, "a fortune cookie has a fortune in them hence the name. Come on, I lived on the streets for a decade and even I know that."

"Oh… I've always wondered why it was called ' _fortune'_ cookies," he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Violet resisted to plant her hand onto her face at the sheer stupidity their former team leader displayed.

"And I've always wondered why you became team leader."

"Ouch Violet, I expected that from Jay but not from you."

"H-Hey hey hey! I'm not that much of a mean person!" Jay immediately cried out with offense in his voice.

"And you're implying I am?" Violet asked with a frown but before either one of them could say something, Lloyd stepped in between them all.

"Stop it! Just pick up your cookie and read the clue!"

"I thought you said it's a fortune that's in them," Cole muttered.

"These ones have clues. Mine says ' _Master Chen personally invites you to participate in his Tournament of Elements'._ See? Clue."

"Not really a clue, just a message," Violet corrected before reaching over to the plate and picking up one of the cookies.

"Wait a minute," Cole gasped before turning to face Lloyd with large, chocolate eyes, "are you telling me that Mister Chen, the same guy that is filling my belly with delicious goodness is Master Chen?!"

"How are we supposed to know?" Kai questioned but Violet pondered on this. She may not know Master Chen or Mister Chen but for some reason, she remembered a person called Chen. But who? " _'Secrecy is of the upmost importance. Tell no one or suffer the consequences_ '."

" _'If you ever want to see your friend again, meet on the pier that is the closet to Cryleas, not at Cryleas. Leave your weapons behind_ '. Wait, isn't that your hometown Violet?"

"Yeah, it is," she replied as she quickly snapped the small cookie in hand in half and quickly passed her piece of paper to Kai.

"' _Decline this invitation then say goodbye to your friend_ '." A frown immediately made its way onto everyone faces upon the news her message announced.

"When they say goodbye, do they mean we can't ever see him or goodbye as in… dead goodbye?" Jay asked in a timid voice.

"Either way, Zane is alive; these scripts are living proof- hey!" Came Lloyd's startled response as the piece of paper in his hand quickly turned into a puff of smoke. The two in Kai's and Jay's shortly followed and finally, one exploded in Cole's stomach which led up to him burping smoke.

"Ew, the after taste is awful!"

But ignoring the ninja of earth, Violet said, "This could be a trap to lure us in but I don't think it is. I mean this is far too serious to be a prank."

"Yeah but if it is a trap?" Kai questioned her.

"Then we have no choice but to go. It means someone wants us so they can later on destroy the peace Zane created; someone we need to stop immediately. Are you all in?"

"Yeah!"

 **.:Kai:.**

Kai waited nervously at the pier as his amber eyes looked at the people surrounding him. It was hard trying to convince Nya he wasn't going to the fight clubs when he tried to leave. Although Nya was no longer the independent and courageous girl he knew, she still looked out for him. Kai could easily remember the mortified look on her face when he came home from one of the fight clubs with a bruised and swollen eye. At first she was horrified but once she heard what was the cause of the injury, she was furious.

Due to the fact that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the secret tournament, he had to leave her behind at home. Their blacksmith shop was sold when he became a ninja; however, their new home was only a street away. When Kai told her he was going on a fishing trip with the guys and not a fighting club, she didn't believe him. After a couple more minutes of persuasion, she finally believed him but asked if she could come. Kai didn't know if it was because she didn't want to be left at home alone or she still didn't trust him. So he ended up saying how she hated fishing as a child and she usually finds it boring.

 _Coming to think of it now, I hated fishing more than her._

Nevertheless, the male sighed as he remembered how he lied to her. The thing he hated the most was lying to the people he loves and yet he lied to her. That wasn't the only lie either. He knew that if Nya knew Violet was coming along to the fishing trip, his sister would want to come regardless. The ninja was forced to say how he and the other haven't heard a word from the kunoichi and were to assume she's not coming.

Thinking about Violet, Kai's mind travelled back to when the two of them walked from Zane's memorial and to the restaurant. He wanted to hold her hand so bad but the fear of her rejecting him was even worse. What if she moved on? She told him a year ago that when they're together again, she'll take the ring back but she hasn't even asked for it.

Unconsciously, Kai's hand reached for the chain around his neck and grasped the ring that acted as a pendant through the fabric of his ninja gi. He missed her so much; too much. He longed to bury his nose into her hair and sniff the scent of strawberries and apples. He longed to feel her body against his and especially with the newly attained curves she had gotten. He longed to kiss those soft lips of hers and to look into her eyes for so long, long enough that he would get lost in them. For the past year, the brunette wanted nothing else but to have her back but seeing her earlier today made his heart ache even more. The woman he loved was so close yet at the same time so far away from his grasp. Maybe she was seeing someone? Maybe that's why she dyed her hair a different colour, to impress some other man.

This thought made his chest constrict in pain once again. He never needed Violet to change, she was just perfect. Although she did look more mysterious and sexy with darker hair, she was absolutely beautiful the way she was before. Maybe the reason her personality was softer was because of her new love interest as well?

"Wow, I'm surprised to see you here early. Since you know, you were late to the noodle house and all." Kai immediately turned around to see Jay also looking around him nervously. How did he get here without the tanned brunette noticing?

"Come on, we all know I'm not the one who's always late."

"Hmm, let me see," the ninja in blue teased, "you were the last ninja to join the group-"

"-That was Lloyd."

"-And the last one to retrieve his golden weapon and true potential."

"What does that got to do with punctuality?"

"Just sayin' you know," Jay chuckled before he looked behind him. "And here comes the girlfriend stealer… How is Nya anyway?"

"She's good," Kai answered as his amber eyes also watched Cole's approaching figure. "She doesn't remember much but she remembers some memories of you."

"Really? And of Cole?" Jay's excited voice turned disgusted at the mention of Cole. With a sigh, Kai answered.

"She remembers a couple memories… I think."

"Me too what?" Cole asked as he suddenly got to where they were standing, placing his bag next to his and Jay's.

"Nya remembered something about you."

"That's great news!" Cole exclaimed with a smile but Kai could only groan as he sensed rising tension between the two. Fortunately for him, Violet and Lloyd both showed up at the same time in a heated discussion.

"Who else thinks Violet looks hot with dark hair?" Cole asked earning him a smack against the head by Jay. "What was that for?!"

"Okay, it is one thing taking my girlfriend but it's another to take Kai's fiancée! Even though I do like the idea of you not liking Nya anymore."

"Just because I complimented Violet does not mean I like her the way you think I do."

"Well it depends on the compliment-!"

"Guys, shut up will you?" Kai hissed. "In case if you haven't realised, Violet doesn't have her ring anymore."

"Wait, what?!" Both boys exclaimed in hush whispers as Lloyd and Violet got closer. "You two broke it off? When?"

"Before we all went our own ways… She told me she needed time and gave the ring back to me," Kai sighed sadly as his hand reached up to grasp the ring.

"Sorry bro," Jay said softly as he placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Me too… How come you never told us?"

"Well everyone did go their separate ways…" Kai sighed before forcing himself into a smile when Lloyd and Violet finally got to them.

 **.:Violet:.**

"So if we're going to be competing in this Tournament of Elements… do you think the others have powers like us?" Cole's voice came out as a whisper after minutes of hers and Lloyd's arrival.

Violet frowned. She couldn't focus on anything anybody said; all she could think about was the looks some of the other males were giving her. She hated the way their eyes lingered over her body. It reminded her awfully a lot of Vincent. Swiftly, she took a step closer to Kai in hopes he could shield her smaller body with his from the prying eyes.

"I don't know. When I asked my dad about it he got really suspicious," Lloyd replied, making Violet refocus back onto the conversation.

"Wait what?"

"Don't tell me you missed our whole discussion!"

"Doesn't matter. What's the question?"

"Do you think the other competitors have elemental powers like us?"

"Yes," she answered, ignoring the bewildered looks of Lloyd, Jay and Cole. "When Kai and I went back to my house after my nineteenth birthday, we found a letter left by my dad. He mentioned how there were others with powers like ours. When I asked Wu and Misako about it before the first battle between the Lloyd and the Overlord, they said the same thing. Do you guys even know the full history of Ninjago?"

"Umm… I may need a reminder," Jay chuckled nervously.

"After the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord fought for several years without either of them gaining a slight advantage, the First Spinjitzu Master split his powers among a group of people by giving them elemental powers. And we all descend from those people," Violet explained.

"Really? I just thought we were gifted. Just something about potential," Cole said as he quickly looked around. "But we must be lucky then. But how can everyone be able to control their powers without needing help from the Golden Master? Or even special weapons?"

"Because they unlocked their own chi," she informed as she looked around. "Wu told me how some people's chis aren't as constricted as others and some are much stronger. For you, Jay and Kai, your chis were really constricted, that's why you needed the Golden Weapons and Elemental Blades to express your elemental powers within you. When Lloyd's shared his powers among you three, he gave some of his chi; which is why you all got access to your own chi and his was weaken – the chi balance in each of you shifted."

"So… How come some people's elemental powers are stronger than others?"

"Because their chis are just stronger or greater," she simply replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well let's just hope no one here is stronger than you Violet otherwise that's a scary thought," Jay said before looking out to the sea where a steam paddle-powered was making its way towards them. While Jay, Cole and Lloyd walked forward, Kai quickly grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Kai?" She asked him.

Her violet eyes met with amber ones and immediately, a warm shiver ran down her spine. She missed him deeply and after seeing him, Violet couldn't help but feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach at every thought of him. Every time their hand accidently brushed against each other, she was positive she got zapped with mini bolts of lightning. Wherever he touched her left a tingling sensation that she couldn't help but feel. But his long grasp on her arm felt a different feeling. His gesture was soft but still managed to pour warmth into that arm, branching out around her body and finally pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kai asked her, sending confusion into her brain.

"What?"

"I can tell you haven't fought in a year and-"

"Wait, you don't think I can defend myself?" Violet frowned as anger slowly stirred around in her stomach. It angered her deeply to see Kai didn't trust her with her own abilities. _How dare he think I am weak! He knows what I'm capable of!_

"I don't mean it like that but-"

"Look, just because I let a little slip up with my first fight in a year does not mean I cannot fight the same way I could," she snapped as she shrugged his arm off her. "I can't believe you don't trust me. Looks like a year really do change people." And with that, she quickly walked off and stood next to Lloyd.

 **Oooookay, not one of my best written chapters but I guess it have to do. But massive, massive thanks to: Kai Lover911, MilesPrower22, Bl0ndie, Jayla Fire Gal, NinjagymnastgirlK, Sabine123, Dark Yugi, CarlyShi208, Thor13542, Natalie Singe, xXKrystalWolfXx, Kai4Ever, all my silent readers, new followers and favourites!**

 **MilesPrower22:** So after Violet left Jonah, he remained in his little camp in the forest. The nindroids missed him and but he will be appearing again in this story! At this moment, he won't be appearing in this season but hopefully he will with the next.

 **Sabine 123:** Awwww, thank you! You're so sweet. And I'm sorry about Violet leaving Kai but trust me, things will be getting interesting pretty soon :)

 **xXKrystalWolfXx:** I must admit, I never thought I would make it this far too! Because my very first original plan (and for anyone else who reads this, don't get mad at me), Violet was supposed to die in the final battle. And thank you so much for supporting me! It means so much to me!

 **I don't have much to say this time so I'll see you all with the next chapter next week! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	4. Chapter 4 - Suffocating Jealousy

**Chapter 4  
Suffocating Jealousy**

 **.:Kai:.**

It was hard to breathe; like really hard. As his amber eyes watched Violet's hair swish back and forth as she walked away, Kai felt like he was suffocating in his own stupidity. It was like smoke had surrounded him, the only thing he could breathe, it's dirty and thick scent clogging his throat. Ugh! Why did he say that? Why didn't he consider her feelings? In his head, Kai planned for his question to display nothing but concern, to make Violet see he still cared for her. Instead, he offended her. Of course she would be offended and really, the male brunette couldn't blame her. Painfully, he walked forward to the single line that was formed to get onto the boat.

Trying to distract his mind, Kai quickly counted how many competitors they would be going against. At first, he counted sixteen until he realised he missed a person – he recounted and accounted for the clothes that floated in mid-air as a competitor. Despite looking for a distraction, Kai's mind wondered back to the lovely purple ninja and how she could turn invisible. He could distinctly remember how Violet told him the reason she could turn invisible wasn't because the air was transparent but because her mother was a distant cousin to the master of light. Which means the invisible guy must be the bender of light… Does that mean he's a relative of Violet's? When Kai's eyes found Violet's figure in front of Lloyd but behind Jay, he saw her looking at the person as well. Maybe she knows him?

 _No, stop it Kai. You need to stop thinking about her for now. Focus on the competition._

And with that, Kai let his eyes wonder down the line. From the view he got of their backs, there were only three girls including Violet, meaning there are fourteen guys including him. Although when he saw the first person in line wearing an orange cloak, Kai wondered if that _he_ was truly a he or a she. Orange was a weird colour for a boy to be wearing – especially when it's a bright shade. The person's body structure was smaller compared to the other males; it wasn't so broad but it was tall. Maybe a lean and scrawny teenager? But as the line started to aboard the boat by the wooden plank acting as a bridge, the mysterious figure looked back. It definitely surprised Kai to see that the person was indeed a female.

Her long and slender face held the sharpest features he has seen and her red hair was partly hidden by her hood. The redhead's chin and nose had an acute point yet curve to it and her high cheekbones stood out with cheeks that dipped into her face. When her soft brown eyes met with his amber ones, he could see a small smile tugging at the corners of her thin, red lips that matched her vibrant red hair. At the edge of his vision however, he could see Violet also turning back to look at him.

 _If she still loves me, she'll be jealous right?_

With this in mind, Kai shot the girl at the front with a charming smile. She quickly winked back before boarding the boat. Instantly, the bender of fire quickly looked at the shortest girl of them all and see she was no longer looking at him but in a conversation with Jay.

 _I must have messed up big time before to lose her like this._

 **.:Violet:.**

That spark of anger that Kai created moments ago only intensify. It felt like that small spark started a bonfire inside of her stomach as she watched the exchange between the redhead and Kai. For the past year there hadn't been any notable incident when she got angry – not that she could ever recall. Now here she was, breaking that perfect streak on becoming a different, better person just because Kai checked out another girl. Immediately, she turned to Jay in hopes to tame off the flames of anger that raged within her.

"You feel nervous?" She softly asked the unusually silent ninja, trying to mask her frustration.

"You can kind of say that," he chuckled but Violet could easily detect the nervousness in his voice. "But at the same time I'm excited. If this isn't a trap, then we can really see Zane again."

"True," she said as the line got shorter. She picked up her bag in one arm and tossed it over her shoulder. Her violet eyes quickly caught sight of something poking through the material of Jay's bag before disappearing when Jay also tossed his bag over his shoulder. "They did say to not bring any weapons."

"Well can you blame me for bringing it?" He asked before whispering. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I got some but I'm smart enough to store it on my person rather than my bag. Those men will know better than to touch me."

And as Jay was about to get onto the boat, the captain (it seems) quickly took out the nunchucks from Jay's bag.

"You know, Master Chen will be charmed to see you have accepted his offer however I'm not so. You ignored the instructions to not bring any weapons," the men spoke. His whole demeanour was quite frightening.

He stood tall, proud and haughty but at the same time, sort of stiff; but that didn't scare her. What did was his face. His black, greasy hair was combed back into a low pony tail. His thick, caterpillar eyebrows (that defeats even Cole's bushy ones) were arched up high as his shrunken eyes were surrounded by deep bags. Although his eyes were set back deep into his face, Violet could see the grey colour in them and the sharp glances that they would send.

Violet shivered as the thought of Vincent's grey eyes flooded her mind; the way they looked over her bare body, the way they sparkled with violence, the way they burn when she angered him. But shaking her head to get rid of those haunting images, she quickly assessed the man in front of her. His face seemed to be lacking any fat to be frankly honest. The structure of his skull could be seen by how his skin stuck to the skull and cartilage. His chin was short but it widened out slightly in his narrow and set back jaw. The bridge of his nose was narrow but massive at the same time and his cheekbones just made goose bumps rise on her neck.

"Heh heh. Chopsticks, I'm a big eater," Jay countered with a sheepish grin but Violet could only face palm. Anyone can tell those definitely weren't chopsticks.

"Of course," the man sneered lowly as he threw the weapon into the ocean. His voice was so hollow and ghastly. Jay quickly walked across the plank and onto the boat, leaving the man to turn to her. "Violet am I right?"

"Y-Yes," she replied and put on a fake smile, and dearly hoped he won't be able to detect the hidden daggers in her clothes with his keen eyes.

"Master Chen will be most pleased to see you. He was… well you can say acquainted with your father."

"My father?" She asked with a gasp but it was like a lightbulb had gone up in her head. Yes! That's it! Her father mentioned a man called Chen, who sided with the strongest serpentine tribe to gain power, and turned the elemental masters against each other.

 _Oh no… Maybe this is a trap but how does Zane got to do with this? Or my father?_

"Yes. Christian Emerson am I correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"They knew each for years but to be frankly honest, I'm not quite sure. However; welcome." And Violet took that cue to get onto the boat. Immediately, Jay went to her side.

"This Master Chen dude knows your father? Maybe this isn't a trap."

"No, I think it is. I'll explain to everyone when they also on board."

 **.::.**

Violet surprised to see Garmadon and even more to see him and Clouse (as she has learnt his name) converse about this Master Chen person! Which meant he knew him… which meant Garmadon would also know a little bit more about the relationship between her father and this Master Chen. However, when she did try to question him about it along with the others, the old mentor said they need to be somewhere more private to have such a discussion. But for now, he wanted them to assess their competitors.

The female ninja made sure to stay close to her friends as the men around them would surely look at her. But then again, she was looking at them as well.

The first person she watched as quite intimidating. He was roughly the same height and build of Cole but all the muscle structure on his body was dedicated to his upper body. On his hands were massive, metal gloves that was much bigger than the man's face, which was also covered in facial hair. In a way, the man reminded her of a gorilla. Other than that, she found out he was the master of metal.

Another person they assessed was levitating in mid-air and Violet's eyes could just see and feel the way the air shifted around this person. It wasn't air that kept this man up. According to Garmadon, it was gravity. She was immediately interested – she expected there to be elemental masters of metal, light and other ones but gravity was something she did not expect at all. But he was dressed different to everyone. His clothes were foreign and his head was wrapped in a turban.

Another man who scared Violet completely was actually a kind man called Bolobo, master of nature. His overgrown hair made her thought he was a bear for a moment. His brown hair was so thick and long –including his eyebrows, moustache, beard and the hairs on his arms and legs!

The master of sound was a short person. At first Violet thought of him to be a youngster like them, maybe younger but when she saw the aging details on his face she was greatly mistaken. He was as short as her! But from what she found out, Jacob is blind but he uses his sense of hearing to guide his way around… No wonder why he's the master of sound.

When they came across the man who can turn invisible, Violet made her way over to him and greeted him. He was cold at first and told her to go away but she quickly turned invisible as well to show him she really just wanted to talk. Turns out his name is Samuel but prefers to be called Invizable since that's what everybody has called him since he turned permanently invisible at the age of twelve. He was a little older than she was but they connected their family history and they were cousins of cousins of cousins… well that was what he said.

"Dad, I know you said we should wait but I can't wait anymore. You know him don't you? The man you called Clouse?" Lloyd asked as he quickly stepped in front of the aging man to stop him. The old mentor could only sigh.

"Yes, I do. Clouse is the master of the dark arts and is Master Chen's right hand."

"But how do you know him-?" But Lloyd was cut off as a white blur zig zag through them and disappeared around the corner. "What the?"

"Ah. Griffin Turner," Garmadon called out immediately with a warm smile on his lips. Violet watched with amazement as the white blur came back and once it stopped in front of them, a man stood there.

The male stood tall and proud in his white hakama which was accented with red trimmings and obi sash. Despite this traditional look, his face and hair showed nothing but today's trends. Thick red shades obscured his eyes but Violet was pretty sure they were a dark green. His chiselled face and strong jawline was free of any facial hair which contrasted to his longish, thick copper hair that was tousled backwards.

"Garmadon! Long time no see!" The young man cried out with joy before a more sheepish impression covered his face. "I am still very sorry for knocking you over in my haste last month."

"That is quite alright," the aging man laughed.

"Ummm… You two met before?" Violet curiously asked. Griffin's face turned to face her and a charming smile appeared on his lips.

"Sorry for my previous display of rudeness but the name's Griffin, Griffin Turner. May I acquire the name of this beautiful woman in front of me?" And at those words, Violet could feel her whole face flush. Never, ever have she been called a woman before or been so formally addressed to.

"V-Violet Emerson," she replied as she quickly darted a look to her teammates to see they wore expressions of shock while Kai had a flicker or rage behind his mask of surprise. _Good, he can get a taste of his own medicine._

"It is my pleasure," Griffin said in his silky smooth voice and swiftly, he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon it. Once again, the female ninja could feel her face flare up in heat.

 **.:Kai:.**

It took all of his self-control to not march over to, who he assumed is the master of speed, and beat the living daylights out of him until he could no longer use those legs and lips of his! Kai couldn't believe that this man had to nerve to flirt with his girl and kiss her hand! What made it even worse was that Violet blushed and smiled back at him! The only good thing he can see out of this is that the brunette female hasn't seen any other man during the previous year, but the bad thing is that this encounter proved that she had really moved on from him.

Unconsciously, his hand drifted up from his side and to the ring that rested against his chest. His fingers grasped the piece of jewellery and Kai forced himself to tear his eyes away from her. As he did so, his stomach sank with the weight of the swirling form of nausea. His head flooded with half-formed, deep regrets that caused his heart to clench tightly and struggle to keep up with a steady beat. Kai thought he had lost her when she showed no interest in him trying to flirt with the other girl but no. He knows for sure he has definitely lost her. If she's showing interest in another man, then it means he was no longer special to her. This bittersweet truth was hard to shallow and digest but it hurts more than anything.

She'd gone. He'd lost her.

 **.::.**

Once Griffin have finally left, they continued to tour the boat while gathering information on which competitor is the master of what. Finally, they discretely reached the last person; the girl he smiled to before they boarded the boat. He looked to Violet to see she wasn't looking at him but seemed to be deep in thought.

 _Probably about Griffin…_ Kai thought miserably as he looked to the hooded female that wasn't too far away from them.

"Do you know her powers?" Kai asked as he looked at the redhead instead.

"Unfortunately no. Unlike her, I have seen the other competitors or they resemble their ancestors," Garmadon wisely told him. Kai's mind instantly went to work. Perhaps the reason this woman is hiding behind a cloak is to hide her identity… Which possibly means she won't share her powers until a fight where she can surprise her opponent.

 _Maybe… If I were to get close with her, she'll open up to me and tell me of her powers. And maybe, at the same time, I can still try to flirt with her to see if I stir a response from Violet._

Even though the tamer of fire knows deep down that he has lost his girl, he wasn't ready to let her go. There was no way he was going to; he loved her too much.

"Either way, all these people here are likely to be gunning you. You are ninja, you all serve with honour. Here, that means very little."

And as if on cue, the man they all have identified as the master of metal marched up to the lass in the orange cloak and roughly tapped her arm with his metal glove. Still wanting to try and see if he could make Violet jealous, Kai quickly put on a mask of rage and disgust as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Hey! Karloff is talking to you!" The man spoke with a deep and foreign accent Kai has never heard of before. Perhaps he hailed from a distant island and isn't too familiar with the native language here, hence why he probably prefers to speak in third person but either way, Kai wasn't entirely sure he liked the guy. He didn't bother to be gentle, just aggressive and harsh.

"Well, it means something to me," Kai hissed as he walked over to the fight, whilst desperately hoping maybe, just maybe, he could spark something within Violet that he was so desperately searching for.

 **And that's all for this chapter! Massive thanks to my beta reader WowWhatALongUsernameIHave and to all my reviewers: Natalie Singe, MilesPrower22, Jayla Fire Gal, Kai Lover911, NinjaGymnastFlutieKat, bolu, CarlyShi208, Bl0ndie, Dark Yugi, Sabine123, Kai4Ever, MortalNinja, ElementzGirl7, KaitheHotHead1 and all my silent readers!**

 **MilesPrower22:** I hope this chapter answered your question in regards to what's going to happen to Jacob if Violet is also the master of wind and light. :)

 **Sabine123:** Well, I hope this chapter answered your question but truth to be told, things are only going to go downhill for here (chuckles nervously and sheepishly)

 **I'll see you all next week! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleepless Nights

**Chapter 5  
Sleepless Nights**

 **.:Violet:.**

With narrowed eyes, Violet watched as her former fiancé marched over to the two figures to intervene. It didn't surprise her when Karloff punched Kai, but what did surprise her was the power behind his punch. They were currently at the front of the ship or near the front while Kai had flown to the back – looking dazed.

"Kai started this fight, he can finish it," Garmadon said while spreading his arms to prevent Cole, Jay and Lloyd from going over to the fallen ninja.

 _This wouldn't have happened if he just left the girl alone and let her deal with the foreign guy. And if he kept his big mouth shut as well then this whole thing could be prevented but does Kai ever think things through? No! Ah that idiot!_

Violet ranted in her head. She ending up sighing out loud as her violet eyes followed Karloff charging towards Kai who wore a face full of shock. Who else wouldn't be scared of a man completely made of metal running towards you?

The word _'idiot'_ danced in her head. Knowing Scarlett, if she were to be in her head right now, she would have said something like: _But he's your idiot._

But the brunette female slightly winched as Kai's swift manoeuvers were no match against the speed the master of metal swung his fists around. Kai's body hit the wall of the quarterdeck with a sickening crush and slid down. It momentarily reminded her of the months before Zane's death where her back got nothing but abuse. It caused her to get a near back stress fracture and because of it, everyone thought she was too weak to help out.

With a slight frown on her lips, Karloff hit Kai on the stomach, sending his body in the air and onto the roof of the quarterdecks before sliding down towards the paddlewheel. But the ninja in red made a quick recovery and fired back his own attacks at the metal man.

"Dad, do you think everyone here have been trained in the arts of fighting?" Lloyd's voice tore Violet's attention around from the fighting boys.

"Some, yes but all? No. Despite this fact, that doesn't mean they'll be easy to defeat. They know how to control their powers and what works effectively against other masters. As you can see between Karloff and Kai's fight, ninja are trained to be evasive and be on the defensive side until a spot is opened and vulnerable. A highly trained ninja will be able to turn their defense into an offense with tricky but skilful manoeuvrings. Karloff is on the offense only, which is a tactic that people who haven't fought hand to hand before would use… Then again Karloff's element is metal and his metal gauntlets possibly enhanced his punching power so maybe that tactic is best for him."

"You're straying from my question now."

"Sorry son but what I'm trying to say is that some of the other competitors are likely to be stronger than you all in terms of using their elemental powers because their chi may or may not be more unlocked than yours."

But this conversation she has been eavesdropping on was interrupted when Jay gasped loudly. When Violet looked, Karloff had Kai pinned down underneath him and had just delivered a blow to his face.

"Violet, use your wind or something to stop them!" Cole shouted at her as Karloff delivered another blow. She nodded in understand and took note of how Garmadon hasn't said anything to stop her. With one swift movement, she flicked her arm in the direction of the two men and flew Karloff off Kai.

Her violet eyes watched as Karloff hit the rails behind him. Kai quickly stood up and gave her a look but she mentally winched to see his face slightly bruised and the skin above his brow broken.

 _Idiot_. She mentally thought again.

"That is not fair. It is Red against Karloff; not Red and Purple," the man snapped at her as he steadied himself onto his feet.

"And this fight is pointless. You have proven yourself to be strong Karloff but finish this fight in the tournament, not before," she advised, not backing down from his intense gaze that had nothing but rage. But after a couple seconds, the foreign man deactivated from his metal form and scoffed.

"You need a little girl to protect you. Karloff will enjoy seeing you again when the tournament commences," the man snarled in his thick resonating voice before walking off. Violet could only sigh as she looked back to Kai who sat up and turned his heated gaze upon her.

"I could have dealt with him."

"And let him beat you and your pride even more?" She asked with a slight snap to her voice before abruptly turning away and walk back to the others. So this is the repayment she gets back from preventing him from getting further injured? How much more selfish could he be?

While trying to calm the anger within her, she looked behind to see if Kai was following her but instead, her anger flared and intensified to see the redhead girl helping him up. She inwardly growled when he gave the girl a smile but the anger quickly vanished. Violet narrowed her eyes to see an extraordinarily faint, orange light shimmer over where they touched. The light then seemed to flowed into the girl's hand. Kai on the other hand seemed to be completely oblivious to it.

Could it be that the light is part of the girl's elemental power? But what is it?

 **.:Cole:.  
(WowWhatALongUsernameIHave's work)**

At the end of the day, which was very tiring, Cole was happy when they were told to come and eat dinner with everyone. Well, he was glad about dinner part but not the 'with everyone' part.

On board, when they first met the other contestants, there was a... _little_ bit of tension and fighting, so it would be awkward to try and be peaceful with them. Okay, fine there was a _lot_ of tension. And of course, some contestants would want to show off a bit- it was the first time they were all gathered peacefully.

So not only was the master of gravity accidentally bumping bowls of mashed potatoes into other's heads, and the masters of nature and grass refusing to eat meat and demanding tofu, and Griffin Turner, the speed dude, eating too fast so that he threw up, Karloff crushing his silverware in his gloves, the mistress of poison looking a little disappointed when she wasn't allowed to poison anyone, and even Kai claiming his meat was too raw, so he used his fire to cook it a bit more. The worst thing about dinner, however, was that Cole sat between Kai and Violet. So as soon as Kai finished cooking his meat, he got a smirk of interest from the orange-hooded lady and that just caused even more tension between him and Violet. Seriously, what was going on between them?

Cole was about to ask when he saw it. His attention was captured by that thing, which radiated perfection and made his heart skip a beat. What was he going to do again? Well, it didn't matter now, and the only thing that did was coming towards him. His heart sped up, almost doubling its speed.

After today's events, seeing it now just made it look even more glorious and majestic than normal. Cole thought that he even saw it sparkling and shimmering in the dim lights of the dining room they sat in, and it made his mouth water.

Eyes wide, mouth open and heart racing, Cole snatched the chocolate cake from the unworthy servant's arms and disappeared into thin air. The cake was never seen again.

 **.:Violet:.  
(ZaneLoverFan88's work)**

Violet tossed and turned relentlessly throughout the night but every position she tried to get into felt uncomfortable. The girl tried to fall asleep throughout the past hour but the lingering haze of sleep was somewhere at the back of her mind. It was too far away to reach and grasp onto as it floated between the memories that engulfed her mind. No matter how hard she tried, Kai's handsome face was stuck in her mind along with his other features. His baritone and sometimes husky tone of his voice, his smell of sandalwood and vanilla, the soft yet burning sensation of his touches upon her skin and the spicy taste of his mouth upon her.

She wanted him back so bad but seeing him with Skylor just makes all that yearning fly out of the window and replace it with rage. She couldn't believe how quickly Kai have seemed to discard her and go for another woman… and in front of her too!

"Moron, idiot, jerk, bastard!" The brunette muttered as she planted her face deep into the pillow. Kai can be so infuriating but why is he always on her mind, driving her crazy?

At dinner (that was held on the boat) things were… interesting. The dining hall had separate tables so naturally, the team sat together. She mentally refused to be anyway next to Kai so somehow Cole sat between them… until he saw the chocolate cake. He'd practically leapt out of his seat and nearly knocked over the poor servant. There were no words of exchange or apologises, just the sound of Cole shoving bits and bits of that cake into his mouth as he ran to his room to eat alone. After a while, Violet told the others she was going over to Invizable's table where he sat alone. They chatted for a bit but their peaceful conversation was short lived when Griffin came back from cleaning himself up. Without asking, he sat by her and started with his flirting attempts. At some point, Griffin mentioned the redhead girl's name so Violet questioned Griffin and Invizable about what her powers were. Unfortunately, they didn't know.

If Violet was being honest, she wanted to know what Skylor's powers were so if they were to fight, Violet could figure out ways to use this information to her advantage. The kunoichi of wind knew she was jealous; there was no point in denying it but if anyone were to ask her, she would decline it. Violet couldn't tell if it was the jealousy's doing or not but for some stupid reason she keeps thinking Skylor is someone not to be trusted. Maybe it was because she stole Kai away from her and because of the fact the only thing everyone knows about her is her name.

A groaned ripped its way out of the brunette's throat. Knowing she won't get any sleep anytime soon, Violet got out of the bed and changed into a pair of jeans (ones that she made her training jeans since she had accidently made some rips to it), black sneakers and a beige woollen sweater. For her own protection, she placed a small kunai into her hair to hold her bun together.

She was about to leave when something caught the light of the stars and instantly, her hand reached for the dagger in her hair and she got into a defensive pose. Violet sighed to see that it wasn't a weapon or an intruder that reflected the light but a small pendant. Hesitantly, she picked up the necklace that peered through her bag and let her eyes wonder over its beautiful form. On a thin sterling silver chain, there was the most beautiful pendant she has ever seen. It had two amethysts shaped hearts set in an asymmetric sterling silver outline of a heart with tiny diamonds placed along it. It was the necklace Kai gave to her on her eighteenth birthday. Reluctantly, she clasped the necklace around her neck and headed outside.

The water of the ocean softly rocked the boat side to side, reminding Violet of the days when the Destiny's Bounty was their home. But a small frown entered her lips as she got onto the decks. Every time she would go up onto the decks of the Bounty, Zane would either be there and they would express their problems. Sometimes Nathan would be there thinking about her sister or his girlfriend. There was an occasional when Lloyd was there and other times, it would be Kai. Back then, she would be grateful for his company but for today, she really hoped he wouldn't show his face. If he does, Violet wasn't sure if she would be able to control her tongue.

The past year have been peaceful except whenever dreams of Zane's death would fill her mind. She hadn't even been notably angry and she was pretty positive she hadn't been this angry in her whole entire life.

"Calm down Violet, just take a breather," she told herself as she made her way to the rail and leaned over to watch the slow moving landscape.

A canopy of luminous stars materialised amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was a sufficient amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. The calm ocean glistened, mirroring the dazzling collection of glittering stars. The faint waves created ripples on the ocean and ruffled the stillness of the surface, and shattered the reflection of the boat.

Violet exhaled deeply before inhaling to get the salty air deep into her lungs. Immediately, her anger lessened as her violet eyes peered to the horizon with a sense of melancholy. As much as she was angry with Kai, she was upset and hurt. Maybe their time together wasn't as special to Kai as it was to her…

 _No_. She thought sternly as she quickly wiped her watering eyes. _I will not cry for him, he doesn't deserve my tears._

But what has happened to her? A year without Kai was peaceful and so far it has been a day since she had seen him and her emotional state was going crazy. One moment she's angry and another she's close to tears. Her heart is writhing in this burning agony that he has caused to her.

"I blame it all on him," she whispered as her hand grasped onto the necklace as if it could stop her from descending into a pool of her tears.

 **.:Kai:.**

 _"I connected to a part of her that others have never seen. I saw her whenever she was at her most vulnerable point; the point where she would refuse to let others see_. _I touched her and saw her reaction, beautiful and raw. All I want is to just have her back but with passing minute I feel like she's slipping away from me."_

 _"Kai, how do you know you lost her? We both know Violet… well you know her more intimately but I'm sure she's experiencing the same pain you are. One of you just need to make the first step."_

 _"How can you say that Jay? Did you not see her accepting Griffin's flirts? They even sat together at dinner! How is that not losing her?"_

 _"Buddy, come down."_

 _"No, I won't!"_

 _"Yes you will. Look, getting angry and upset over nothing will just damage you mentally. How do you think I felt when Cole and Nya got all lovey dovey together? Let me just tell you that Violet won't fall for Griffin."_

 _"Then how do you explain dinner?"_

 _"Kai, are you really that dense? She's probably just trying to make you jealous like how you're trying to make her jealous."_

 _"Come on Jay, that is ridiculous! Violet isn't that type of person."_

 _"People change in a year. Some people change more than others like how some qualities change more than others. Look, you asked for my advice so here it is: just go to her, confront her and tell her how you feel."_

Kai sighed forlornly as he recalled his and Jay's earlier conversation. He doesn't know how Jay could be so optimistic and he definitely doesn't know how he's going to talk to Violet about it. If he was honest, he was so happy she cared for his well-being and helped him to take out Karloff but when she told the brute that he's better than him, the ninja of fire could not help but feel hurt. His pride was singed and now Karloff thinks he got the upper hand… But he shouldn't have snapped at Violet, it wasn't her fault. He regretted his actions; from starting the fight to the tiny argument he had with Violet. Now she probably hated him and bruises decorated his skin from where Karloff have punched him.

"How much more of a jerk can I be?" He asked to himself.

After a few more minutes, the air in the room thickened that the brunette quickly put on a pair of pants and a jacket before quickly retreating to the decks in hopes to get fresh air down his lungs. But as he approached the top step to enter the decks, the sound of sniffling was heard. Silently, his amber eyes scanned the decks to only see Violet leaning over the rails with one hand clenching the shirt by her chest. Kai immediately frowned at his sight. He only seen her like this after she wakes up from the nightmares she used to have.

 _Did… she have another one?_

Kai's eyes softened their gaze upon her quivering figure as his chest tightened at the fact he wasn't there to support her… Maybe this may the best time to confront her; to console her gently and tell her how much she meant to him.

 **.:Violet:.**

When her ears detected footsteps on the creaking floorboards, her hand quickly wiped her tears away as she spun around and got into a defensive position. However, when her lavender eyes landed on the person she least wanted to see, she froze.

"Violet?" Kai asked softly, reminding her of the tone he would use to comfort her when she had a nightmare. The female brunette could vividly remember the safe feeling in his strong arms and how warm she would get after being in them for a few seconds.

 _No._ She quickly stopped herself as anger laced into her mind. _I won't go through this again!_

"Goodnight," she answered curtly as she walked towards the entrance to the lower cabins where Kai stood.

As much as she wanted to avoid all eye contact as possible, Violet couldn't help but stare at his face. His usually handsome features were marred with bruises and the cut above his eye had slightly healed over. His stance wasn't tall but slightly slouched over – possibly from fighting against Karloff. Well, that was what he got for his big mouth. However, when she got to the entrance, Kai's arms went around her without warning. Instantly, she grasped his arm and twisted it away from her body before sneaking out of his hold on her. "Don't touch me."

"Violet, listen to me!"

"Why should I? Can't you see I don't want you near me right now?" The tamer of air hissed as she went to go around him again but his large and calloused hand grasped her wrist in a tight hold.

"Look, I just want to say sorry-"

"Oh, you finally decided to say sorry? Don't you think it's a little late?" She snapped as she tried to pull her hand away but Kai's grip was firm. "Let go of me!"

"I know I should have said sorry beforehand but I was too stupid to realise-"

"Stupid or enchanted by that girl?"

"W-What?"

"I didn't have to save you but I choose to anyway and what did I get? ' _I could have dealt with him!'_ I didn't get a simple thanks and the next thing I know you're flirting with another girl! Did anything between us matter to you?!"

"Of course-!"

"Then why are you such a jerk you bastard?!" She yelled as she tried to fight against the tears threatening to pour out at any moment. _This isn't the plan! I can't give into my feelings!_ But not matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. "Was I just some toy to you? Do I not interest you anymore?"

"Violet, no. Please-!"

"No, I don't want to hear another lying word from your filthy mouth! Let go of me!" But to her dismay, he didn't let go. "Don't make me punch you Kai!"

"You won't, I know you won't," he said as he leaned down trying to look at her in the eyes. "You would never hurt me."

That was true in some ways; the old fooled Violet wouldn't have. Pulling her free hand back, Violet quickly curled her hand into a fist and swung. The impact her fist made against his cheek shook her whole wrist and quickly making it flare with pain. Kai on the other hand, cried out in pain as he stumbled back and let her go. She watched as he held his cheek and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't go anyway near me otherwise next time I'll much sure to punch harder and add a kick somewhere that will hurt." As much as she wanted to sound intimidating, her voice wavered.

"Sumire-"

"No! Don't call me that!"

"I know I have hurt you-"

"I said I don't want to hear it!"

"But you need to know what I have to say. Please Sumire," Kai continued to beg as he got closer to her but she had nowhere to run. They somehow drifted away from the entrance but to the wall of the quarter decks.

"I don't want to here anymore lies!"

"I'm not going to lie to you-"

"How can I trust you?" Her voice broke as Kai placed either arms on either side of her, trapping her.

"Because you know me."

"No I don't. I don't know you at all," she whispered harshly as she glared into his amber eyes while seeing the cheek she had strike go bright red.

"Yes you do Sumire-"

"I said for you to stop calling me that! I'm no longer your fiancée, your girlfriend or just anything that belongs to you!" The female ninja shouted as she tried to go out of this trap but she couldn't.

"Please," Kai continued and just as she was about to kick him in a place to ensure he'll stay down, a white blur quickly came in her view. As soon as she blinked, Kai was no longer in front of her but instead a back of a person she knew; Griffin. Leaning to the side, she saw Kai slowly getting up while grunting.

"She asked you to leave her alone. Why can't you respect a woman's wish?" Griffin's silky smooth voice asked into the salty air.

"This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does. Any woman who feels distress is immediately my concern," the master of speed said lowly before he turned to her. A soft smile was on his lips. "Are you okay?"

Not able to produce any words, Violet numbly nodded and meekly took a glance at Kai to see he was fuming. _Good, I'm glad he's jealous._ She thought.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm sure the lady here is tired. Excuse us." And like any gentleman would, Griffin placed her hand in the nook of his elbow and lead her to the lower cabins.

Tired was the complete opposite to what have captured her mind for the rest of that night.

 **Wow, what a monster chapter and uh oh! Violet's and Kai's relationship is teetering on a thread! I deeply apologise if Griffin seems too formal and gentlemanly but I can imagine him just shifting personalities just to charm the ladies. Originally, my plan wasn't for Vai's relationship to be this badly damaged but that was a plan created over a year ago! But as always; massive thanks to my beta reader WowWhatALongUsernameIHave and to all my reviewers: NinjagymnastgirlK, Natalie Singe, MilesPrower22, Kai Lover911, Dark Yugi, CarlyShi208, KaitheHotHead1, MortalNinja, Sabine123, Bl0ndie, ElementzGirl7, Jayla Fire Gal, Kai4Ever and all my silent readers!**

 **Dark Yugi:** Kai and Violet are no longer engaged. They broke it off because they just needed time to themselves so I guess in a way, they did break it off because of what happened to Zane.

 **Kai4Ever:** Like previously mentioned, I'm sorry if Griffin seemed a bit too formal but I can imagine him just shifting personalities to just charm the ladies (laughs nervously).

 **I'll see you all soon with the next chapter! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Anyone But You

**Chapter 6  
Anyone But You**

 **.:Jay:.**

"Jay! Wake up!"

Sleep ended abruptly as Jay was shaken back into the world of the conscious. His tired blue eyes met with amber eyes.

"Duuuuuude, it's too early…" He all but muttered as he batted Kai's hands away and rolled over.

"Jay please!"

With a reluctant groan, he sat back up despite the protests his muscles gave. Rubbing his tired eyes with the insides of his palms, Jay looked at the ninja of fire and took in his appearance… well more like his face. Kai's eyes were red and raw with deep bags underneath them. His cheek that used to be bruised was red and swollen again.

"What, did you get into a… another fight?" Jay yawned as he continued to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes! I did what you told me to do."

"Wait… I told you to get into another fight?"

"No! You told me to go to Violet and confront her and tell her how I feel."

"Well I wouldn't blame her. The sun has barely risen! I would have punched you too if you didn't look so desperate."

"Jay! Focus!"

"Sheesh, I am," Jay muttered. "Fine then, what happened?"

"Well I've stayed up thinking about your advice until my room got stuffy so I went to get some fresh air on the decks. And guess who was there?"

"Violet." The blue ninja answered. _Come on, obviously he's gonna talk about Violet._ "It's not that hard to guess."

"Yes, Violet was there and she have this thing that when she wakes up from nightmares she would clench her shirt and she was doing it! So I thought 'Okay, I can comfort her and also tell her how I feel _gently'._ And I was gentle when I approached her but as soon as she saw me, she tried to leave! I caught her hand and tried to talk to her but she refused to listen to me! She thought our relationship beforehand was just some game to me, like I'm horsing around her. She called me a jerk and a bastard which I kind of accept but she keeps thinking I'm going to lie to her. She hates me Jay! She obviously doesn't want to do anything with me!"

Upon hearing this, Jay could only stare dumbfoundedly at his friend. He didn't want to believe Kai was oblivious to Violet's true feelings. Could his hot-headed brother not tell that she was hurt? Betrayed? Especially since he was trying to go after Skylor to just make her jealous? Judging from what Kai has said to him, Violet was really just insecure and confuse. Jay doubted she had any relationships before so maybe this had a huge effect on her. She has no one to go to seek for advice. Sure Jay wouldn't mind if she went to him for his advice but it would be better if she went to another female.

"And so how did you get that bruise?"

"She threatened to punch me if I didn't let go."

And as soon as Kai said that, the master of lightning wanted to do nothing more than groan before shaking Kai back and forth viciously. _Stupid! No wonder why she punched him! How did I get stuck with advising love to the dumb one?_

"I told her I knew she wouldn't but she did! I tried to tell her Jay but she doesn't trust me. She said she doesn't even know me! And then guess what else happened?"

"She punched you again?" Jay asked.

"No! Griffin showed up!"

"Wait, what?" Jay muttered. He had a different scenario spinning in his head but this definitely surprised him.

"I kind of had Violet trapped between me and a wall so she would listen to me but Griffin came out of nowhere and pushed me! And he swooned her with his 'charming' personality and he took her away from me!"

"He was probably taking her back to her room. It's barely sunrise!"

"How do you know that? How do we know he didn't take her to his room and seduce her and-"

"Blah blah blah! Kai! You cannot seriously be doubting Violet's loyalty? If she's hurt from your betrayal, why would she jump into another man's bed? Heck, she won't even do that anyway!"

"Hurt?" And upon this, Kai scoffed. "If anything, the girl I saw up there was angry and full of hatred for me!"

"Because deep down she feels hurt," Jay persuaded. "Look, I'm just going to say this bluntly. Kai, you are officially the most stupid and dense person I have ever met."

"Hey-!"

"Maybe I got this wrong but maybe the reason she was up on the decks was sort of the same reason as you. She maybe didn't get sleep because really, this is the first time we have all seen each other in a year. In case if you haven't noticed, she hasn't been in any relationships before! So all of these feelings of hurt, betrayal and jealousy will definitely be new to her and overwhelming. So probably, she stayed up all night thinking about it and needed fresh air to clear her mind."

"But I told you Jay, she had a nightmare! Why else would she clutch her shirt?"

"Did she clutch it in front of where her heart would be?"

"Yes…"

"Then it's because she's probably broken hearted or it was still hard for her to breathe because of these new feelings. It's probably really cheesy and cliché but oh well. Was she crying?"

"Yes…"

"Then there you go! Now, you also told me last time that Violet doesn't show anybody her vulnerable side right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then she wanted to get away from you and for you to let go because she didn't want you to see this broken side of her. She's just insecure Kai, she just saw her former fiancé going after another girl; how do you expect her to react? And because she doesn't want you to see that side anymore, she masking it behind anger," Jay analysed and waited for Kai to say something but he didn't. His brunette brother had his head down and his hands tightly wringing the bottom of his shirt. "With you also being the stubborn guy you are and not letting go, it made her mask stronger – in other words, angrier. Did she mention Skylor at all?"

"Yes…"

"What did she say?"

"She was yelling at me about how I didn't say thanks for her saving my ass with Karloff. Something along the lines of 'I didn't get a simple thanks and the next thing I know you're flirting with another girl. Did anything between us matter to you?'"

"There's your evidence. She's just hurt and confused with these feelings. While you have me to talk to – a guy who has experience in relationships – Violet doesn't have anyone to go to and have to deal with this alone. Right now, she doesn't want to believe a word you say because she felt betrayed so it seems you can't just talk to her about it. The best you can do is show how much you care for her with little gestures – and the best way of doing that is to stop your flirting with Skylor!"

"But believe me Jay when I say the only reason I'm doing it is to not just make Violet jealous but to find out Skylor's powers!"

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed? She's self-reserved and I'm afraid if none of us finds out her powers by the time of the tournament, we will find out _in_ the tournament. I thought that maybe, if I flirted with her a bit and get her to loosen up, I can get that information out of her."

"Now that is a pure example of a jerk."

"What?!"

"You're leading her on man! If she's self-reversed and she loosen up to you to only be betrayed, it'll be a Violet situation all over again."

"Difference is that I care for Violet."

"Whatever! You're just being a player and you're horsing around like Violet described you to be. Plus if Violet still sees you with Skylor, your actions are speaking louder than words. Come on Kai, everyone knows that quote and no doubt Violet will know it too."

"Why do you understand women so well?"

"First off, I'm not as stupid as you are. Second, I'm observant. Third, I also _had_ your sister…"

"You know Jay," Kai said softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "she remembers your two first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She asked me if I ever saw her kiss Cole because she doesn't remember at all… Because if I remember correctly, we accidentally stopped that."

"Thank the First Spinjitzu Master for that."

 **.:Violet:.**

Violet wondered what would have happened if she weren't the one to end things a year ago. She would have been living with Kai and Nya no doubt; maybe this whole dilemma wouldn't even exist. However, starting to think about it, she wouldn't have fostered those sweet kids. But was that really worth the pain that currently grasped her chest?

 _"_ _I will never forget you Kai and I could never regret you, ever but I can't accept this ring."_

 _"_ _Violet, please."_

 _"_ _No… I want you to keep it for me. It'll give me something to look forward to when we meet again. Plus, it'll be a reminder to you that I'm always h-here for you, n-no matter w-what. U-Unless you find someone b-better than me to g-give it to."_

 _"_ _Never! I love you!"_

Violet mentally scoffed. Looks like 'never' doesn't lasts forever for some people. Back then, she thought that maybe when they did see each other again he would give the ring back and they would resume their engagement. _What a fool I am…_ The ninja sighed. Life wasn't a fairy-tale and she, of all people, should know that.

For the rest of that day, Violet made sure to stay clear from Kai. She has already skipped breakfast and lunch to just avoid him. She didn't know why she was acting in such a way but she couldn't face him. Could it be because she was afraid of still being in love with that jerk?

She couldn't help but brood as they all sat down inside of Chen's palace. Turns out, _most_ of the competitors woke up to hers and Kai's argument was but only Griffin was fast enough to come up and stop it all. To top it all, she wasn't the only one that skipped breakfast and lunch, apparently Kai did as well. She refused to look at him at all since they were all now under the same roof and no walls to separate them.

The resonating sound of the gong caused Violet to look up from the ground and at the front of the room. A man covered in deep purple tattoos had just hit the golden gong, which still vibrated from the hit. Another man covered in tattoos turned on a phonograph which fanfare music was quickly sounded.

"All rise for Master Chen!" Chen's nasally voice shouted into the large hall.

Despite the loud and long echoes that resonated in the room, Violet could hear the soft ticking of machinery. Looking up, she saw a chair being lowered by a systems of pulleys. Upon that chair was the most sadistic looking man she has ever seen. Atop of his head, a skull of a serpent sat with skeletal bones attached to it which supported what looked like the body of a purple snake. Trying not to retch at the disgusting sight, Violet realised that this Chen person wasn't poor or just someone with money (as if the palace wasn't enough to show that). Unlike the people that lived in her town and were wealthy, Chen made sure to show impressions that he was the _wealthiest_. He was adorned with heavy and rich robes that draped down to the ground in colours of maroon, black and gold. A thick medallion which was made of gold also hanged from his neck which made Violet wonder how the weight of it didn't break this man's neck yet.

But sadly enough, it reminded her of the necklace she was wearing currently. The brunette girl quickly tore her eyes from the gold that hanged from his neck to only slightly cough at the sight of his face. His age was definitely defined. Wrinkles marred deep into his skin which made the heavy sideburns on either sides of his face sag. His thick and busy eyebrows seemed like fringes and slightly the same level as his eye lashes that bordered his dull brown eyes.

When everyone stood up around her, Violet quickly did so too.

"Welcome!" The man exclaimed as his chair landed on the ground with a soft yet loud thud. His voice was surprisingly high for a man his age! He was Garmadon's sensei at one stage, he should have a low and old voice but… it was the opposite. It's high and childish-like. "To the Tournament of Elements! Now, everyone can die!"

"Wait what?" Violet muttered as Cole who sat beside her quickly shot a glance at her before the door behind swung shut. _Oh no, what have we gotten ourselves into? This isn't a tournament… to the death right? What if I have to fight against Lloyd, Jay or Cole? Or even… Kai?_

"Direct your attention to me!" Chen chortled before bursting into a fit of giggles as he descended the steps of his throne and to the floor they were now sitting on. "Never before have I seen so many elemental fighters being under the one roof. I see the master of fire, earth, shadow, speed… ooh air! And even the prophesied green ninja! Ooooh, a former student who has returned!"

And Violet closely watched as Chen let his eyes lingered on Garmadon but it ended suddenly as he turned around with a dramatic swish of his robes.

"Now, this symbol on the gong that you see before you is for the Anacondrai! They are the fiercest serpentine tribe to have ever roamed this land! It's creed: ' _Only One Can Remain'_ ," Chen then snarled as he gave a sharp nod to the tattooed man by the gong.

Immediately, he swung the club at it and the gong resonated. Surprisingly, however, the gong then split in half and revealed a chart. Squinting, Violet could see it was sectioned off in quarters with four names in each. Only one of the sections had five. The first section at the top left corner had the five names: Griffin, the master of gravity, Jay, Invizable and the master of sound. The top right bracket made the female ninja to grasp. In it was Kai, a man she has identified as the master of smoke, Skylor and her!

 _This doesn't mean… I have to fight them do I? Well if I fight against Skylor then good._

The section below had the picture of a girl in green, Lloyd, another girl with purple hair that perfectly matched the shade of her ninja gi and Karloff. In the final section as Bolobo, Neuro, master of shadows and Cole. This means pretty much the whole team have a section to themselves but her and Kai…. And of course it was her and Kai! Why couldn't it be Lloyd and Cole? Jay and Kai? Or even her and Jay? It's just had to be Murphy's law.

"Only Kai and Violet share a section," Garmadon announced quietly. From the edge of her vision, she could see Kai looking at her with his bruised face.

"It means we need to find Zane before that happens then," Lloyd whispered until Chen's shrilly voice shouted into the circular room.

"Now behold; a Jade Blade! In this tournament, it represents life. If you obtain it, you move on. Allow your opponent to take it? Loser! The rules are very simple; every match will be different; no two matches are the same! Your powers will keep you in the tournament; use it or lose it!"

 _Use it or lose it? I understand that this tournament is a fight of the elemental masters with their elemental powers and if you don't use it, you'll lose the fight but why 'lose it'? It's not like after we lose our powers vanished._

As Violet pondered this, she completely missed out the conversation between Karloff and Chen. Not that she cared anyway.

"But no one here want to win noddles; you all want to win to get the glory of being the greatest fighter of all of Ninjago!" And whilst the others cheered, Violet looked to her team to see they weren't cheering. Could it mean he was also implying that they came to get Zane back? Maybe that's the prize for them… Ugh, this just makes her hate him even more!

"What happens if they were to lose?"

"Lose?! Nobody here wants to be a sore loser! Now please, enjoy my island! It's a super fun and happy place! Fun time on me!" Chen hysterically laughed before walking back to his chair.

"Now, each of you will be shown to your rooms," Clouse announced in his grim voice before clapping his hands.

The doors behind him quickly swung open and in a neat single file, a line of girls dressed in elaborate dressed and lots of makeup sashayed out and towards them. Each competitor had a kabuki (as Garmadon has called them when Jay referred to them as creepy clowns) paired to them and swiftly, the girl in front of Violet took her arm.

"H-Hey!" She spluttered as she quickly shook off her hand but the girl who held her looked no older than fifteen.

"Please miss, do not resist. Punishment is severe by the headmistress," the young girl whispered. Upon this, Violet looked down to the girl to see that behind the heavy makeup and cheery façade were golden eyes that showed weariness.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologise," the girl whispered as they then proceeded to walk to the room, following the people in front.

 _What is a fifteen-year-old girl doing here? Are these kabuki slaves for Chen?_ Violet thought angrily. Either, she was finding more and more excuses to hate this place by the minute!

 **What do you guys think of Jay's POV? Did I do alright? Well I hope so because I worked extra hard on it XD Anyway, thank you all for your amazing response to the last chapter. Massive thanks to my beta reader WowWhatALongUsernameIHave and big thanks to: Kai Lover91, NinjagymnastgirlK, CarlyShi208, Natalie Singe, Guest, Samantha Rutledg, Bl0ndie, Kai4Ever, MortalNinja, ElementzGirl7, xXKrystalWolfXx, Sabine123 and all my silent readers!**

 **Kai Lover911:** What happened to Mabel? When Lloyd invited Violet to Chen's Noodle House, she told him she had to drop the girl off with her parents instead. Fortunately, Violet did it early enough that she could make it to the gathering and bump into Kai. I hope that answered your question :)

 **NinjagymnastgirlK:** I agree! XD

 **Natalie Singe:** Yes, Violet does have a natural tendency to cut people off when they're talking. It'll get mentioned soon ;)

 **Guest:** How did I get the idea for this story? Haha, this sets me back years! I had this phase where I just kept brainstorming ideas and I got the idea of this story from the song 'Undercover' by Selena Gomez but the actual idea didn't come from the lyrics, just the title.

 **Bl0ndie:** Hahaha, I'll try to XD

 **xXKrystalWolfXx:** Awwww, thanks!

 **Kai4Ever:** Ooooh, good idea! Maybe the scene you suggested will fit in but the 'little extra'? I'm not sure. I'll have to try.

 **Sabine123:** Oh, they will have time to talk, just soon ;)

 **That's all for me for time being! See you all next week! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	7. Chapter 7 - Art of Surprise

**Chapter 7  
Art of Surprise **

**.:Violet:.**

"This is your air suite," the kabuki girl announced before leaving the room in a rush.

In Violet's opinion, this wasn't a room. It was like a house! Or even an apartment! The room was massive and adorned with exquisite decorations. The flooring was a milky white marble that reflected the room in its glossy coat. The walls were painted in a soft lavender colour with swirls painted on in a darker shade. The white roof had realistic looking clouds painted on and in the middle, a grand chandelier hung. The grand bed that was set up to the side of the room was a large canopy bed. Silky purple material draped over the frame and pooled by the edge of the bed. As Violet let her eyes to continue wondering over the place and taking in the beautiful decorations, she stopped to see a large painting. How she missed it before still remains a mystery but the sight of the painting took her breath away.

The painting was of Scarlett and her together. As tears pooled in the bottom of her eyes, Violet could remember it was the same photo that got taken on Cole's birthday. Scarlett had jumped onto Violet's back with a large smile plastered on her face. The blonde woman's arms were loosely wrapped around the younger sister's neck and both wore big and bright smiles as the photo was taken.

Fighting back the urge to cry, Violet slowly and cautiously walked forward. So many emotions consumed her at that moment; bittersweet happiness, sadness, grief and loneliness. The painting brought back so many sweet memories but as much as Violet wanted to grasp onto those memories, the death of her sister weighed heavy in her chest.

Once the ninja got to the painting, she let her fingers softly ghost over the paint that was on the canvas. She was so shocked to see how realistic the artist had painted her and her sister. In the background, the artist had perfectly captured the movement of the waves crashing softly against the sandy shore and the colours of the sky as the sun set behind the two sisters. Looking at herself, she was surprised to see how detailed the dress she was wearing that day was; the loose creases in her skirt to give it that flaring look when she would spin or twirl and how close the dress would fit her curves – even though back then they weren't as defined as they were now. Violet softly smiled and looked as her previous hair colour –caramel- cascaded down in waves to her shoulders yet it looked like pure gold from where the sunlight shone onto her hair.

The dress Scarlett was wearing couldn't be seen since the older girl was pressed against Violet's back but the female ninja could see the blue straps and the sweet heart bodice that adorned her sister's fair complexion. Looking between hers and Scarlett's face, they could be easily mistaken as twins! They wore the exact same features. The only difference between them though were the colours of their eyes and hair. Scarlett's light blonde hair was blown to the side and her sky blue eyes showed nothing but happiness.

No words could explain how much Violet missed her older sister. Yet, if she were to be here right now, would the blonde be able to recognise her? The female ninja knew she have changed drastically. Her hair was temporarily no longer the light colour it was but now a chocolate brown, a couple shades darker than Kai's brown hair. Her face no longer held the youthful chubbiness – her full cheeks were now hollow, defining her high cheekbones. She has definitely grown over the past year, about an inch taller but either way, she remained short.

"We probably don't look anything a like now…" Violet softly sighed as she walked away but not once have her mind left the painting.

 _How did they get their hands onto that photo?_

 **.:Griffin:.**

Gathering all the courage he could, the master of speed quickly walked to the room next to his. Ever since he found the beautiful woman crying this morning with that fire bending jerk, Griffin couldn't help but feel maybe he has a chance to be with her. He had a hard time trying to figure out what Violet found so interesting in that jerk that she was previously engaged to, but he was determined to be better than him. Such beautiful women like her were like an endangered species – especially those who weren't snobby or malicious. No, women who were beautiful and an elemental master were one of a kind!

There have been many women he tried to swoon in the past but never have her encountered such an angel. How could Kai break such a lovely heart of this poor maiden? If he was the master of fire, Griffin would have made sure to treat her with the upmost respect. Even though he doesn't know how Kai managed to seduce such a magnificent woman, the master of fire _was_ lucky. How could he be so wasteful and just get rid of her? What did he find more attractive in that redhead girl?

Either way, he will show Violet that he will be the better man than Kai. Normally the girls the master of speed had swooned before liked his roguish or flamboyant personality but he reckoned Violet needed a gentleman to treat her right.

Courageously, he knocked at the door. He tried to contain the nervousness that was building up inside of him. He had never got this nervous around a girl before. What made Violet so different other than the fact that she was the most attractive person he had ever seen?

But Griffin was drawn away from his thoughts when the door opened to reveal the brunette. To his surprise, her eyes and red nose indicated she have just been crying.

"Are you okay Violet?" He asked softly.

"G-Griffin! I thought you were Lloyd, Jay, Cole or…"

"Or… Kai?" He questioned and immediately she looked away.

"Yeah…"

"Well… Can I come in?"

"O-Of course," she spluttered and an adorable blush adorned her cheeks. While she moved out of the way, Griffin walked into her room and took in the appearance of her room.

Everything was so purple but is suited her. His room was white with dashes of red here and there. But his eyes immediately settled onto the painting that was hanged up. While he had a painting of himself, hers was of two girls. He had to admit that they were beautiful but not as beautiful as the girl that was currently gracing him with her presence.

"Are they your best friends or sisters?" He asked curiously although he wondered if they were really Violet's sisters but why else would they be displayed here by a painting? They had nothing a like except Violet shared her mesmerising purple eyes with the younger looking girl. While they had full cheeks and soft features, Violet had stunning sharp and striking features. Plus, the two girls -he was certain were sisters- had light and fair hair compared to Violet.

"Me and my sister…" She whispered and immediately, he gave her a wide look.

"You? You're the one on the bottom?"

"Yeah," Violet said rather sadly. Maybe he hit a soft spot; maybe it was hard for the current brunette to leave her sister to embark on this tournament? The master of speed wasn't allowed to tell his family either when he received the invitation.

"How long ago? You look so different."

"Two years ago. I dyed my hair so I could hide my identity a little bit more. You know, since the team _were_ the saviours of Ninjago."

"Were?"

"Our team mate, Zane, sacrificed himself to save the city… Didn't you hear the news?"

"No actually," he muttered while avoiding eye contact, "all I remember reading was the Overlord was back for the second time and tried to take over Ninjago but it all started off in the city and that the Ninja saved the day. I haven't actually heard much about your team; it was actually my first time seeing and knowing your names yesterday but never did I thought the Ninja were actual elemental masters."

"Well, we all learn something new every day," she softly laughed. "I didn't want to be flanked by the news press so I dyed my hair. Only during the past year did my features change."

"You look as beautiful now as you did back then," Griffin complemented with a charming grin and he was rewarded for his efforts with another adorable blush. "Your sister too. I thought you two were twins for a second."

"Yeah..." She muttered sadly and immediately Griffin frowned. This was definitely a soft spot for the beautiful girl.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently as he hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on her surprisingly firm shoulders. Then again, she was one of the members of the Ninja group… That means Kai too. _How did jerk-face become a ninja?_

"Remember that attack on the city two years back?"

"The first time the Overlord attacked?"

"No, when the big snake, The Great Devourer, attacked."

"A big snake attacked?"

"Yeah, he was some type of legendary snake of the Serpentine that grew with every bite he devoured. Because he was enormous he knocked down so many buildings. My sister was in one of those buildings."

"Violet, I'm so sorry," he said softly as he proceeded to give the girl a hug. At first he thought she would reject his hug but as he drew closer, she didn't move. When he did hug her, she was stiff as a board.

 _Maybe giving her a hug was a bad idea._

"Thanks… It's normally Zane who comforts me." _Or not._

"What? No one else in the team? I thought you all lived together in a big flying boat."

"Yeah… Kai did," she muttered before slipping out of his arms and heading over to the table and chairs that were out on the balcony. Instantly, he rushed forward and opened the door for her. She flashed him the prettiest smile he had ever seen. He then quickly zoomed forward and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you."

"Anything for the prettiest woman on the world."

 **.:Kai:.**

Kai's happy mood quickly ended. It was as if that little flicker of happiness was snuffed out. Instead, anger quickly boiled in the brunette's veins as he quickly went over to the doors of his balcony and slightly open it. As a result, what he wanted to hear was much clearer from the balcony located next to his.

"Anything for the prettiest woman on the world."

"Why that little prick," Kai hissed lowly. If only this sliding doors had windows! What gave that idiot the idea to think he can touch _his_ girl! Or compliment her for that matter! The master of fire did his best to restrain himself from marching out onto his balcony and hurl fireballs at that bastard.

So painfully and agonisingly, he listened to Violet's and Griffin's conversation. They exchanged nothing but minor details, birthdays, where they were born and favourite colours but to his surprise (and Griffin's as well from the gasp he heard), Violet's favourite colour was actually a scarlet red. Kai wondered if the main reason she loved that colour wasn't just because of Scarlett but… because of him too?

 _Come on Kai, don't give yourself false hope. She made it pretty clear the other night that she doesn't want anything to do with me…_ Kai thought sadly. After another minute or two, the master of speed and air went back into Violet's room and quickly, Kai went to the wall separating him from Violet's room and placed his ear against it.

"I should get some rest… Since I didn't get some last night."

"Of course. I'll see you at dinner okay?"

"Sure," Violet said with what sounds like a bit of happiness. Her angelic voice was obviously muffled by the wall but Kai wanted nothing more but for her to speak to him like that; not a voice full of anger. But after that, he heard footsteps travelling to the door and then a click indicating the door was opened.

"Violet?"

"Yes?"

"If Kai does anything else to upset you, please don't be hesitant to tell me. You deserve much more than what he's been treating you like recently."

 _What?!_ Kai thought angrily as the anger inside of him intensified, like a volcano erupting. _That bastard! I wish he was in my section so when I verse him I can kill him! How dare he?! Who does he think he is?!_

But deep inside, he knew what Griffin said was true… If he didn't go off and started to look like he was attracted to Skylor, then this would have never happened! Ugh, Jay was right. He was the stupidest person on Ninjago…

"T-Thank you for your concern Griffin." Violet's voice didn't sound the same as before. It was soft, quiet and sad.

A part of him soared at the fact that Violet may still love him but what if he mistaken it? What if she was just touched that Griffin would offer her such support? He can't jump to conclusions because last time that happened, it made Violet hate him even more. How was he supposed to fix this?

With a head full of swarming and swirling questions, Kai quickly went to the doors of his balcony and threw them open before storming over towards the rail. He then leaned over it while placing his head over the cool metal.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid!_

"Kai?" Skylor's voice called out to him from his left. In a flash, he lifted his head up to see the girl without her cloak on. Her red hair was in a high pony tail and fell down straight.

"O-Oh, hi Skylor! Looks like we're neighbours."

"That it seems," she smiled at him before turning his gaze to look at the view. "It's a beautiful view isn't it?"

"I know some things that are even more beautiful," Kai whispered, his mind already taken away to Violet. Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough.

"Kai, you're too kind," Skylor chuckled and immediately, he wanted to do nothing but slap his head.

 _Violet could be listening right now! Ah, she's probably going to hate me even more!_

 **.:Cole:.**

The ninja in black growled softly as he walked over to the room of the possibly most annoying person on the world. Right before they left the boat, Jay told him that they needed to talk about something important.

 _No doubt about him asking me to let go of Nya._ Cole thought as he stormed over. He had just found out there was a massive stash of Master Chen's noodle goods in his room. He was about to eat it all before he remembered that Jay wanted to speak with him.

The master of earth didn't want to let go of Nya. Never. Yes, in his opinion that it was rather cruel of him to take a part of Nya's heart away from Jay but he couldn't help it. She was truly the first girl to ever _really_ talk to him apart from Violet. Sure he and Violet talked but the way that Nya talked to him was just filled with so much kindness. As a kid he was constantly bullied for not being able to dance correctly or whatsoever and when he left, girls were the last thing on his mind. Sure he got a few admirers but they were girls who only liked what they see; Nya on the other hand realised who he really was. If he were to let her go now, who else would be there for him?

Once he arrived at the room, he knocked on it and immediately, the door was swung open and he was pulled in.

"What the heck Jay?!"

"Did anyone follow you?"

"What? No! You have better called me here for a good reason-"

"Trust me I have!" The man with blue eyes suddenly squeaked before looking straight at him in the eye. "Who is Violet to you exactly?"

"Violet? Really Jay, you're trying to hook me up with Violet so you can get Nya? Look, I'm sorry but I'm not letting her go any time soon-"

"What?! No, I don't want you to date Violet! Plus the idea of you letting Nya go sounds really good but this isn't what I want to talk to you about!"

"Wait, it isn't?" Cole asked with a raised eyebrow. If Jay wasn't talking about his romantic relationship… then what?

"No, of course not. Look, I know we aren't on the best terms but I need your help. Kai is a big no-no and Lloyd doesn't know anything."

"First of all, I have no idea what you're talking about so really I'm as useless as Lloyd and why not Violet?"

"Because this is about Violet and Kai!"

"Let me guess, you're playing match maker."

"Come on Cole, this is serious and normally I'm the one that isn't serious!"

"That's true."

"I've been counselling Kai for the past day on how to win Violet back but nothing is working! And before you ask any questions, he's not flirting with Skylor to get her to like him but he's doing it so we can find out what her powers are so none of us will be at a disadvantage when the time comes. But anyway, we both know how stubborn he could be so when I gave him advice, he tried to use it but it went all wrong and turned out into that fiasco last night!" The blue ninja ranted as he quickly paced the room back and forth.

"And you need my help for what…?"

"Answer my first question: how close are you and Violet?"

"Not that close. Lloyd is even closer to her than I am. Why?" But instead of answering his question, the blue ninja did his infamous rants.

"Are you serious?! You're not that close with Violet?! I thought you two would be close since you both were like team captain before Lloyd became the golden ninja! I can't have Lloyd do this because doesn't know anything about romantic relationships! This team is falling further apart; first our little dispute, Zane's death and now, Kai's and Violet's epic break up and aftermath battle.

"I just want everything to go back to normal! We're trying to save Zane so that's great but Kai and Violet are just becoming worse! And I suppose we're getting better… Ugh, I'm getting off topic. Look, what I want you to do is just try and help Violet through her feelings because she literally has no one to talk to. I would prefer for a girl to talk to her but there's no one here that we know."

"Jay, I can't do that! I've only been in one relationship and that's with Nya! That's not even a relationship because we're somehow sharing her."

"WHAT?!" Jay shouted and suddenly, his blue room sparked and electrical devices popped out of everywhere. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THE BRILLIANT PLAN I HAD IN MY MIND AND BEEN THINKING OF FOR THIS WHOLE DAY IS FOR NOTHING?!"

"Ummm… I think so?"

"How can you not be in any other relationships? You're Cole for crying out loud! You have… umm… Abs!"

"A six pack…"

"Whatever! Surely you had girls dying over you!"

"Nope." And Cole watched as Jay started to yell his infamous rant once again about working hard. Within a couple seconds, the master of earth could feel his ears starting to hurt. "Okay, shut up! Look, I'll do it okay? You're right and wrong. Yes we need to get Violet and Kai back together because as much as we sort of hate each other, theirs is just ridiculous and too loud; I need my sleep. But Zane might not be here, it might be a trap and we both know things aren't going to be fixed between us."

"Yeah… You're right."

"But I suppose it doesn't really hurt if we work together to bring those two together."

"Plus it's Kai's relationship right? Maybe once it's all fixed he can try and help our relationship with Nya."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're the one counselling Kai! That's unfair! Wait, you know what; this conversation is over. I got some delicious food waiting for me and we have discussed what you wanted to talk about so goodbye!" And immediately, Cole turned to leave.

"Don't forget to talk to Violet!"

 _Violet can wait a little… I need to make some sweet love to those noodles waiting for me!_

 **Cole may as well date food XD. Anyway, I know 1 major problem I faced with Undercover was that I didn't involve a lot of the other characters so I'm trying my very best to fix that. I dearly hope I didn't mess up Griffin's and Cole's POV. Now, I have some depressing news to tell you all. These past 7 chapters were written way before I posted the very first chapter of Underestimated but ever since, I've collided into his massive writer's block. Unfortunately, I can't tackle it at the moment because school is a pain in the rear end. I'm sooooo sorry! Massive thanks to: NinjagumnastgirlK, Guest, KaitheHotHead1, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Kai4Ever, MortalNinja, Natalie Singe, CarlyShi208 and ElementzGirl7.**

 **Guest:** Awwwwww thanks!

 **FlameNinjaofDarkFire:** It's all good! Unfortunately, you caught up at the wrong time.

 **See you all soon! Xoxo - ZaneLoverFan88**


	8. Chapter 8 - Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Chapter 8  
Looks Can Be Deceiving**

 **.:Violet:.**

This sadness that weighed in her chest was so heavy she just wanted to collapse onto the ground and just let it squish her into nothing. _Why does it hurt so bad now?_ She sadly pondered as she shuffled along the marble floor and to where her overly huge bed laid. _How come Scarlett's death didn't weigh like a ton at the time of her death? Why now?_

But the purple ninja briefly paused in her thoughts when she found the answer to her question. Kai was there to help her through. He was there to comfort her in his warm and protective embrace. He was there to whisper sweet words as she cried to him… Had she really became so dependent on Kai? Is that why she's falling apart? Ah! So many questions yet so very few answers.

As the female ninja drowned in this grief that flooded her veins, she didn't pay attention to the annoying voice of Chen as he made an announcement. How his voice got in her room she didn't know and she didn't care; whatever was that guy's problem can wait.

But Violet drew away from her thoughts when she did pay attention to the sound of her door opening. As first, the purple ninja swore she saw purple but she stopped and gasp to see her own sister standing there. _No… This can't be happening… right?_

"Scarlett?" She asked with eyes wide; no doubt showing evidence of her tears.

"Violet, I missed you," the blonde girl smiled but there was something, just something, off. Was it… her voice?

"What… what are you doing here?"

"You think I would let you get onto that boat alone?" The girl chuckled as she walked forward.

 _No, this can't be Scarlett._ Violet immediately thought, but it was no doubt her sister. This girl looked exactly the same as the painting hanging up on her wall; wavy blonde hair that fell just beneath the ribs, sky blue eyes (that looked around the interior of her room), the same lips, nose, cheeks and jaw! But how was she here?

"But how did you get here?" Violet questioned; to ensure if this wasn't a traitor but if it's really her sister. Violet wasn't sure how she would be able to forgive herself for mistrusting the blonde.

"I followed you to the boat and secretly got on and hid in some crates and then waited until now to find you."

"No, how did you get _here?_ "

"Violet, I don't understand what you're talking about," the blonde claimed and immediately Violet frowned. This wasn't her sister. All the sadness that has once filled her body was replaced in disgust and anger. _How dare someone tries to trick me by pretending to be my sister?!_

"You're not my sister," the ninja quickly hissed before getting up from the bed in a haste.

"What are you taking about? I am!"

"My sister is dead you liar!" Violet yelled, her voice vibrating through her throat in an agonising way. As these words left her mouth, the imposter that stood in front her no longer smiled sweetly but smirked.

"Oh, the weak little ninja misses her dead sister? What a shame, it was as good as it lasts," the fraud snarled, her voice no longer sounded like Scarlett's but something more nasally.

"Shut up!" The master of wind yelled before summoning a large gush of wind to knock out the imposter. The fake blonde girl quickly dodged her attack by taking cover behind the closet. "Get out of my room!"

"Not until I get my hands on that Jade Blade!" And immediately, Violet let her own eyes search for the blade.

Could it be in her room? Oh no, was that earlier announcement was to start the tournament by finding the blades? Crap! But her violet eyes found the Jade Blade on the curtain rail. How did she not notice it before?

The purple ninja was torn from her thoughts as something hit the side of her head, sending the girl falling to hit the hard marble. Ignoring the dizziness that have suddenly resided in her head, Violet quickly dodged the liar's fist that aimed for her face by rolling over. As she got up, she heard a sickening crack as skin and bone connected to the hard flooring and a string of curses that immediately followed the cry. Looking to the girl, Violet watched with astonishment as the disguise flickered in front of her and where the blonde girl used to sit before was replaced by the purple-haired competitor.

"You bitch!" The girl, Violet remembered her name to be Camille, yelled.

"Says the one who decides to shapeshift themselves into my dead sister. Really, that's a dirty move on your behalf!" Violet growled as she quickly went to retrieve the exquisite weapon but tripped when a hand latched itself onto her ankle.

It didn't take long until Camille quickly got onto her feet and ran for the blade. While on the ground, Violet flicked her wrist and watched as the purple-haired girl's body was thrown to the side. Swiftly, Violet also got onto her feet and ran for the weapon to only have Camille interfere and tackle her to the ground once again.

 **.:Kai:.**

How could he be such a fool?! Maybe it was the right thing to save Skylor from falling; but to throw her directly to the Jade Blade? That was a _horrible_ mistake! He should have gone for it instantly instead of hesitating… But how could a woman like her be so cold and vicious all of a sudden? Ugh, at this rate he's never going to find out what her powers are. What the heck, she beat him to the Jade Blade without using any powers! Unless her powers are seduction of the mind… No, if he recalls correctly, some guy named 'Nerdo' is the master of the mind.

Now that Skylor was gone, he didn't know where to go or where else the blades are going to be… It wasn't until he heard two girls screaming in the room next door did he know where he could fine one. Immediately, the brunette leaped from his balcony and onto the one that leads to Violet's room. When he threw open the door, the sight that greeted him shocked him.

Two girls that looked exactly identical and exactly like Violet tackled each other on the ground.

"Kai, help me!" One of them cried as the other one quickly pounced on her. Immediately Kai ran forward until the one on top (and have a bruised swelling on her left temple and wrists) shot him a glare.

"Don't listen to her, she's lying!"

"No, she's lying Kai! Please!"

"Listen to me, she's lying!"

Immediately, confliction swelled up in his chest as he continued to dumbly stare at the girls as they fought. Since when can somebody change forms? And why Violet of all people. Staring between the two girls, he had reasons to believe the one without the bruises was Violet since one, she couldn't possibly allow her opponent to bruise her since she's the better fighter but Violet isn't the type of girl who requested help… Unless this imposter is really a good fighter.

"Kai please! I'm sorry I yelled at you last night! I really am, I still love you!" The unblemished Violet exclaimed.

 _She's… sorry? And she stills love me?_ Happiness swelled within his stomach almost instantly, making Kai want to dance and sing to the world that the girl he loves forgave him!

"Kai, she's tricking you!" The other Violet yelled.

"Ugh, how do I know who's the real Violet?"

"I am!" They both yelled with such ferocity that Kai knew whoever this imposter is, he or she really got Violet's snappiness in the bag. But the bruised brunette swiftly placed her arms around the umblemished Violet's neck; suffocating the real Violet or imposter.

"K-Kai!" The choked girl cried as she clawed at other girl's arms. But as she did this, the chain of a necklace revealed itself through the top Violet was wearing; the Violet that was getting choked. Immediately, Kai's eyes widened to see it was the necklace he gave to Violet on her birthday.

Not wasting anymore time, he quickly shot out a fist and a ball of fire surged towards the girl choking his Violet. Immediately, she cried as the fire contacted her shoulder and her grasp on Violet lessened. That was the breaking point of his fury. Not wanting this _bitch_ to harm his girl, Kai quickly strode forward and pushed the umblemished brunette behind him. At that moment, the male ninja was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying.

"How dare you hurt her?!" He yelled as he grasped the collar of the girl that looked exactly like Violet and lifted her up, his other hand lit with fire and held back; ready to strike.

"Kai you stupid, idiotic moron! It's me!"

"Stop lying to me!" He shouted as move his fist forward to strike but to only stop when he also saw a silver chain around the girl's neck. When the realisation hit him, the sound of a sinister laugh also hit his ears. _Oh no…_

"As much as this is fun to watch, I have to go so toodaloo! Oh and thanks Kai for saving my ass!"

Instead of seeing a girl that should look like Violet, he saw a girl with purple hair. Her brown eyes glimmered with mischief and Kai tried his best not to look at her tight corset that purposely pushed up her large breasts. In her hands was also a Jade Blade. But it was all a quick glance as the girl escaped onto the balcony and jumped onto the next one over. Then, a kick to his lower region made his body flare up in agony but at the same time, brought his attention to the problem he has just caused.

"You stupid bastard!"

"Violet, please! I thought you were the imposter!" He groaned as he slowly stood up from his crouched position; his hands pressed against his aching lower region.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to save you yet you are?"

"I thought you were the one getting choked! You expect me to stand by and not do anything?!"

"Yes! As you could tell, I was doing perfectly fine until you came along!" Violet yelled, her voice cracking a couple times. His amber eyes took notice of the horrifying burn that marred her entire left shoulder and immediately, he reached out for her.

"I'm so sorry Violet."

"No, don't touch me! You caused enough trouble!" She snapped before turning around.

"Violet, stop please! I thought she was you because of the necklace! I-I didn't know, after all this time you would still wear it," he said softly as she stopped walking but her back remained to face him.

"Obviously I made a mistake in wearing it."

 _What? No no no._ Kai gasped in his head as he watched as Violet's slender and small hands reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace. She then turned around and threw it at him. Quickly letting go of his throbbing crotch, he caught the necklace. He took note of how clean the necklace was before facing the beautiful woman in front of him with pleading eyes but she quickly left the room; burnt shoulder and all.

"What have I done?"

 **.:Cole:.**

It is definitely agreeable that eating lots of Mister Chen's delicious goodness before a fight is _NOT_ a good idea. If anything, the master of earth felt absolutely sick. When he finally got to the throne room where players are meant to hand in their Jade Blades, Cole frowned, seeing Griffin there. After that speeding piece of dirt stole his Jade Blade, the male ninja was not in a happy mood. This gave him determination to help Kai's and Violet's relationship so that speeding jerk won't need to hover by them constantly. What did surprise him the most was that Jay was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Dude, what happen to you?" Motormouth asked him. "You look like you're going to hurl at any moment."

"Don't remind me," Cole groaned, "but what about you? Why are you in a towel? Please tell me you're wearing some underwear."

"Hey, I got attacked while I have having a bath! You expect me to put on some clothes while having vines covered in thorns trying to attack me? No thanks!"

"You got attacked while having a bath?"

"I know, ridiculous right?" Jay asked before they both took notice of the green ninja who was making their way over to them. So far, only them three, Griffin, Skylor, Camille, Gravis, Jacob and Neuro was there. Only Invizable, Ash, Toxikita, Karloff, Shade, Bolobo and Kai and Violet were left to arrive.

"You guys looks like you're getting along… But why are you wearing a towel?"

"I know it's weird and it's a long story but you didn't happen to see Kai or Violet while trying to find a blade did you?"

"No," Lloyd answered with a frown on his face but they stopped with they heard a giggle. All three of them turned to the giggling Camille.

"What's so funny?" Cole asked, gaining the attention of the other competitors that were there.

"No wonder why you all are so caring of your female team mate. She's such a weak and vulnerable little thing isn't she?" The purple-haired girl sneered as she looked down to her nails.

"Violet is probably the strongest fighter here so shut your mouth if you know what's best for you," Cole snapped as he took a step forward towards the girl. He immediately stopped when a hand touched his shoulder. It didn't surprise him Peacemaker Lloyd was trying to stop a fight from erupting.

"You call her the strongest fighter?" The girl snorted before bursting out laughing. "No, you must have got it all wrong. She's weak; that's how I got my blade. Pttf, that girl can't even handle her own sister's death-"

"Shut it Camille," Lloyd said firmly. "You should wait and see how the death of your entire family sits on your shoulder then we'll see who the stronger person is."

"Oh, I have but I don't sit and cry on the bed," the girl sneered. "She's too sensitive; people like that don't deserve to be in a tournament like this. She's like a love-sick puppy too."

"What did you do?" Cole demanded. A hatred already blossomed in his gut for this girl. Although he wasn't that close to Violet, he still saw her as a sister just like how he saw the rest of his team as brothers – and he will not allow such a vile creature like Camille to insult Violet like that.

"Nothing much really, I just formed myself to look like her when Kai came in. He believed I was the real Violet so he attacked her. It would have been an entertaining fight to watch but I had to leave. You know, it was so easy to trick your red friend too. It's a shame; he's so handsome yet so dumb as well."

"Don't you dare talk about Kai like that!" Lloyd shouted.

 _Kai attacked Violet? If this hag isn't lying, then what's happening now? Should we head over to stop whatever is going on right now?_ Cole pondered as he looked to Jay and Lloyd to see they wore similar thunderous looks he could imagine was on his face as well. Looking to the other competitors (and noting Bolobo, Ash and Shade had arrived), he saw Griffin frowning deeply and Skylor wearing a blank expression. _If Kai really hurt Violet, does it mean she'll probably hate him for good? How can we ever get the two back together?_ And upon this thought, he glanced at Jay who also mirrored his concern look.

"Violet is twice the person you are," Griffin said, shocking the three ninja. "At least she cares for people around her unlike you who's cold. You seemed so desperate to slither into my bed last night; yet no man wants to do anything with you. No matter how many disguises you put on, men aren't attracted to heartless women."

With a face beet red, the girl spluttered unintelligently before fumbling with her next choice of words. "Well no girls like men with tiny-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop!" Jay blabbered.

Cole quickly realised Jay was merely just saving Lloyd from embarrassment. Never in his life have he seen the blonde boy so red before! But Jay managed to quieten the argument which led Camille and Griffin going to opposite sides of the room.

It wasn't long until Invizable and Toxikita showed up and after a minute, Violet too. Leaving Kai or Karloff to come in and secure a place to move into the next round. But Cole could only gasp to see a red and angry blistering burn through the singed part of her shirt.

"Violet!" Both he, Jay and Lloyd chorused before quickly rushing over to her. "Camille wasn't joking."

"Let me guess, that liar told you what happened?"

"Yeah…" Lloyd said guiltily. "She said some cruel stuff-"

"Such as?"

"Well… She said you were this broken and weak little girl but we diminished those comments quickly."

"That burn looks really bad. Maybe they have a doctor or something here," Cole muttered as he gently reached out to inspect the wound but Violet quickly evaded their hands.

"I'm fine. Give it a couple hours and it'll disappear."

"But it may get infected or something! What if it then slows down your healing process-?"

"Trust me, I'm fine," the girl grumbled before glaring over Jay's shoulder – no doubt to Camille. "Wait, why are you in a towel?"

"It's an experience I do not want to explain," Jay groaned. "But that's nearly everyone back with a Jade Blade… Only Kai and Karloff is missing."

"Well let's just hope Kai gets the blade and not Karloff," Lloyd said softly and immediately, Cole knew that wasn't the wisest thing to say.

"I don't care anymore. If he wins, fine. If he loses, maybe it's for the best that we don't see each other."

 **Helloooooo everyone! I'm back from the world of the dead! Sorry for my long absence, I won't bother mentioning why I've disappeared for so long since it's a poor excuse. Well… does school counts as a poor excuse? Anyway, I'm extremely sorry for the offensive language. I really don't want to use it but with another story, I got a comment saying how arguments that are meant to be vicious aren't vicious – it's still too soft. Trust me, it won't happen often. But massive thanks to be beta reader and to all my supporters for the last chapter! I haven't forgot you all!**

 **Updates will be back to normal, an update on Sunday (maybe your guys' late Saturday night). I just posted this a little early since I know you all would be eager to have me back. Thanks for continuing to support me and being patient with this writer's block. Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	9. Chapter 9 - Guidance of Others

**Chapter 9  
Guidance of Others**

 **.:Kai:.**

The haunting images of Violet's aggressively burnt shoulder were permanently engraved into his mind. When Kai first inflicted the wound onto her shoulder, it was nothing but a bloody wound with little black flecks on the burnt skin. When he saw it again, it was when he got the Jade Blade off Karloff. With a scowl on her face, Violet's ruined shirt was discarded to reveal her undergarments and the angry blistering wound which was oozing pus out. Although the charred skin had healed a bit since he had last seen her, the burn looked horrendous and guilt nibbled at his gut.

When Chen had arrived with Clouse and stole the attention of the gathered competitors and the loser, Karloff, Kai kept his amber eyes on the girl and Cole. With tender care Kai hasn't known his fearless brother possess, the bulky man used a rag to gently wipe away at the oozing pus. Once it was gone, he then spread a salve over the wound and ignited a couple groans and hisses of pain from the girl. Kai forced himself to look away but to only be caught in the glare Griffin sent him. Not wanting to look at that jerk, the male brunette looked away to see Karloff fall through a trapdoor. The guilt he had for Karloff couldn't compare to the guilt he had for Violet. He had looked back to Griffin but to only frown deeply when the master of speed's eyes wondered over Violet's form with a spark of lust before those red shades. Who couldn't look at Violet? Her flat stomach was adorned with lean muscle. Her tense back perfectly displayed the strength there but as well as the scars Vincent inflicted onto her. Her waist dipped in before flaring out to her hips – teasing all eyes with her feminine and sexy curves.

 _Knock, knock_.

Kai sighed his mind was brought back to the present. He turned over on his bed and waited for the door to open. Only after a couple more knocks and a frustrated groan did the door finally open to reveal Jay's body clad in its usual blue.

"Man, you're in soooo much trouble!"

"You're telling me…" Kai muttered as he looked to his clenched hand which held the necklace Violet threw at him.

"What made you think Camille was Violet?" Jay asked as his light footsteps made their way over to his bed. Kai sighed and sat up to give more room for Jay to sit on… even though it was a massive bed.

"This," the male brunette answered as he gave the necklace over to Jay. As a response, Jay's blue eyes widen.

"Is this… the necklace you made for Violet on her birthday two years ago?"

"It is… I saw it on Camille's neck and automatically assumed it was Violet since how would the imposter know? But she did… I'm such a fool Jay, how can I ever fix this? I hurt her!"

"I know. I saw it. Although it's a little better now."

"A little? She's never going to forgive me now! I've weakened her for the tournament!"

"Kai, she's isn't some fragile flower that's going to break at any moment. Yes, you burnt her shoulder but she will heal. You're doubting her skill," Jay sighed as he placed his hand onto the tamer of fire's shoulder. "Look dude, you haven't eaten anything for all of today and we're going to need our strength for the next round. Join us for dinner this time."

"But… What about Violet?"

"Cole's trying to get her out too. Plus, we all need to work on getting Zane out because I don't think these people are going to hand Zane over; I think they used him to lure us here."

 **.:Violet:.**

The twenty-year-old laid on her bed – back to the door and lights all off. Her violet eyes lingered over the devastating state of her room. The furniture was all turned over from her previous brawl with Camille. Luckily, there were no blood and no scorch marks.

Winching, Violet curled herself around her pillow even more and pressed her nose into the soft silk. With her eyes finally closed, she could feel her tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes as one of her hands clutch the material of her shirt. The necklace was supposed to be there but in her blind rage of fury, she took it off and threw it at the person who gave it to her. Why did she do that? She had nothing left of Kai except for memories that he might make similar ones to any other girl he desires. She gave back the beautiful ring he gave her and now she has foolishly given back the necklace.

When she heard knocking at the door, she wanted to roll over but the ninja knew her shoulder would not agree with this movement. So she gave a loud hum, in hopes whoever was at the door could hear her. If it was Kai, she would conjure up her strongest winds and blow him away. If it was Griffin, then she's definitely in a pickle; she can't talk to him about this! But the door open, letting a warm light flood into her dark room. But looking at the shadows created, she saw the buff form of Cole. Without any warnings, the lights of her room turned on.

"A little warning would be nice," she muttered as she remained in her fetal position.

"Violet…" Cole's baritone voice sighed as he walked closer to her bed. She could feel the bed dip down with his weight as he sat on it. She momentarily flinched with a placed a hand on her upper arm. "What… What happened?"

Frowning, she sat up and turned to look at the ninja who looked back to her. Never had she actually seen him so… caring and concerned before, but not just a team mate kind of care; more like a good friendship. She realised this courageous person wasn't just about muscle and strength when he tenderly took care of her shoulder. Although she wasn't comfortable being in a room of males with no shirt on and in a grey bra, she placed her trust in Cole to not take advantage of her… Unlike that bastard Vincent. Violet was definitely not oblivious to the stares the other male competitors gave her and it reminded her so much of the stares Vincent would when his own beady eyes glance over her body.

"Violet," he repeated, "what happened?"

"Camille said I was just this broken and weak little girl right?"

"Yeah but I don't see how this is related to-"

"She was right," Violet whispered as she clutched the pillow in her grasps and squeezed it. "I came in here and saw that painting of Scarlett and I-. For some reason, I couldn't cope with the grief… Normally I can but today, I just fell apart. Camille came in and saw me in such a state and transformed into Scarlett. She didn't know my sister was dead so after a few comments I was able to be a hundred percent certain that Scarlett didn't come back to life or whatsoever. So we fought for the Jade Blade that was in my room. During our fight, she did something to my wrists and I couldn't use my powers."

"What?!"

"I can use them now but she pressed a nerve in both of them and I couldn't use my powers against her. She also left bruises on my wrists but I recovered quickly. Soon Kai entered in and saw us fighting. She called out to him begging for his help, I said for him to not trust her at all."

"But he should have known that you were you. We all know you're too stubborn to ask for help."

"Well he forgot that. Camille even had the nerve to say that I still love him."

"And do you?" Cole asked her. Immediately, she fell silent. "Violet, you can tell me. You're like a sister to me and I don't want to see you hurt. And before you ask, I have always been this nice!"

"I know… it's just that I don't know anymore. I did but now I can tell he doesn't love me. A part of me wants me to just stop- Why am I telling you this?" Violet quickly shook her head and proceeded to get up but stopped when Cole firmly grasped her hand.

"You can tell me anything."

"I'm fine. I can work this out on my own."

"Violet, please. The longer you keep this in to yourself, the longer you'll be suffering in this pain. I just want to help you. Please," he begged – something she have only seen him do for cake. Maybe, she does need to lift some weight off her chest.

"O-Okay…"

"So what exactly made him think you weren't you?"

"I managed to put Camille into a choke hold for a few seconds. She managed to get some words out before Kai suddenly shot the fire at me. I let go, he grabbed me and lifted me up by the shirt and was about to punch me in the face with his fist – which was on fire – but… I suppose if it wasn't for Camille revealing herself, Kai would have struck me again." And she watched as Cole's face changed to a mortified expression. "Afterwards, he tried to apologise to me… I suppose I should have listened but I was just too hurt; physically and emotionally. He told me he didn't know, he just saw my birthday necklace around her neck and assumed I was the imposter."

"And..?"

"I took off the necklace from my neck and threw it at him before leaving."

"You should have stayed, listen to his apology."

"And what? Leave the last Jade Blade for Kai and I to fight over?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Violet, we both know if that was the case, he would give the blade to you. Kai still loves you," Cole said. Those words made her heart stopped as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-What? No he doesn't. Why would he flirt with that redhead if he still loves me? Can you explain that?"

"Because he's not flirting with her to get into a romantic relationship with her. He's flirting with her so he can get her to spill of her powers; she's the only person whose powers we haven't worked out yet. Plus, I think he did it to try and make you jealous."

"Well he did."

"He did that so he can see you still care but the idiot didn't think if it would actually hurt you or not," Cole groaned as he ran his big hands through his saggy hair.

"I just…" She stammered quietly as he looked away from Cole and to her hands. "I just can't forgive him."

"I know, and I don't even blame you. But you need to give him a chance Violet. Last night on the boat with you two arguing, whenever Kai tried to say something you interrupted him. I've realised it's quite a habit of yours."

 _He's right… I actually never paid attention to that. Do I really interrupt people?_

"From my point of view, you two are still in love with each other but are making carless and stupid errors that are just driving each other further apart. One of you just need to take the first right step to confess and it'll all be over; this hurt and betrayal."

"… Thanks Cole."

"No worries. Come, let's head to dinner. I'm sure you're starving from missing out on breakfast and lunch!"

 **.::.**

It was decided during dinner that they would meet up in Kai's room at midnight to begin their search for Zane. The female brunette must admit it was strange to sit at the table with Kai diagonally opposite her. On both of her sides were Lloyd and Cole, while to Kai's right, was Jay and then Garmadon. She tried to avoid eye contact at all times but only thrice did the molten amber and soft violet eyes meet. She wished it didn't have to be in Kai's room; why not Cole's, Jay's or Lloyd's? Why his?

A grunt tore through her throat as the pain in her shoulder distracted her mind from her thoughts. She was trying to replace the bandages on her shoulder but it wasn't the easiest thing on the world. The wound that marred her shoulder looked a lot better already even though it was healing much slower than it should be. Not much pus oozed out as the wound was finally starting to heal itself again. The blisters had gone down slightly and the red angry patch have considerably shrunken but left faint scars.

"Looks like I just have to somehow cope with it," Violet said to herself in the mirror before securing the end of the bandage and proceeded to change into her ninja gi. She considered the tournament robes that were issued but her gi can accommodate her daggers.

Once she was done, she looked to her clock to see there were only a minute left until midnight. Turning invisible, she quickly opened her balcony doors and slipped out only to quickly shut and silently too when she saw Kai talking to Skylor.

"Oh what a beautiful night!" Kai exclaimed loudly. Violet rolled her eyes as she silently leapt onto Kai's balcony but to stop and realise Jay was hanging from the very bottom of his balcony!

"What do you think happened to Karloff?" Skylor asked as she moved closer to the edge of her balcony and to Kai's.

Moving forward, Violet reluctantly stood next to Kai and leaned over the rails to see Jay struggling to hold on with one hand. She focused deeply and tried to project her 'light bending skills' onto Jay. She nearly sighed with relief when she saw him vanish in her eyes. Looking to Kai, she could tell he obviously saw the blue ninja disappear but fortunately for them, Skylor didn't.

"I don't know but I feel horrible about it. If I've known what would have happened-"

"You did what you had to do," the redhead told him softly, her pale lips turning into a smile. Violet frowned. One: because of this little affair between Kai and Skylor and two: they needed to get Zane! They had no time for stalling!

While focusing to keep Jay invisible, Violet moved her hands through graceful movements. The soft and nearly non-existent winds that blew were now a tad harsher but noticeably colder.

"I'm sorry if I was cold towards you," Skylor continued.

"Oh umm, speaking about cold; boy it's getting chilly!"

"It is but… I like the chill. It calms me," the girl continued. Violet frowned and tried to force the wind to go colder but Skylor seems to not care at all! "You have asked me about my powers before…"

"Oh yeah. Finally going to tell me?" He asked in a seductive matter that made Skylor chuckle slightly.

Feeling anger swell up in her chest, her hands no longer moved in a graceful flow but sharp movements; causing the wind to howl and making Kai cringe. Violet smirked, remembering how he hated the cold. As a bit of revenge, she aimed a cold breeze at him. He must have known she was next to him on his left because he looked right at her with an annoyed look.

"I'm the master of Amber," Skylor informed.

"Amber?"

"When I touch an elemental master, I can feel their chi and the structure of it. As a result, I can bend whatever element they behold."

"So you copy other people's elemental powers?"

"Yes, only if I have touched them before. Chi is such a strange thing; everyone has different structures. There are many passages and ends that leads you to one thing or another. So while someone may have a weak connection to their powers and chi blockage, I can still see the structure of their chi and copy it; thus making me the stronger wielder of that element than them."

"So if someone had a really strong chi, you become as strong as them?"

"No, unfortunately. I only copy the structure, not the amount."

 _So Skylor can pretty much control every element?! That is so unfair! There is no doubt she would be able to beat one of us… that's mean we have to avoid contact with her to prevent her was stealing our powers. Kai's already taken and probably Karloff since he grabbed her to get her cloak._

Not wanting to dwell on this, Violet made the winds blow harder that the doors trembled in their frames.

"We should head inside before we catch a cold. I'll see you tomorrow," Kai said as he gave her a smile before heading into his room.

Knowing he's only doing this so she'll go too, Violet leaned over the rails and grasped Jay's wrist with her uninjured hand. Once she heard the door shut to Skylor's room, she then let go of her invisibility charm.

"Smart thinking Violet," Jay whispered.

"Don't thank me yet. I have to somehow get you up here."

But she stopped when the door opened and Kai quickly walked over. Immediately, her heart pounded to an agonisingly fast pace.

"Umm… I can get him up since your shoulder is… well…" Kai murmured. She numbly nodded and quickly left.

 **Okay, crappy and rushed ending but I'm afraid it would have to do for now. Sorry if this was a little late, my awesome Beta Reader edited this while in her exam week so the process took a little longer. But also massive thanks to all my readers and reviewers: Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, I6oyedepo, KaitheHotHead1, KaiLover911, Bl0ndie, ElementzGirl7, Natalie Singe, Dark Yugi and all my silent readers!**

 **I6oyedepo:** Oh you're Bolu? Yay, you got an account! :)

 **ElementzGirl7:** Yes and also because I just thought the whole thing was hilarious XD

 **Dark Yugi** : THANKS FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER!

 **I can't believe you all got me up to 100 reviews in only 8 chapters! You guys are amazing! I'll see you all next week! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	10. Chapter 10 - Hidden Within Shadows

**Chapter 10  
Hidden Within Shadows**

 **.:Kai:.**

Molten amber eyes painfully watched as Violet's retreating figure disappeared into his room. He thought that for a moment, she had forgiven him; seeing how she helped to try and get rid of Skylor quicker and managed to make Jay disappear. But just seeing her leave so quickly when he got near her caused a spike of pain in the brunette's chest, a pain that hasn't left him since he first saw her in a year.

"Hey Romeo, I know this is hard for you and all but please, get me up already!"

"R-Right, sorry Jay," Kai numbly apologised as he leaned over the rails and hauled up the ninja in blue.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Once Jay was safely on the balcony, they both headed into the room and Kai wasn't surprised to see Cole had already indulged himself into his food while talking to Violet and Lloyd.

"Whoa! Nice room!" Jay exclaimed, taking in the exterior of his room.

"Yeah… It's great," Kai muttered as he discreetly looked towards Violet to only see that she hasn't even spared him a glance.

 **.:Jay:.**

Things between Kai and Violet were definitely not good! Jay thought Cole would be able to change Violet's mind on Kai but it seemed that whatever the food loving ninja have said just made her avoid him at all costs! The blue ninja could only sigh as the others (Kai, Lloyd and Violet) started to formulate a plan.

"I suppose Violet could turn us all invisible."

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how hard that is? I would have to focus on every single one of you and can't be distracted by little minor problems. One person other than myself is complicated enough," the purple kunoichi explained before pacing back and forth. "We just have to hide in the shadows and just dodge the guards."

"But this place is crawling with guards! Some of us may not be as stealthy as we used to be…" Lloyd mentioned but Jay's mind wandered.

 _I knew it would have been better to talk to Violet myself… but if Kai found out, he would force me to deliver messages that would possibly anger her more! By having Cole, things would be less biased… But he's hopeless! How did I trust him with this task?_

Jay pondered with a frown. If there wasn't an elemental master of love, there is now and Jay is more determined than ever to get the two together. All he need to do is to figure out how to stop Kai being stupid and how to snap Violet out of her stubbornness. _Come on Jay, think back to those cheesy romance movies you used to watch with Nya. What else did those characters do?_

"G-Guys! This b-bed is err-!"

"Cole! We get it! You like my bed!"

"N-No, I think I might have found a way to sneak around!" The ninja in black explained as he quickly got up from the bed and immediately tugged on Lloyd's arm.

"Cole, this is no time for jokes-"

"I'm not joking!"

Jay could only shake his head at the darker skinned man. Reflecting on the past, it was always him – the master of lightning – that was the immature one. The one that apparently made the bad jokes and doesn't take anything serious unless it is a dire situation. Now with this one year split, lots have changed. Kai went back to his arrogant and dumb self. Violet is back to being cold, mistrustful and stubborn towards Kai but really sweet and kind to everyone else. Cole is a food obsessed ninja who now sometimes act immature rather than the serious and fearless leader he used to be. Lloyd remained the same since last time and then there's him, Jay. Judging on himself, Jay believed he no longer was the super childish and immature ninja. Sure he has his moments and he panics a bit… Well a lot but at least he's serious now; right?

"All of you, come here and lie on the bed."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Kai, don't make me get up and drag you here myself!" So reluctantly, they all went to the bed. "Now lie down, all of you!"

"Cole, we aren't going to fit," Violet muttered.

"Are you kidding? It's a freaking huge bed! We _will_ all fit!"

"Can't we just sit or something?"

"No, I was lying down when it happened!"

Jay groaned as he awkwardly lay beside Cole. He would do anything to get the ninja in black to shut up! Is this how everyone felt when he gets chatty? But after seeing him lie down, everyone else did. Kai laid down next to him while Lloyd got on the other side of Cole and Violet laid down next to him.

"T-This is w-weird… and I feel ridiculous!" Lloyd stammered as he shifted. The vibrations easily travelled through the bed.

"How do you think I feel? I'm the only girl on the bed!"

"V-V-Violet! I didn't m-mean it like that!" Lloyd spluttered violently, making Cole snicker. Jay lifted his head and caught sight of the green ninja with a face as red as the pillows. He tried to resist the urge to laugh as well.

"Lloyd, one day you have to learn about it-"

"No! I may be nineteen but that is no reason for me to know birds and bees now!"

 **.:Kai:.**

Turned out, Cole wasn't crazy. After wiggling on the bed and pushing back his pillow, it hit a button and immediately the bed flipped! But who would even design these secret passages?

Originally, Kai thought that between their rooms was just a wall since he could hear his neighbours (especially Violet's) well enough. It seemed that wasn't the case for every single wall unless it's just his room. The corridor between the two walls of what would be to his room and Skylor's was about a meter and half (nearly five feet) wide. The walls were devoted of any colours and there were no lights.

After hearing Jay complaining about the darkness, Kai quickly lit his hand on fire. The flame that engulfed his hand leaped to life and twirled around in a fiery dance. It illuminated the walls and everything around him with a soft orange hue. But, the brunette tore his amber eyes away from the flame and towards Violet.

For a moment, their eyes met. Her mesmerising violet eyes captured the light and the movement of the flickering flame that danced around his hand. Although Kai felt somewhat embarrassed she caught him looking at her, he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Whenever he had looked into Violet's eyes, he was always amazed at the unique colour and pattern her orbs held but this time, it was different. There this new kind of beauty; something more mysterious, beautiful and… sexy. The ninja of fire half pondered if it had something to do with her eyes capturing the light of his element. Or maybe he's appreciating her beauty more now that she wanted nothing to do with him.

 _Ha, I suppose 'you never realise the value of something until you lose it' is truer than I thought._ Kai thought sadly as Violet was the first to break eye contact.

He probably deserved it – her rejection. He caused her nothing but pain, anger and sadness. Maybe Griffin was right; Violet deserves much more.

"Zane probably isn't on the island but in it- wait, do you guys hear that?" Jay whispered.

At first, Kai thought the master of lightning meant that sound of his flame starting to snap until he heard _it_. It was a grunt, a feminine and low grunt. It didn't take long until he realised it was Skylor since it sounded from her room… but what was she doing? The brunette's curiosity slowly ascended to its peak, like a tiger fixated upon its prey. Was there another round going on right now? Was someone fighting her?

 _No._ Kai quickly and firmly told himself. He shouldn't be caring what was happening right now. There might be a slim chance of getting Violet back – even though that chance was diminishing rapidly.

"It's Skylor. We should hurry and try to find Zane before someone realised we're gone," he informed them as he proceeded to move onwards.

"Kai, stop. What if she's fighting someone? What if the next round has already started?" Lloyd asked before turning his head to the wall. Kai followed his gaze and found a pair of holes. They were positioned to give a view into her room.

"Whoa whoa whoa Lloyd! We can't just invade her privacy! And we must certainly not go peeking into a girl's room without permission!" Jay exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"It never stopped Kai."

The tamer of fire grimaced guiltily as he barely heard Violet's whisper. He looked back to her but to only see she was whispering to Cole who was frowning deeply at her. Jay and Lloyd on the other hand were climbing up the wall to peer into Skylor's room.

As Kai's molten amber eyes looked over to Violet again, he couldn't help but let them linger on her shoulder. He was sort of surprised to see she wasn't wearing the tournament robes but her ninja gi instead. _Probably so it doesn't show the bandages…_ Kai thought sadly.

The tournament robes that were issued weren't as concealed as their previous ninja gi. These clothes lacked sleeves and a collar; fully exposing their necks, shoulders and arms. As much as he wanted to see Violet in hers, he knew she would want to hide her injury as much as possible.

"Guys, good news. The next round hasn't started. Skylor is just training- What?! Skylor can control fire?!"

"Oh, Kai, Violet and I forgot to mention; Skylor can control absorb any element she touches and use them."

"Wait… she's using my element?" Kai asked with surprise. "Wait, that doesn't matter. Now that we know there isn't another round going on right now, let's keep moving."

They ventured through the many corridors of the secret passageways. It was literally a maze and they were fortunate enough that Cole was unconsciously leaving a trail back to their rooms. Since he had the source of light, he was forced into going first. As the hour past, Kai couldn't help but let his mind drift to Violet.

He wanted her back so bad. He'd missed waking up with her petite yet semi-muscular form in his arms. He missed her scent of strawberries and apples; it was a scent he could no longer smell from her. He missed the way she would speak to him, her voice full of love and passion. Kai definitely missed the way they could just look into each other's eyes and feel like time have frozen in place. He missed her dearly when she was gone but now that she was back, the master of fire realised how much Violet really meant to him and how dependant he was on her. Not seeing her for a year had been tough, but seeing her yet not being able to interact with her the same way they used to was excruciating.

"Kai, stop!"

And within milliseconds, this quiet and lone train of thought was abruptly interrupted as two hands quickly yanked him back. Due to his sudden movement, the brunette lost his balance and fell backwards and ended up landing on someone. Lighting his hand on fire again, he saw he fell on Lloyd.

"S-Sorry Lloyd," Kai stammered before swiftly getting up.

"Lloyd, what's wrong? What's with the sudden stop?" Cole asked immediately.

"There's booby traps. I've noticed a couple on the walls but this is the first one on the ground."

"Booby traps? Ha! That's so cool! Oh, I-I mean, they're kind of cool- Wait, no! They're totally not cool because you know, they're dangerous," Jay stammered as he sheepishly grinned. "Just ignore me."

"For now on, we need to watch where we step and not have our heads in the clouds," Lloyd said sternly. Hearing the last bit, Kai instantly knew Lloyd was referring to him.

 **.:Violet:.**

" _Violet, what was that?"_

 _"What do you mean 'what was that'?"_

 _"You whispering how that never stopped Kai. You need to let go of this grudge and just come true with your feelings to him."_

 _"Cole, I told you I don't even know what my own feelings are!"_

 _"Well then give him a chance to express his. Holding grudges is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die, at least that's what Sensei Wu told me. The anger you hold inside will damage you the longer it stays. Don't be a prisoner of yourself Violet."_

A few minutes have passed and currently, she was waiting behind a pillar. Her eyes roamed the large cavern with ancient runes engraved onto the brown, crumbling rocks. Many barrels and torches of fire littered around the place and a monument of a large snake was presented. It reminded her slightly of the Great Devourer statue in the lost city of Ouroborus.

The boys managed to silently knock out a couple of Chen's henchmen and steal their clothing. Unfortunately, the henchmen were only males and their uniforms left their chests bare which is something not good for her. So, while Jay, Kai, Cole and Lloyd stand in the crowd of henchmen, she stayed back in her invisible form and watched.

While nothing happened for the time being, Violet allowed her mind to drift back to the words Cole whispered to her. Since… when did he become so wise? Sure he was smart and recently a tad immature and kind but never have she imagined him to be wise. The kunoichi of wind knew he was right though. It would be better if this grudge would cease to an end but she couldn't find it inside herself to forgive Kai. What if they were wrong about him? It has been slightly over a year since they have all seen each other, Kai can surely change drastically in that time.

"Bring out the loser!"

Drawing her attention away from her thoughts, Violet looked back to the cavern and saw that all the henchmen were bowed low to the ground. Chen was dressed in his mighty robes while holding onto a staff that was bigger than him! Hearing grunts, her purple eyes found two other henchmen dragging a struggling Karloff towards the noodle maker.

"Hands off Karloff! Karloff wished he never signed up for this!" The foreign man yelled in his deep voice. The metal man was thrown onto the ground in front of Chen's feet in a harsh manner.

"Like I said, use it or lose it!" The sadistic man sneered before snorting off into his hysterical laugh.

Watching carefully with wide violet eyes, ice blasted out of the glowing crystal that sat in Chen's staff and hit Karloff straight in the chest. Immediately, a pained wail echoed off the walls of the vast cavern. For a tough man like Karloff, Violet was surprised to hear this kind of response. It wasn't like that ice was turning Karloff into a snowman. But it was until his metal skin turned normal and a soft aura glow flowed into the staff's crystal. But… there was no ice. That means…

"W-What happened to my metal?" Karloff whimpered as lifted himself from the ground. His voice was truly miserable and it was the first time she heard Karloff use a first person pronoun.

 _Chen… Just stole his powers! That's what use it or lose it means! But… what is he doing this these powers? Wait, that ice beforehand; it must be Zane's! It means he is on the island!_

Happiness quickly swelled in Violet's chest that their robotic brother was truly here; maybe not in the best conditions with the friendliest people but he was here!

"Intruder!" Chen's ghastly voice yelled out. Violet quickly chastised herself for getting too distracted and quickly looked at the four boys that were running her way. "Get them! They cannot escape!"

Just as the boys got within a couple meters from where she was, she ran into the tunnel.

"What did you guys do this time?" She asked while running ahead of them. She didn't allow herself to break from her invisibility form. If Chen and his men only saw four people, it is likely they won't immediately suspect the five of them -competitors- as the intruders.

"The chocolate markings were melting and they heard us whispering."

"You shouldn't have been whispering!"

"Hey, this is our first undercover mission! You messed up on yours as well don't forget."

"At least I lasted a little longer than you all," Violet ended up chuckling. It was almost like old times. When they could fight against Serpentine with a little bit of humour… just without Zane.

"Well run faster because I don't want to bump into you!" Cole yelled out from behind her. "I can't even tell where you are!"

"Fine but watch out for the-"

" _Oof!_ "

"-booby trap…" Violet cringed as she heard a thud right behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the others had stopped and hurried to help Cole up. Another thud followed quickly and looking back to the cultists, the kunoichi was surprised to only see a wall.

"Ah ha! The booby trap goes into our favour. I told you guys it was cool- Right sorry. Ignore me," Jay sheepishly said with a light chuckle.

"We don't have much time. If Chen finds out that it's us who have been spying on him, he'll march straight to our rooms. We need to go now-!" But the sound of metal being imbedded into rock interrupted Kai.

Looking back again, Violet saw axes swinging out of the walls and onto the ground. They were getting closer.

"Run run run!"

 **Sorry to end it a little bit shorter than usual. But as always, massive thanks to WowWhatALongUsernameIHave for beta reading this chapter for me and all my reviewers: Kai Lover911, Kai4Ever, KaitheHotHead1, Bl0ndie, CarlyShi208, Sabine123, ElementzGirl7, Guest and all my silent readers!**

 **Bl0ndie:** Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Jonah or Nathan. I'll add them in soon, after the tournament ;)

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be back next week! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	11. Chapter 11 - Midnight Opportunity

**Chapter 11  
Midnight Opportunity**

 **.:Violet:.**

A deep and brutal groan escaped her lips as she landed in the most uncomfortable way on something soft. At first, Violet knew it couldn't have been worst… until something landed on top of her. Without her proper acknowledgment, a small cry cross between a gasp left her lips and her bluish-purple eyes flew open. Her eyes were greeted with the slightly hazy sight of what appears to be Kai's bedroom and someone's arm over her left eye. The master of wind's chest felt like someone had placed heavy stones upon it and it literally took her breath away.

When she heard a husky groan next to her ear, her whole body froze up immediately as she realised who landed on her. Leaning her head up, the sight of brown hair on the right side of her vision and red clothes on her body confirmed that it was Kai who landed on her.

"C-Can't b-breathe," she spluttered as she tried to push her hands against Kai to get off her.

Only after a few seconds, he seemed to have come back to his senses and pushed himself up. But his body lower body remained over her as his arms supported his upper body on either side of her head. At first, she wanted nothing more than to gather air back into her lungs but when she caught sight of Kai's eyes, she forgot to breathe.

It was like what happened back in the passageway. Something just… clicked. Like the world became a haze as she gazed deeper in his eyes. At the back of her mind, 'red alert!' was being yelled out but once again, she was captured by Kai's eyes.

 _Not again… Not again please!_

His two, perfect orbs were a soft amber colour with specks of gold swirling within them. Along the edges, bronze shone brightly. The look he had in his eyes was something different though. The way they gazed into her own eyes held nothing but longing… but how would she know?

"Blah! Get off me!" Cole's voice suddenly shouted out and quickly turning her head to the side, Violet just caught sight of Cole pushing Jay off the bed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!"

"Guys, shut up! These walls aren't sound proof!" Lloyd hissed.

"You are disgusting!" Jay yelled out anyway.

"I'm disgusting?! You're the one who fell on me and kissed me!"

"Wait, what?" Both Violet and Kai said which immediately made chocolate brown, meadow green and cerulean blue eyes turn their ways. All three pairs of eyes were wide.

The kunoichi's own eyes widen when she remembered the situation she was in. Looking back up, she saw Kai looking back at her. Feeling discomfort swirling in the bottom of her stomach, she quickly pushed her hands towards Kai's chest and a gush of wind accompanied her push. Instantly, the master of fire was off her.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," she curtly said before making a wild dash to the balcony and to her own room.

"Violet, wait!" She heard Cole cry after her but she didn't stop.

Once she landed on her balcony, she swished her arm to the side and the door immediately opened for her. As she walked through, she slammed it behind her and immediately went to her closet to change into her nightwear.

How did she let herself become so distracted in his eyes? How careless was she? It became worse when the others saw how Kai was on top of her!

"Just breathe… Just breathe…" Violet whispered to herself before winching. She should have remembered her shoulder was still injured and needed extra care when changing.

"V-Violet," a masculine voice stammered as the door to her balcony was thrown open.

"Get out Kai!" She immediately screeched before clumsily falling back into her closet in order to hide her half naked body from the intruder.

"No, I won't. I need to apologise and-"

"I'm getting change you idiot!"

"O-Oh." She heard Kai stammer and immediate silence settled between them.

Violet's heart was pounding so loud. It thudded painfully against her chest as she remained in her awkward position in her closet. The way the doors were opened shielded her from Kai. She instantly listened for Kai's footsteps but heard nothing except for his deep breaths that sounded from the door.

"I'm not looking, I swear. My back is faced towards you."

"I don't care. Get out."

"No, we need to talk first… please."

"Are you serious?" The violet-eyed girl groaned as she banged her head against the back of the closet. "I. Am. Getting. Change. Don't you know when to give a girl privacy when she needs it?"

"I am giving you that privacy-"

"No you're not!"

"Please Violet. What I have to say is important and I will not leave until I say it," Kai said firmly.

Violet inwardly sighed as she bit hard onto her bottom lip. Cole's nagging voice resurfaced in her mind and said how she should listen to Kai… but another part just wasn't ready to hear what he has to say.

 _But what if… Cole is right? What if Kai really still care for me?_

"J-Just… Just give me a couple minutes…"

"I won't look, I promise. I got my eyes covered."

Not convinced, Violet quietly leaned out of the closet and poked her head around the closet door. Kai was true to his word; his back was towards her and his hands were over his eyes. She didn't stare for long. The kunoichi quickly went back to her closet and tried to get the remainder of her clothes off with her injured shoulder… Only to get stuck trying to get the inner long sleeve shirt of her gi off.

 _There is no way I'm getting stuck now! It's only a shirt for crying out loud! If only I can just twist my arm like- Ow ow ow... No, that won't work. Ugh… I can't ask Kai for help._

Blinded by the inner shirt that covered her face, Violet groaned and tried to wiggle out. With every sharp movement and jolt to her shoulder, a hiss would leave her mouth.

"…Violet, are you alright?"

"I-I'm…. fine!" She hissed before wildly shaking her upper body. Violet surprised herself when her body hit the closet door. Immediately, heat flooded her cheeks at the sheer stupidity she got herself into.

"You're stuck… aren't you?"

"N-No I'm not!" Violet immediately declared with a strain voice. There was no way she was going to admit she was stuck or even ask for help… She just needed another couple of minutes.

 **.:Kai:.**

When Violet bolted out of the room, Kai went to follow. Jay immediately stopped him, stating him how she needed time alone. Of course, being the rash man he is, the master of fire ignored the blue ninja and followed after Violet. To be honest, Kai did kind of wished he listen to Jay. It definitely wasn't a good idea to barge in on someone when they're changing… but who can blame him? Wouldn't Violet wait a while before changing?

So Kai ended up waiting. He didn't know how he was able to be patient a year ago because this wait was killing him! It's not like Kai haven't seen her with no clothes on before but if she's… well hiding from him now then he has no choice but to comply to her wishes.

Groans, bangs and hisses of pain would occasionally meet his ears. There was no doubt in the world that she was stuck. Why she didn't admit it to him was beyond his mind but slowly, he could feel himself getting frustrated at her stubbornness. She was clearly stuck and she was only going to hurt herself even more if she kept trying to get out of whatever she's stuck in.

"You're going to hurt yourself…" He calmly stated as he looked at the crooked clock in her room. He has been here for twelve minutes already.

 _Well, at least she isn't shouting at me or blasting me with wind…_

"What are you talking about?"

"Violet, I know you're stuck. You have been for the past twelve minutes."

"I'm nearly there- ow." She stated loudly before he heard a quiet hiss.

"You're not are you?"

"… No," Violet's tired voice sighed.

This complicates things deeply. Kai wanted to help her out but he was afraid of offending her. He has hurt her way too many times and he was not going to hurt her more. The male ninja mentally slapped himself. He should have listened to Jay; maybe he wouldn't have startled Violet into getting stuck.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"… I need help." He heard her say despondently. At first, he was overjoyed that she wanted his help but… "Y-You can look… It's not like you're going to take any advantage of me…"

And as those words left her lips, a sharp pang of pain shot through his chest.

 _She… doesn't trust me?_

Despite this hurting comment, Kai cleared his throat.

"I won't," he said softly as he lowered his hands.

"Hey, you know I wasn't being serious right?"

"Wait what?"

"I know you won't do anything weird. C-Can you just… do this quickly please?" Violet asked. Immediately yet hesitantly, Kai turned around and walked towards the closet where Violet was stuck.

When he caught sight of her, he didn't know where to laugh or gawk at her. Yes, it was an amusing and possibly hilarious sight to see Violet with her arms helplessly poking of her undershirt and her head hidden. At the same time however, the sight that greeted him stirred something in him. She was definitely beautiful. Although her back was faced to him, he didn't find the scars Vincent inflicted onto her as ugly marks. Instead, they made him thought about her bravery. Apart from the shirt, Violet was only wearing the bandages that kept her chest and shoulder bounded as well as some underwear…

She has changed so much. Her curves back then were nothing compared to now. Her broad shoulders were slightly wider than her hips which flared out compared to her waist. Violet is like this mixture between a muscular and beautiful girl to a mysterious and sexy woman. She was muscular enough in that beautiful sense… How did he get so lucky with a girl like this?

"Are you there or not? I pretty sure I heard you walking behind me."

With his face flushing red from getting caught, Kai quickly took a large step back before taking normal sized steps forward.

"Sorry… I was sure I saw something but it's nothing," he answered before taking a step closer to her.

It somewhat felt like the old times, when they were still together. There were a few times when she would decide to wear a dress and required his help to zip up the back. But this was different, she was a mature woman now and… they're not together.

 _Yet._

Kai took a deep breath before closing the gap between then and held the end of the shirt that got stuck on the lowered arm's elbow. Immediately, he knew that was the shoulder he burnt. Guilt quickly swarm his stomach but he dared not to let this distract him. The master of fire gently guided her arm through the shirt and raised it above her head before getting the other side and do the same. Within seconds, the shirt was off and her mesmerising eyes glanced into his. But, this didn't entirely distract him from the dishevelled look of her hair and the redness of her face.

"T-Thanks."

"No worries," he answered with a soft smile before turning around and walking off a few paces. "Unless you need help changing too."

"N-N-No, I'm fine."

After another couple minutes, he heard the closet doors closed. The male brunette removed his hands from his face and turned around to see she was changed.

"Alright… what do you have to say?" She asked but not once did her eyes met up with his. Frowning deeply, Kai took a couple steps towards her.

"I'm really sorry for being a jerk," Kai said softly as he looked at her face to see how she reacted. Other than the sad look she gave to the floor near her feet, he received no change. "Did you receive one of my letters?"

"Yeah… I did," she replied slowly before crossing her arms over her chest and hugged herself. "I was going to go to Nya's birthday but I had a job to do… I couldn't leave it."

"I understand… But everything I said on that letter is true," Kai began as his hand discretely brushed his pocket to feel the necklace. "There hasn't been a day where you weren't on my mind. You truly have no idea how much I missed you. When I saw you sitting there at Zane's monument, I tried so hard not to scoop you up into my arms and kiss you senselessly."

And that was when something changed. Her eyes immediately widen and flickered over to him from her downcast position.

"Then came the whole invitation thing and the docks…"

"Yeah," she murmured as she looked back down to the floor.

"It was a whole year since I've last saw you. Hearing that you haven't been training and seeing how quickly you got knocked over in the noodle house, I was so concerned for you."

"So at the docks…"

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was just concern for you, not because I doubted your skill completely but I didn't trust anybody else."

"So why did you flirt with Skylor then?" Violet immediately asked. She faced him with a mixed look on her face. Kai couldn't tell if she was sad, angry, hurt or all three.

"I must admit that at first, it was to make you jealous. I know, it was really idiotic of me to do so but for some reason back then, I thought that if I made you jealous, it meant you still cared for me, that you haven't moved on and still have feelings for me. When I saw you didn't react, I was completely shock of what to do. Then came Griffin with his 'charming' appearance. I'll admit now that I was beyond jealous; I've never been so jealous like that before. I just wanted to set Griffin on fire seeing him interact with you like that."

"K-Kai…"

"No. I'm not done. The reasons I continued to flirt with Skylor wasn't because I was interested with her. I did it so I can figure out what powers she had since we all know how self-reserve she is. And… I suppose I continue to do it to see if I could get any emotion out of you but I got nothing," the master of fire sighed before looking at the clock. So far, half an hour past midnight. "That night I bumped onto you on the decks, I didn't mean any ill intention. It's just… how you grasped your shirt and the way you cried I thought you might have had one of those nightmares so I wanted to comfort you."

"I'm really sorry about that… I… I over-reacted."

"It's okay. I now understand why you did it," he said with a soft smile towards her before it turned serious. "But the whole thing with Camille… Violet, please. You got to believe me that I truly am sorry for what I did to you. You have no idea how much I've been plagued by this guilt. I just saw the necklace and acted immediately. I seriously didn't know Camille could recreate your necklace-"

"Kai," Violet interrupted as she placed a finger on his lips. Immediately, Kai felt his lips burn to have her lips instead of her finger. "I know I'm doing it now and I've realised that it's become a really bad habit of mine but… I'm really sorry for interrupting you constantly yesterday and today. I was just hurt, I didn't know."

"I know," he said with a frown. "But I thought… I might have truly lost your love. In that passage, when our eyes met I was hypnotised straight away-"

"Okay, now you're being cheesy."

"-and I just had hope that I still have your love… Oh, and I'm really sorry for falling on you just before."

"As if that didn't happen before."

"Yeah… I guess it's kind of a bad habit of mine too," Kai chuckled lightly. "But Violet, I still love you and only you."

At first, he thought he would get a sweet smile from her or just something to show that she still loved him… instead, he got silence.

"I know you mean no ill intention for the past two days but… I still feel hurt," Violet said softly. "I… I guess I want to forgive you but I feel like I can't… It's all just too much for me."

"That's okay. At least you now know the truth behind my actions," he added before looking back to the doors of the balcony. "We should call it a night… Well morning really. We both need our sleep for later on today."

"Yeah…"

"So… Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she spoke in a soft voice. Not knowing what else to say, he nodded and headed for his room.

 _At least… Things are better now._

 **Sorry to end it short but at least things are looking bright for Kai and Violet now! As always, massive thanks all my reviewers: Dark Yugi, ElementzGirl7, Sabine123, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, Kai Lover911, Bl0ndie, Natalie Singe, lightningninja and all my silent readers!**

 **Sabine123:** Other good stories of Ninjago? Yeah I know a few but I don't know any new and recent good ones since I've been so busy with school T.T But my recommendations would be whatever I have favorited so go to my profile and scroll down to my favourite stories. It should be there :)

 **FlameNinjaofDarkFire:** Haha, don't stress, time is shortening for all of us isn't it? XD

 **CarlyShi208:** Soon ;)

 **Kai Lover911:** No, Skylor won't love Lloyd.

 **Natalie Singe:** Yes, you are correct and to be hoenst, I sort of hoped no body remembered. I guess if I had to make up an excuse (I'd say it's pretty decent enough) that was when Violet was much stronger as an elemental master. Now she haven't been training for so long and her body is a little bit slow, it would take a whole heap of concentration to get back to how she was before.

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be back next week! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	12. Chapter 12 - Grudges

**This is the bracket sheet just for a remainder:  
1)** Griffin Turner, Gravis, Jay, Invizable and Jacob  
 **2)** Kai, Ash, Skylor and Violet  
 **3)** Toxikita, Camille, Lloyd and **Karloff**  
 **4)** Bolobo, Neuro, Shade and Cole

 **Chen switches the brackets a bit later but that will be mentioned soon.**

 **Chapter 12  
Grudges**

 **.:Violet:.**

Breakfast the next morning was… interesting. First of all, Violet's head was swirling with confusing emotions so that she pretty much zoned out what was happening around her. She already bumped into Bolobo as soon as she entered the dining hall and if it wasn't for Griffin's quick reflexes, she would have fallen on her back. Then, as the master of speed was helping her up, he told her how he 'accidently' heard her and Kai talking last night. Griffin told her how Kai wasn't the right guy for her. She wanted to say something back but she didn't get the chance; he already left to join the line.

Then came Jay and Cole. Seeing them the past two days, Violet was sure they gotten well together but whatever happened last night must have been bad because today, they were constantly yelling at each other. Turns out, Jay fell on Cole and in a certain way that their lips made contact. In her opinion, it's not a kiss unless the lips are puckered and so on but the two won't drop it.

"Look, this have gone for far too long," Sensei Garmadon finally said, silencing the two boys who were about to duel each other with their utensils. "Whatever is the issue, come clean and say it already. Harbouring grudges will hurt no one but yourself. You boys shouldn't be preparing to fight each other but your next opponent."

"And that goes for everyone," Lloyd then announced, with his green eye looking to her and Kai.

"We'd sort it out last night," Kai informed the blonde but not once did he look up from his food. So the kunoichi did the same and stayed looking down at her food.

Violet was no longer mad at the master of fire but she was still hurt from his stupidity. The past two days have just been too hectic for her. It's like someone took all her emotions and blended them together into a smoothie. Maybe… a year wasn't long enough.

"Yeah, definitely," Lloyd muttered sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

" _Attention everyone!"_ Chen's voice was immediately heard from the speakers that were plastered on the walls in the dining hall. " _The Tournament of Elements continues! The following masters that will be fighting today are: speed versus gravity at arena four at 10:00am, nature versus the mind at arena one at 11:00am and smoke versus fire at arena three at 2:00pm! That's all! The remaining fights for today will be announced later! Tata!"_

And the announcement ended.

"So far only Kai got a fight?"

"Yes Zaptrap."

"I was only confirming Dirtclog!"

"Enough," Garmadon once again silenced the two. "From this information we can guess who your opponents are. It is likely they'll move someone from Jay's bracket into Lloyd's since they currently got five and Lloyd's three due to the loss of Karloff. Cole is likely to go against Shade, master of shadows and for Violet, she'll be against Skylor."

 _Good._ Violet immediately thought.

 **.:Kai:.**

It was required for all competitors to watch the other matches. First was Griffin's and Gravis' fight. Arena four was perched on a rocky cliff. A large cherry blossom tree in full bloom was perched at the very edge and was surrounded by little bits of dirt and glass. How would it be able to grow here will remain as a mystery to Kai. The spectators were seated on a large stand to view the whole fight.

"So… who do you think will win?" Jay asked from next to him. At first, Kai missed the question completely because he was too busy staring at Griffin who was conversing with Violet at the bottom of the stands. "Kai?"

"Oh right. I'm hoping Gravis will."

"Is this because of Griffin?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kai huffed as he leaned forward from his seat. "He'll be out of the tournament and away from Violet."

"But… when you think about it, Chen will steal his powers. The psychopath is tolerable now but I don't think it'll be in our favour once he gets speed."

"Yeah… you're right," Kai muttered.

He doesn't like the master of speed at all. He doesn't like his personality or charms. But Kai had no choice but to watch him talk with his girl and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"If I win, will I win a kiss as well?"

"G-Griffin-"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"And I'll say that is a no."

"What?" The master whined immediately but a small grin was still presented on his lips. "I don't mean on the lips milady. So what do you say? It'll give me something to fight for-"

"Master of speed and gravity, take your positions!"

 **.:Violet:.**

Violet didn't know whether to be happy or not that Griffin won. She was fortunate enough that the others were talking to her immediately so she could avoid giving Griffin a kiss. For the fight between Bolobo and Neuro, the team were mainly hoping for Neuro to win. Reason one: Jay told them about his bathroom incident with Bolobo which she had to admit was hilarious and two: if Neuro's powers end up in Chen's hands then it could end pretty bad for them. To their delight, Neuro won.

Now, it was time for Kai's match. Unlike the other two arenas which were safe looking, this one wasn't. Everyone had to travel to the volcano that was located on the other end of the island. It was no wonder why Kai's and Ash's match was to be held three hours later than Bolobo's and Neuro's. The arena was the opening of the volcano. The opening was roughly the same size as the cavern in the hidden passages. A long and rickety bridge crossed over the lava pit that hissed and spurt at irregular times. Columns of rocks of different shape and sizes protruded through the lava to act as platforms… She was sure they were to act as platforms because that bridge looked like it wouldn't be able to last long as soon as weight is on it. But in the middle, was the Jade Blade.

It was a couple minutes before the fight would commence. The boys and Garmadon were trying to give Kai as much tips as possible. Violet just watched from a distance. There was no point for her to give him any tips since whatever she has to say would be already said. Plus… she was trying to keep her distance. It's probably for the better though, it'll mean Kai will focus on his fight and not her. After the boys were done giving Kai tips, he turned to her direction and walked towards her.

 _No no no._ She immediately thought as she avoided eye contact but Kai was already in front of her.

"Violet… Not that I'm doubting myself but if I happen to lose, just know that I love you, okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she murmured. Still looking to the ground, she heard him sigh and started to walk away. She lifted her eyes and bit her lip nervously. "Kai?"

"Yes?" He immediately asked, and stopped on the spot and turned to her – his amber eyes looking hopeful.

"Just remember to look at every part of your opponent, not just the arms. These fighters won't know how to not make their attacks look predictable. They will just throw everything they got at you. Ash is left handed so he's most likely to step with his left foot first then lunge his body and fist into attack. Don't forget to observe his fighting pattern and strike whatever he leaves open," she informed him. It was sort of the same advice she gave to him when Wu instructed her to give the boys training.

 _"Cole moves his feet before he strikes. You need to observe your opponent and see where how he strikes and where he leaves his body unguarded." Violet instructed Kai who only grumbled as a result._

"Thanks Violet," Kai said softly with a smile. He then turned around.

"Wait," she called out again. Once again, the master of fire stopped and looked back to her. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Master of smoke and fire, take your positions!" Chen announced immediately. This time when Kai turned around, she didn't stop him.

While Kai went to one end of the bridge, the others came and took their seats beside her.

"So…" Cole said, "It seems like you and Kai are getting along nicely now."

"Yeah, I suppose," She answered. She didn't need to know that Garmadon, Jay and Lloyd were listening closely.

"What happened last night?"

"Yeah, I umm… Don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Violet, I'm worried for you. We all are for that fact," Cole pleaded as he placed a large hand on her shoulder – the uninjured one.

"Well he came in and I listened to what he had to say," the brunette answered vaguely. They don't need to know what happened.

"You do remember me saying the walls aren't sound proof right? We all heard you shouting at Kai to get out. The rest was too quiet to hear," Lloyd asked her sternly. Immediately, Violet's cheeks flared up.

"Just tell us already."

"Stop pressuring me," she muttered. "So I shouted. That's all."

"Violet. Your friends are only trying to help you," Garmadon reprimanded, causing Violet to sigh.

"I was getting change when he barged in like the baboon he is. He didn't want to leave until he told me what he wanted to say so I took Cole's advice and listened to him. He told me what he had to say and that was it."

"And is the grudge between you two over?"

"I suppose…"

"You suppose?! How can you suppose? It's a yes or a no. There can't be a suppose!"

"Well when did you guys suddenly became so concerned for Kai and I? You guys aren't playing match maker are you?" She questioned. She watched as Cole and Jay looked to each other momentarily. The blue ninja was about to speak but another voice took over instead.

"Ash, master of smoke versus Kai, master of fire!" Chen sharply announced, signalling the fight is about to start. "Fight!"

The conversation they had was immediately dropped as their eyes were quickly glued to the fight.

Kai was dressed in his tournament robes which was a smart idea because Violet couldn't imagine how hot it would be to be that close to lava. But as soon as Chen called out fight, the red ninja pulled up his mask to cover his lower face and immediately run onto the bridge. As both male competitors got onto the bridge, it wobbled violently and momentarily putting both of them off balance but Kai quickly recovered and adjusted to the movement of the bridge and continued running.

Ash; however, stumbled a bit before he grasped onto both of the ropes that acted as the rails. The master of smoke then swiftly yet violently tugged the ropes to the right side of his body. The bridge immediately flipped over. This also caused the Jade Blade to fall off the bridge and impale into a rocky platform.

"Kai!" Jay immediately yelled out from Violet's left side.

She watched with fear as Kai just managing to grasp the planks of the bridge with his hands. Ash used this to his advantage and skilfully throw himself onto the new top of the bridge and run along it. Kai, on the other hand, began to climb along the bridge.

"Come on Kai!" Lloyd cheered as well.

On cue, Kai stopped climbing and swung his body back and forth. With the momentum generated, he kicked the planks in front of him and swung his body though the hole. It would be a lie if Violet said she wasn't surprised. She originally thought that with the year gap, the others wouldn't have trained – well, with the exceptions of Lloyd. But Kai's fighting techniques were sharp and precise. From this distance, she could see how furrowed his brows were as he tried to fight Ash who used his powers to evade the attacks. The red ninja was thinking through his attacks and obviously trying to find a pattern. This generally surprised Violet because back when she did train the boys, he wouldn't listen to her advice. However, he wasn't thinking fast enough.

Violet watched with a grimace on her face as Ash was able to land blows on Kai once he gains a solid form. While Kai was able to quickly recover from the blows, Ash would always be right next to him and knock him back down again.

"Violet, you can't turn into a puff of air right?"

"Nope," she simply answered Jay.

One particular blow landed right on Kai's solar plexus which left the ninja stunned. Swiftly, Ash took this opportunity and hit him again, sending the master of fire through the planks. A gasp was sounded behind Violet and when she looked, she saw Skylor with both hands clamped over her mouth. An immediate frown took over Violet's face as she forced herself to focus on Kai. The ninja managed to hold onto the bridge once again from falling into the pit of lava. Using his early technique, Kai threw himself back onto the bridge and to their surprise, he used Spinjitzu as soon as he touched the bridge.

"I can't actually remember the last time with used Spinjitzu…"

"I do. When I foolishly tried to do it in space," Cole answered.

"And I had to save you."

"Look, if this is getting into another fight, I don't want to hear it," Lloyd groaned.

The fight continued. Sometimes Kai would gain the advantage but it would never last that long. It wasn't until Kai purposely broke the bridge and landed on one of the rocky platforms did things got a little more interesting. The two male competitors would leap from their rocky platform and attack each other for the Jade Blade. But playing smartly, Kai eventually leaped towards Ash. The master of smoke instantly turned into smoke, which allowed Kai to go through him and to the Jade Blade.

"He… won?" She asked with astonishment.

"He did! Way to go Kai!" Cole exclaimed.

Immediately, cheers were sounded. Unlike Jay, Cole and Lloyd, Violet remained seated and clapped with a smile. The relief she felt overwhelmed her and it was then Violet realised how much she actually wanted Kai to win. And as per usual, a trap door appeared underneath the defeated competitor. It was no doubt to Chen's liar so he could strip them of their powers.

Violet cast her eyes over to where Kai was. With extreme agility, he jumped from rock to rock until he was on safe ground and he immediately walked over. When she looked over to his eyes, she saw they were looking back at her.

 _Maybe… I can forgive him…_

 **.:Unknown:.**

"Is it done?"

"Yes. The names have been switched on the board. The ninja will weaken but I beg of you, let me decide the girl's match; what arena and the rules! I now know her weakness and it'll put us at an advantage!"

"Patience, whatever you want will happen. For now, let's just focus on getting one of those pesky ninja out of the picture."

 **.:Violet:.**

"How much worse could this tournament get?" The female brunette muttered bitterly. Even when she closed her eyes, she could still see the chart. It was as if it was burnt into her eye lids; Fate mocking her of how this will get _much_ worse.

 **1)** {Griffin Turner and **Gravis** } {Invizable and Jacob}  
 **2) {** Kai and **Ash** } {Skylor and Violet}  
 **3) {** Camille and Lloyd} {Toxikita and Shade} - **Karloff**  
 **4)** { **Bolobo** and Neuro} {Jay and Cole}

Jay had moved from group one to four and Shade moved from group four to group three. They had tried talking to Neuro to aid them and get information off Clouse and Chen. At the beginning of the game, when Kai was talking to Jay and she talking to Cole, Neuro came back and told Lloyd that he had nothing other than the page number 149 in Clouse's spell book.

Violet gently sighed as she slouched on her seat in the grand stand; overlooking the large arena. It was only a couple of minutes until Jay and Cole's fight commences; yet, she couldn't get Cole's words out of her mind.

" _You don't have to say anything Violet. This fight between Jay and I was inevitable… I suppose we may as well get over it right now."_

 _"No… I don't want to lose anyone else. We already lost Zane and our team is just broken. Losing you or Jay will make it worse."_

 _"But it would be better if you and Kai mend what has been broken between you two."_

 _"Cole-"_

 _"No Violet. No more interruptions. No more denials. You know this have been going on far too long. I know you listened to him last night and you seem more accepting of him today but why the wait and everything? You need to stop holding yourself as a prisoner. You know him and now you know his intentions; find happiness again Violet. Let go of your grudges, forgive him and at least try to let it go back to how things were beforehand-"_

 _"But Cole-"_

 _"No more but's. No more second thinking about the worse possible outcome. You just have to have to take a leap with one goal in mind. If I happen to win and you don't take my hard-thought out advice, I'll go and lock both you and Kai in a closet for a few hours. So if I lose, you better follow my advice. You hear me?"_

 _"Y-Yes C-C-Captain," Violet stammered._

Never had she got demanded to do something by Cole like that. Either way, she knew what he said was completely true; she needed to let go of her grudge. But how should she go about it? It's not like she can just go up to Kai and say 'I forgive you'. That alone would be awkward because what will happen after that? It's not like they would kiss and make up miraculously – well Kai probably would but she's not sure if she could handle that much within a day.

"I just hope those two can find peace with themselves." The master of wind could hear Lloyd mutter from next to her.

Currently, she, Kai, Lloyd and Garmadon sat on the grand stand, peering into arena seven. It is a large circular arena with a column of stone reaching high into the air. On the column was the jade blade. On either sides, Cole and Jay walked onto the arena – well actually ran.

While Chen was introducing the battle, the two men charged at each other and already let out a fury of attacks. Jay used his agility to his advantage and easily dodged Cole's attack; however, when he tried countering Cole's attack back with his lightning, he was at a disadvantaged. Although Cole's movements were quite slow, firm and heavy, it made it hard for him to dodge attacks but the strength of his attacks made it up.

After Cole had finished giving his advice, she immediately gave hers of how he should forgive Jay. So pretty much what he said but adjusted to his and Jay's current situation.

" _Sensei Wu once said that the best way to fight an enemy was to make them your friend… but how are you supposed to defeat your friend?"_

 _"By forgiving each other, stop harbouring grudges and harness a mutual understanding… But really, I guess you'll find the answer during your fight."_

 _"What if I don't?"_

 _"I'm sure you will Oh-Fearless-Leader. I guess what we have to keep in mind is who the real enemy is here."_

Violet sighed as she looked away from the fight. What if her words weren't enough? What if she was too optimistic about Cole's finding the answer because to be brutally honest, she didn't know what exactly to say so she made something up on the spot. It'll be her fault if Cole and Jay don't let go of their grudges during the fight… But even if they did, what will happen?

"Least valuable ninja!"

"Eat dirt Blue Bell!"

"I thought you two managed to knock some more sense into the two," Lloyd hissed at them.

"Come on Lloyd, give us some slack. It's not like we can control their each and every motive," Kai muttered in response as he slumped forward in his chair. "We can always say what we want others to do but they will have their own thoughts and own deep feelings that won't be swayed by words." Upon this, Violet quickly shot a quick glance at Kai but his amber eyes were firmly planted on the battle in front of him.

 _I hope they'll be alright…_

 **Little warning, there are going to be quite a few tiny time skips. Sorry about that but otherwise, it would be the same as the episode with Violet hanging around in the background. But I want to say thanks WowWhatALongUsernameIHave for beta-reading this and to everyone who have reviewed: KaitheHotHead1, NinjagymnastgirlK, Kai Lover911, Dark Yugi, lightningninja, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, Bl0ndie, MilesPrower22, ElementzGirl7, Natalie Singe and all my silent readers!**

 **lightningninja:** The scars definitely would have been a lot better than the necklace but it would have been hard to somehow get Kai to see either of their backs.

 **Now I have some unfortunate news. Next weekend I won't be able to update since I got exams and then the week afterwards, I'll be moving houses… Then I won't have internet for a couple weeks but on the bright side, I'll be on holidays then for 8 weeks so I'll be writing in my absence. I'll promise that the next chapter will be a longer one to make it up. But thank you all for supporting me even when I'm horrible and taking pauses. Xoxo - ZaneLoverFan88**


	13. Chapter 13 - Perhaps Back to Normal

**Chapter 13  
Perhaps Back to Normal**

 **.:Violet:.**

Once again, sleep was tucked away in that tiny spot where Violet couldn't grasp it. It didn't help that every time she twisted and turned, the table underneath her mattress would creek loudly… Plus it didn't help that the current bandages were sticking to her wound. She didn't dare change in front of all the other competitors but she knew she would be in a lot of pain when she would have to try and pry the cloth away.

 _At this stage, I'll be too tired to do anything… Including my fight against Skylor…_

After Cole's and Jay's fight -which Jay had claim victory due to Cole's noble sacrifice- Invizable's and Jacob's battle were after. Throughout the whole fight she prayed that her cousin's cousin's cousin (to which she started to think wasn't even possible) would win and fortunately, he did. But this didn't ease the loss of Cole.

Who knew what was happening to him right now. After Chen stripped the competitors of their powers, what does he do with them? Does he torture them? Does he make them into slaves like his kabuki slaves? Does that mean they're elemental masters too? No, that's just stupid. But what? She was worried for Cole beyond measure but they can't let his sacrifice go to a waste; they need to win and stop Chen.

 _And I can't let his advice go to waste…_

She thought sadly and carefully, she rolled onto her stomach; her left arm carefully laid out next to her and her right arm tucked underneath her chin. Her eyes immediately sought out Kai's sleeping form in front of her. To her right was Jay and to her left was Lloyd. After staring at him for a few seconds, she realised he wasn't sleeping. Normally when he was, he would breathe loudly but it wasn't the annoying type of loud, it was comforting. Plus, after sleeping with him for a few months before, she knew Kai never sleeps on his back.

"I know you're not asleep," she whispered as quietly as she could.

"How could I?" He whispered back; not as quietly as she did but it was enough. Coming to think of it Violet remembered how she could stop sound by stopping the moving air particle… She momentarily wondered how stupid she could be to not have used it before; it was useful back when Jay kept trying to hear his echoes in the Venomari tombs… where Kai got sprayed with their venom and tried to kiss her. Quickly, she concentrated hard and proceeded to talk.

"What's bothering you?" She asked. Even though she's trying to stop the sound from reaching the others, she didn't dare raise her voice above a whisper.

"Just thinking about how badly I need to pee," he answered casually, to which she tried not to laugh. "Chen locked all the doors before we got into bed and I've been busting ever since."

"Your poor bladder. Just go and pee on one of the fake trees he has potted around here."

"Are you kidding?!"

"What? You're a guy aren't you? It shouldn't be that hard."

"But someone will wake up if they hear me."

"Well look like you have to keep it in," Violet chuckled. It was like how they used to talk; before Zane died, before the break up, before when they were happy together.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"What's keeping you up?" Kai said quietly.

"I'm just worried about Cole… and Zane and what happens after Chen takes people's powers away from them," she answered truthfully.

"Same… I know we have to win this but to win, there have to be one of us left. I don't want to think that all but one of us will be powerless. How else would we be able to protect Ninjago?"

"I don't know…" Violet sighed as she carefully switched from lying on her belly and to her back. Unintentionally, a hiss escaped her lips.

"… How's your shoulder?"

"It's better. I just forgot to change the bandages so they're sticking to my burns."

"I'm really sorry about-"

"I know Kai… I forgive you," she said. Like Cole said, she had to forgive Kai. "And I should apologise too…"

"You don't have to; most of it is my fault."

"But still. I was too stubborn to forgive you and I guess in some way my pride got in the way."

"Your pride?" The master of fire asked her softly.

"I told myself I didn't want to make a fool out of myself for falling for a guy that doesn't care…"

"But I do Violet, I really do care."

"And I know that," she told him quietly. "At the time, I didn't. I let anger and hurt cloud my judgement. I just jumped straight to conclusions and I never gave you a chance to properly explain."

"Sumire," he whispered her nickname. Instantly, goose bumps cover her arms and neck. "We both know that if our roles happened to be reversed, I would have acted much worse."

"Well first of all, I wouldn't be the one to make the stupid mistakes if our roles were to ever be swapped."

"True," he chuckled. She heard some shuffling from his bed so she once again rested on her stomach. She looked at his face but the one feature on his face that captured her attention the most was how his amber eyes seemed to glow… just a tiny bit. "Your eyes never cease to amaze me."

"Same with yours," she said with a blush and quickly looked away. The master of wind could still feel his gaze on her and somewhat, a smile. She turned back to look at him and saw that she was right. "What are you smiling at?"

"I'm just smiling because I'm happy."

"Happy for what? These beds are awful; that's enough to dim anyone's mood."

"Not when the girl you love loves you back," Kai answered with a smirk tugging on his lips. Immediately, Violet could feel her face grow hot. "And it makes me happy to see her act cute."

"Since when was I cute?"

"Ever since you started blushing at the little things."

"Stop teasing me…" She muttered as she leaned her head down towards the sad-excuse-of-a-pillow.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you still love me?"

"K-Kai…" She mumbled, completely taken back by how abrupt he was with his question. Then again, Kai wasn't one to beat around the bush. She looked straight into his eyes, knowing she couldn't deny this anymore. This has been going on for too long. "Yes, I still do."

Immediately, a large, beautiful smile spread on Kai's lips. "Really?"

"You think I'm lying?"

"N-No… It's just… I'm just so happy," he breathlessly said but Violet couldn't concentrate on that.

 _His smile… Was it always like that? I want to call it beautiful but I'm not sure how he'll like that._ Violet thought as she gave him one of her own smiles.

"Does that mean we're okay now? Back to normal?"

"Yeah," Kai answered before wiggling on his bed. Violet furrowed her brows and tried to see what he was doing. It took him a few seconds but once he was done, his upper body was leaning over his mattress and his arm was extended out to her. "You need these back."

And opening his palm, the kunoichi's violet eyes widened at the sight of her necklace and the ring. The two piece of jewellery captured the dim light of the crescent moon and glimmered. The silver of the necklace shone but the ring sparkled and glimmered. The band of the ring was rose gold but the diamond – or should she say rose quartz – that was on top of this ring was a rose in blossom. The petals were still rose gold but the inner two layer of petals was what may be topaz. However, in the middle was a perfect round, rose quartz stone. Along the sides were intricate leaves that were attached or moulded on. To highlight the fine details, topaz and rose quartz were placed on them.

"I would get up and kneel down before you and propose to you again but I'm afraid if I do, I'll wake everyone else and my bladder won't be happy with me," Kai said nervously but she only chuckled and shook her head.

"No, this is fine," she smiled and somewhat timidly took the two jewellery from his hand. Feeling those two piece of jewellery in her hand made her feel complete; like it's back to the old times. "… Thank you Kai."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I guess because I'm really happy too; the happiest I've been in a while."

 **.:Nya:.**

A long sigh escaped her parched lips as her grimy hands proceeded to wipe the beads of sweat on her forehead. Despite the scorching heat that crashed down on her, the raven-haired girl smiled. If all goes well, she was finally done – the Destiny's Bounty was finished. She felt proud of herself because one, she had just designed the blue prints to replicate the Destiny's Bounty and built it within three days and seventeen hours with help of Borg's machinery and nindroids. Two (she still has yet to determine whether she's proud of it or terrified), she was finally reconnected to her past; the time before her amnesia.

She woke up the morning Kai was gone with her memories back. At first, so many emotions overwhelmed her; happiness, sadness, anger and hurt. The first thing she did was to see Wu, Misako and Garmadon – to be told that the latter left after Lloyd did. Ever since, she wanted to rebuild the Bounty – to connect to her past but at the same time, to keep her mind off those newly required memories.

Now that Nya had her memories back, she was conflicted by her past. She couldn't believe that the girl that plague her mind was her. Was she always that courageous? Always so brave? And the way she fights… that couldn't possibly be her right? The raven-haired eye wanted nothing but to be her former self, to be able to do stuff fearlessly; yet, she couldn't shake this thin lining of fear that gripped its tendrils around her mind. Was she afraid of losing all her memories again? Losing all those sweet memories of her brother, best friend and parents?

Nya sighed as she stepped back from the ship and let it glory shine waver in her eyes. What was she supposed to do now? This project was supposed to take her a couple weeks so she could occupy herself from these confusing conflicts. She could always try and train herself like she has apparently done in the past. Maybe she could try and build something else like that Samurai suit she was wearing at the time her amnesia took place. Ugh… why was she so indecisive now? The old Nya would have chosen something so quickly and stick to it.

"Nya, the Bounty looks amazing!" The girl turned around and saw Misako walking towards her. The older woman's green eyes were sparking as they looked over the mobile home.

"Thank you. It's mainly thanks to Borg I can get it all done so soon."

"But you remembered the engineering and structure of it. I'm so proud of you being able to regain your memories," the woman said warmly as she rested a hand tenderly on Nya's broad shoulders. The girl couldn't felt but feel melancholy. Sure she got her memories back… but did everyone except her to be the old Nya? "Something is troubling you dear. What's wrong?"

"I just… I don't think I could ever be the old Nya that you all knew so well. I may look like her and apparently be able to build stuff but…"

"Nya, when you told Wu and I that you regained your memories, we both instantly knew that you weren't going to be the same. When you lost your memories, we _all_ knew that you won't be the Nya we knew but we accepted that. If you're scared, that's perfectly fine. Only you can decide how you'll turn out to be and we'll accept you either way. Believe it or not, you still are like the old Nya."

"Thank you Misako."

"No worries dear. You know, if you want to take your mind off things, I got an errand that you can take. Wu would like some more tea and I think you know the kind and type he likes."

 **~)0(~**

Nya sighed. The sole of her shoes made a soft thud against the pavement of Ninjago City. The young girl tried to distract her mind from wondering into the depths of her newly acquired memories but it still trekked into those dangerous waters. She was worried for so any reasons; reasons she didn't think of while constructing the Bounty.

She mainly concerned for Kai and the boys. Her brother told her they were going on a fishing trip but do fishing trips really take this long? Especially with her brother who normally hated fishing. Nya had tried to get in contact with Violet since her brother said he was unsuccessful in trying to do so but the raven-hair girl's tries were in peril. Nya began to worry for them. The boys since they should have been back from their fishing trip yesterday and Violet since nobody had apparently heard a word from her. But hadn't they saved the world like what? Three, no, four (once from skeletons, another from humanoid snakes, another from a wannabe Overlord guided by a real Overlord, and finally from the real Overlord in a computer) times already? And, they were the super mega-awesome ninjas of justice, at least, that's what Jay told her. Hopefully, they should be safe and fine.

Nya tucked her face further into the folds of an oversized sweatshirt that Kai left behind. She felt better wearing it not only because it felt like he was with her when she wore it, but it also served to keep her hidden. Hidden meant safe, and safe meant that you didn't have to go out and risk your life for some 'noble cause'.

 _I mean, if Ninjago really didn't want to get destroyed by some evil thing, shouldn't they save their own skin?_ She thought, _The guys and Violet won't be around forever._

She was jerked out of her thoughts when her shoulder was bumped roughly by a pedestrian, who shoved past her. He looked like he was in a hurry. Well, so did everyone else walking down the street who, though most of them were looking down at their phones, seemingly had some sort of sixth sense that allowed them to navigate through the bustle.

It was fascinating to watch, but Nya had places to be. She was out to get Sensei Wu some more tea. She started walking towards her destination again.

 **~)0(~**

Nya reached the tea shop without any more bumps and collisions with any other pedestrian. The Jasmine Dragon had wide, stone steps that stood before the wooden, double front door at the centre of the building. At both sides of the door is a large, round decorative window and located above the door is a black sign decorated with carefully applied golden letters to form the name of the shop. The sign is flanked by two slim, elegant golden dragons. A large copper flowerpot sporting a neatly trimmed green bush stands at each corner of the shop. The windows were made of wood of a rich deep brown colour, and each had yellow shutters. The windows are on hinges, allowing them to fully swing open to let in the brisk air of Ninjago City and to let the sweet, inviting aroma of tea to the streets.

The girl quickly entered the store and was immediately bombed by the scent of tea. She couldn't really comprehend why Sensei Wu and Violet loved this drink as much as they do, the smell of it was so strong and herby. At least it wasn't perfume otherwise the toxins would have entered her bloodstream and make her go into shock! Personally, she loved frappes or spicy drinks.

Nya proceeded to go through the shop section since the Jasmine Dragon was also a restaurant. She browsed through the shelves and collected based on her new memories of what tea Sensei Wu liked and knowing him, he'll go through a box of tea everyday so she made sure to buy a numerous amount. She had just taken off the last box of Jasmine tea off the shelf when a jolly old man with a round stomach came to talk to her. She didn't realise it but within seconds, they were engaged in a conversation about tea or specifically the delightfulness of Jasmine tea.

 _This man and Sensei Wu would get along so well,_ Nya thought as she kindly said her goodbyes after a few minutes of chatting.

She headed over to the counter where a boy in his mid-teens stood, looking like he had something better to do than wear an apron and serve tea to annoying customers. He leaned against the counter with his dark hair falling over his forehead and just above his uniquely coloured eyes. Nevertheless, Nya wanted this trip to be over and done with so she gave the shopping for him to scan.

"Thank you for shopping at the Jasmine Dragon. Have a nice day, and please come again," said the boy said with such a lifeless tone once everything was packed and she paid the required amount.

 _Wow, I never knew someone could like tea as much as, or even more than, Sensei Wu. If anyone, it would have been Violet but she barely scraps close,_ Nya thought as she began the trek back to Borg's Industries.

She was nearly there when she heard some commotion from a nearby alleyway. It was so cliché it was funny. Hilarious, even. A group of five meatheads were ganging up on a lady. They were closing in, like hyenas going in for the kill.

She wanted to ignore it. To not get involved, because she wasn't a hero, only the sister of one. She wasn't brave and courageous. She was weak and wasn't anything like the old Nya. She knew that, even if she did help out this poor lady, fighting wasn't going to make every criminal stop committing crime. Every bad guy you took down would just get back up again. _Unless, you kill them-,_ she thought, _but then you would be no better than the person you killed._

And though you would keep on knocking them down, you won't really accomplish anything. You'll retire knowing that even your very best isn't enough to make a difference, and you'll have wasted your life fighting the impossible fight.

She knew all this. But, her body didn't seem to.

Nya dropped the tea and ran towards the thugs, body on autopilot. She didn't stop, but instead ran faster and jumped into a flying side kick, which took down the first thug, who was nearest to the victim. Nya rolled away from him and into a crouch. Though she may have looked cool and collected on the outside, she was panicking on the inside.

 _Where did this come from?!_

Hooking her foot around the ankle of the second man, she pulled him towards the ground and punched him in the face, effectively breaking his nose.

 _I don't want-_

The feel of cartilage crunching under her fist made her recoil. She didn't have time to apologize, as the third man with distinguish bright, orange hair wrapped his arms around her, and the other two thugs she had yet to hit came rushing at her, fists pulled back, ready to strike.

 _-to hurt you!_

Nya slammed the back of her head into her capturer's head and kicked thug number four and five in the gut. The orange-haired man released her and stumbled back, clutching his head. The fourth male recovered fast and engaged her in a quick fistfight.

 _No! Stop-_

 _Block (ow), block (ow), dodge—_ Nya saw an opening— _punch!_ She right-hooked him in the jaw so hard she thought she saw a tooth fly out. The fifth man, taking advantage of her momentary pause, grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back, eliciting a cry from her.

 _-fighting!_

Nya elbowed him in the ribs, and spun into a back kick. The third thug got up again, but Nya pounced on him, straddling him. He hit the ground with so much force that he had to have gotten a concussion, yet Nya didn't get up. Something deep inside her conscious wouldn't let her. A sense of extreme, suffocating panic took over her— _she was being attacked, and she had to defend herself! Those robots were going to kill her!_ Memory became present, and now she was attacking an emotionless droid. But it wasn't a droid it was-

When she regained control of her body, she was one hit away from potentially killing the orange-haired thug underneath her. His face was horrendous, eyes puffy and shiny purple, nose dripping blood like a mini waterfall, lips split and bleeding as well. He groaned as Nya got off him like he burned her.

Panting, she stood and took in the bloodbath around her. Five men, reduced to whimpering by her. The victim was long gone.

With horror, she looked down at her fists—red, so _red_ , blood from her knuckles mixing with his. _I almost killed someone,_ she realized. _A human being, someone with a family, a wife or kids—I almost took him away from them!_

Nya burst into tears. Luckily, she retained some of her common sense and called the NPD (Ninjago Police Department).

" _NPD, what is your emergency?"_ asked the anonymous woman.

"I-I, th-there were these m-men a-a-and…" Nya trailed off, about to confess her sins, and started to cry even harder. Nya couldn't tell the woman that she did it. The woman couldn't know.

" _Whoah, slow down ma'am, what happened?"_

No one could know.

Nya's mind was racing. She couldn't form a proper thought. She blurted out that some men needed emergency medical attention and then hung up roughly.

Shoving her phone in her pocket, Nya ran, tears still streaming down her face.

 **~)0(~**

When she got back to the Borg Industries, she didn't bother to say hello or make up an excuse as to why she didn't return with tea. She could do that later.

Nya shut herself in one of the bathrooms and scrubbed at her hands until they felt raw and sore. Even though the blood was gone, _she still felt it_. It felt evil, sick, and corrupted. When her hands became numb, she went into her guest bedroom that Borg gave her and wrapped herself in Kai's clothing. It comforted her.

 _I don't want to come that close to… to…_ that _ever again._ Right then and there, she made up her mind. She was never going to try and become who she was before—someone who could kill as easily as snapping a toothpick. The scariest thing about the whole ordeal, though, was how natural it felt to have someone's life in her hands.

Before, she had so desperately tried to be who everyone remembered her as-she was so afraid of letting everyone down. Now, she got those memories and it was the last thing she wanted to be.

Nya trembled violently in the layers of clothes she placed upon herself but a small ' _ping'_ went off from her phone on the bed side table. She hesitantly picked up the slim device and gasped. She recognised what was displayed on the screen. It was like the old Nya's mind just suddenly switched out this timid girl. A small red dot appeared on the screen of a map of Ninjago City and a small island. A small red dot that was supposedly Zane's beacon. How does she remember this? She doesn't know but she was certain that if it was active, the robotic man that she knew in her past life and mourned blindly for in her current one was alive.

Maybe there was a reason Kai's and the boys' fishing trip was so long; they weren't actually fishing. Based on her memories, they would do anything to save Zane. Most likely Violet too if Kai told her he hasn't received word from her yet. Plus, her older brother was also acting a bit suspicious when he told her of the trip and denying her request to come. She could be wrong but at the same time, she might be right and the boys could be in trouble if they're taking this long.

Suddenly, Nya shuddered as the sensation of what she did to those men back in the alley came back to haunt her mind. No, this is exactly what the old Nya would do – saving people. She's no longer that person, no longer the person that killed…

 _But is it worth to kill someone in order to save your loved ones?_

 _"_ _ **I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster." -Monster, Skillet.**_

 **~)0(~**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait but at least a nice long chapter on Christmas can make it up… right? But massive thanks to my Beta reader WowWhatALongUsernameIHave! She wrote Nya's part that's after the ~)0(~, I just added a few things. And thanks to everyone who reviewed: Kai4Ever, KaitheHotHead1, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, lightningninja, Kai Lover911, mudmonster, Bl0ndie, CarlyShi208, Natalie Singe, Guest 1, Dark Yugi, Guest 2, ElementzGirl7, Guest 3 and all my silent readers!**

 **This summer holidays (since I'm in Australia) have been pretty hectic for me since the first day back at school (new school year), I have to help settle the new first years into high school and I also got Arts Captain so I've already got so many things to do! (AHHH!) And I somehow have to fit in my Set Plan interview for if I'm on track for the career I'm heading to which I'm no longer.**

 **So long story short, I may not be able to update often. I'm so sorry but thank you all for your continuous support. I love you all! - ZaneLoverFan**


	14. Chapter 14 - Flowing with the Motions

**1)** {Griffin Turner and **Gravis** } {Invizable and **Jacob** }  
 **2) {** Kai and **Ash** } {Skylor and Violet}  
 **3) {** **Camille** and Lloyd} { **Toxikita** and Shade}  
 **4) {** **Bolobo** and Neuro} {Jay and **Cole** }

 **Chapter 14  
Flowing with the Motions**

 **.:Violet:.**

What a day.

Firstly, she and Kai rekindled their relationship. To be a hundred precent truthful, Violet felt as if a huge and overbearing burden had been lifted from her shoulders. At every smile Kai sent her or every small, lingering touch, Violet could feel her body humming with joy… Obviously that didn't last too long.

Secondly, everyone was up at the crack of dawn. Despite that she and Kai were already up, their moods dampened considerately. They couldn't get much more time alone and to make that even worse, roller stakes were forced upon on their feet.

Thirdly, Lloyd's and Camille's battle. Contestants can affect the outcome and sabotage. Yes, this was what Violet was looking forward to. The earlier that purple-haired freak is out the better… but their team was a disaster. Kai was hopeless at skating. Jay would not get along with Griffin at all. He wanted to be in their team since he was against Camille and for other obvious reasons; her. Violet was fortunate enough that during the round, she and the team managed to gain the trust of the other competitors to go against Camille.

Fourthly, Toxikita and Shade's fight. That was pretty much the calmest event of the day other than the fact that Griffin wouldn't stop conversing with her. The tamer of air could tell Kai was itching to have a conversation with her much like she was with him. She wanted to fix everything up. She wanted to get everything back on track. Plus, they had yet to inform Jay, Lloyd and Garmadon that everything is truly fine now.

Now, all was left was hers and Skylor's fight. Violet zoned out of Griffin's excited chatter of Shade winning while Toxikita fell down the trap door, her shrilled scream lingering in the air as the door swung shut. She wasn't saw if she really wanted to fight Skylor now. Her original motivation for this fight was to get Skylor away from Kai and out of the games but she felt somewhat bad that Kai led the redhead on just to make her jealous. Plus, Skylor helped them with Lloyd's fight. Sure at first she said they were on the wrong side but Skylor seemed genuinely friendly.

"Violet?"

"O-Oh, yes Griffin?"

"Are you alright? You seem kind of zoned out."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about tomorrow's fight." There was no need to elaborate more. She could tell that Griffin detected her underlying message of ' _mine and Skylor's fight'._

"Either way, I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean you're an amazing fighter."

"Thanks Griffin," Violet said softly before Neuro came over to talk to Griffin. Thankful for this moment, Violet headed over to where her team was.

"Is it true Violet? You and Kai are actually back together?!" Jay immediately exclaimed, making the female stall in her step.

"Yeah…?"

"And since this morning?! You two never even bother to tell us this?!"

"Sure, go ahead Jay and tell the whole island," Lloyd rolled his eyes but Jay smirked before speaking in a low voice.

"It's one way of breaking the news to Griffin without directly associating with the pest. Plus, he'll leave Violet alone."

Sure enough, when she looked back to the master of speed, his eyes were drawn down to the ring on her finger. Her violet eyes could see the forming question flashing through his face, asking ' _how could I possibly miss that?_ '

"Can I grab everyone's attention!" Chen announced as he stood up, his arms wide as if welcoming the sight of the elemental masters he still needed to get his hands on. "There have been a last minute change; the fight between the master of amber and the master of air will take place in an hour at arena six!"

"W-Wait, tonight?" Violet stammered.

"Violet, what are you stressing about? You're an amazing fighter and sure with a little more practice you can take us down! You can surely take Skylor down!"

"Yeah, there should be nothing to be scared of."

 _Boy… who were they kidding?_

 **.::.**

Violet could feel herself pale at the sight of the arena. Like all the confidence she had tried so hard to gather within the last few minutes vanished. _Poof._ Gone. Just like that.

The wind that gusted gave the ocean's surface the look of shattered glass, each tiny facet both reflecting a portion of the fleeting sunrays and refracting the rest. The waves rolled in, each of them as strong and bold as the last. They crashed against the yellow sand and the large rocks, creating spray upon impact. Looking further out to the actual arena, the kunoichi's eyes could see rocky platforms protruding from the ocean, only a foot above the sea level. The jade blade caught the setting sun's light and it glimmered. The sight of it made Violet's pounding heart sink to the bottom of her stomach.

She hated the ocean. Watching it from the shore at sunrise, by herself with calm weather conditions, she can enjoy - but not this. Not the rough waves that smashed and exploded against the platforms. Violet could only gulp as the sun settled behind the horizon even more. It'll be dark soon. The high tides will roll in and the ocean, no doubt, will be rougher. If she were to get knocked off those platforms, she will be drowning in dark waters.

"Violet…"

How was she supposed to fight Skylor like this? On top of the very thing that nearly killed her two years ago? On top of the very thing that plagued her dreams? On top of the very thing that held the man that haunts her dreams?

"Violet."

Maybe Skylor planned this. Yes… Maybe she's not the friendly girl Violet thought she was. Skylor had practically touched everyone but her. She probably used the power of the mind to look into her own mind and see her fears. Oh, that's just great! Skylor can practically control every element and use it against her, who only have wind!

"Violet!"

All the redhead would need to do is to push her into the water and then used Jay's powers to electrocute her into unconsciousness! Or even do what Neuro had done to Bolobo and give her one heck of a headache! Ah! She'll probably get the vines at the bottom of the ocean and drag her down like Vincent did in her dream and bring her further and further and further away from the surface!

"VIOLET!" The female was knocked out of her stupor state of shock was large, warm hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth. "Finally! Listen to me Violet, you're going to fine. Whatever irrational thought is going through your head will not happen!"

"I-I can't! I-I'm-!"

"Violet."

As Kai said this, his voice was so soft. Her poor stutters vanished from the tip of her tongue as the master of fire's amber eyes stared straight into her own.

"You'll be fine. You have fought against skeletons, serpentine, stone warriors, nindroids, the Over Lord and Death; and you're telling me you're going to pull out of a fight just because of one fear? The Violet I knew never said no to a fight; she never ran from a fight. Heck, the Violet I knew would disregard everyone's commands and go looking for a fight!"

"And don't forget, the Violet we knew was itching to have a fight with Skylor."

"Jay, shut up. You're not helping," Kai groaned but he then just gently rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs into her skin. She could tell he was straining himself from giving her a hug, just to make sure she doesn't get too uncomfortable with the fast pace of their relationship. "Skylor may be able to bend every element but she's just an ordinary bender. That whole chi talk you did, she doesn't have the same amount as you; you'll be fine."

"Y-Yeah… you're right," Violet stammered as she nervously looked at the ocean which was getting darker by the minute. She was just desperately hoping that Chen would call for her and Skylor to fight already so the ocean won't be too dark when she falls in it.

"Violet," Lloyd called, pulling her attention away from the ocean, "you're scared, we can tell but this fear you have existed for two years now. It's nothing more than an obstacle that stands in the way of progress. In overcoming our fears, we can move forward. You have two options: _f_ orget _e_ verything _a_ nd _r_ un, forfeiting your fight and allowing Skylor to be the victor or you can _f_ ace _e_ verything _a_ nd _r_ ise."

"You know I still find it hard that this was the kid that wanted to rule over Ninjago in a ' _girl-free'_ treehouse for sweets."

"You know what Jay, Kai was right; you're not helping at all!"

"Hey! I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Nope, you're being annoying," Violet sighed but grins broke out on all of their faces.

"Now that's the Violet we know and lo- I mean like! Kai, stop looking at me like that!" Jay exclaimed and they all broke into laughter.

"Violet; everyone is right. You truly have nothing to worry about other than letting fear get the best of you. Just remember the basics and your balance," Garmadon advised. Violet nodded and finally, Chen announced it was time to fight. Violet was about to head to the small speedboat that will deliver her and Skylor to either ends of the arena but Kai's hands quickly grasped her waist. Their tight but reassuring grip pulled her close towards him and before she knew it, his hot lips pressed against hers.

Violet's wide eyes snapped shut after a couple seconds as she felt a flame burst to life within her. A flame that have been smothered for too long but was dancing and leaping with joy for being rekindled. Her lips kissed Kai back, just like how they used to kiss a year ago. But she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Immediately, Violet pulled back with a shy smile before quickly walking over to the speedboat.

 **.::.**

 _Duh-duhn. Duh-duhn._

Violet took a deep, yet shaky, breath of the salty air while her body remained rigid on the stone platform. The speedboat dropped her off first and she was waiting for Skylor to finally get to her mark. Her heart was pounding. She was alone in this now. She had to do this by herself.

 _Come on Violet, stop heavily relying on other people. If this was three years ago, before I met the boys I would have refused any or their help or 'so called words of wisdom'._

"Hey Violet!"

"Yeah Skylor?"

"I'm sorry. I wish we didn't have to fight like this!" Skylor called out as the speedboat retreated, her voice yelling over the waves that got a little harsher.

"It's fine," Violet lied as her eyes looked at the setting sun, "Just don't bother going easy on me. Let's just give them a good show and let them see how fights are properly done."

A smile appeared on Skylor's face and Violet faked one back. The redhead didn't look bothered by the ocean at all. She stood there confidently while Violet could tell she was flinching every time the water crashed against the rocks and spray her. Once again, Violet took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _It's alright, it's okay. I got this. It's perfectly fine to be nervous and to be scared. Great moments are born from great opportunities. That's why I'm here. I'm here to help rescue Zane. If I win this, Zane is rescued. If I win this, I beat Skylor. If I win this, I'll prove myself that I'm not weak. If. I. Win. This. My fear of the ocean should diminish-_

 _"_ Fight!"

Violet hurriedly open her eyes and jumped onto another rocky platform as Skylor shot a ball of flames at her. The kunoichi in purple gasped when her foot slipped a bit but she quickly regained her balance to quickly counter Skylor's shot of rocks from the platform with her air. It was a struggle but the rocks eventually cut through her wind gust and Violet jumped onto another platform. At the same time, she ducked and missed a jet of poison.

She knew she couldn't jump and dodge forever, she's allowing Skylor's powers to overwhelm her. Violet needed to let her powers overwhelm _her_. Not by countering her attacks… No, this needs to be something that Skylor can't dodge.

Instantly, Violet jumped from rock to rock, using her wind to help her get on the actual platform. Skylor followed her, shotting a range of different elements at her. But as she was in mid-flight, Violet cried out when bolts of electricity shot through her body. It wasn't just a slight tingle that ran underneath her skin. No, Skylor electrocuted her like someone had attached a live wire to each and every nerve and sent waves through her body. It felt like lava was eating away at her insides; as if needles were stabbing everywhere; as if bugs were crawling within her nerves in a fast hum. The ninja could feel her body convulsed as the violent electrical current pulse through her, a pained wail escaped her lips. Once it was gone, she felt herself break through the surface of the ocean.

The water was icy cold and the waves slammed her harshly against the rocky platform, scraping her skin raw. Although panic started to settle like stones in the bottom of her stomach, Violet quickly grab hold of the platform and brought herself up. Through the burning sensation of the salt water, the master of wind could just see the orange figure of Skylor quickly jumping from platform to platform towards her. Immediately, Violet shot out a closed fist and in Skylor's mid jump, the wind knocked her back and into the ocean.

The brunette scrambled onto the rocky platform and once she saw Skylor get on, she started to move her arms in gigantic circular movements above and around her body. The gusty winds started to pick up. Soon, it's howls reached all ears and Violet could feel her clothes waving in the wind as her soaking wet hair whipped her face but this didn't cease Violet from stopping.

It felt somewhat incredible, feeling able to conjure up this much wind power and watching as the air formed a tornado with Skylor trapped inside, clinging onto the platform. She could just see the lavender-blue hue of the wind and feel the cool and comforting nip of it against her drying skin. At one point, Violet winched to feel her shoulder spike in pain but she couldn't stop now. But once she saw the Jade Blade dislodged itself from its stabbed position in the ground, Violet remembered she needed to get to the Jade Blade in order to win. Violet swung her arms more vigorously and Skylor's cry of surprise reached her ears as the girl in orange was ripped away from her rock and spinning in her tornado. Violet knew she just needed a few more seconds, just to disorientate Skylor enough.

 _Just a couple more sec- Ah!_

The gust of winds suddenly vanished as Violet fell to her knees, the rocks painfully colliding with her knee cap. An indescribable pain struck her head and within seconds, Violet was its prisoner. A strangled cry escaped her lips as her mind reeled helplessly in her cage of pain. Behind tightly shut eyelids, Violet could see flashing spots of too vibrant and bright colours that contrasted grotesquely against the craved darkness.

Violet could hear the waves smashing around the rocks and spraying her with water as she could just, _just,_ hear something scrambling out of the water. No doubt Skylor. But this pain was throbbing so violently that it felt like her skull could crack upon any second.

"Fight it Violet!" She could hear Lloyd shout but all the other shouts from Griffin, Kai and Jay just blurred, swirling with these colours in her mind.

She tried. She really did try. Violet collapsed onto her side and withered on the spot but she forced her eyes to open. She needs to know how close Skylor was; to her or the Blade and to her surprise, the girl in orange was standing right next to her.

 _No! No no no! She can't copy my powers!_

"I'm sorry Violet. You seem like a really lovely girl-"

"Liar!" Violet hissed through clenched teeth and with all her might, she pushed her hands towards Skylor and shot a blast of wind at hand, blowing her off the platform and releasing the mental hold she had over her.

The brunette staggered to her feet and she immediately looked for the Jade Blade and found it teetering on the edge of the furthest platform. Just great. Violet immediately took off, jumping from platform to platform, nearly slipping completely twice. But just as Violet was two platforms away, she could feel a shift in the air behind her and upon pure reflex, her body bent backwards and her violet eyes watched as rocks flew over her. She got up quickly and watched as it hit the rocky platform that had the Jade Blade. The small bladed weapon fell into the ocean.

Violet could feel her heart sink as she rushed over and bent down to grab it but it sank deeper into the ocean. This was bad. This was soooo bad! Violet turned around and saw Skylor was readying for another attack.

 _You know what, it's fine. It's okay. I just have to knock out Skylor and maybe Chen could bend the rules and allow me to still be victor without grabbing the blade!_

So Violet went with this plan and immediately attacked Skylor with blasts of wind. There were numerous times when either girls were thrown into the water but they would quickly climb back onto the rocky platforms and continue to attack. Then stupidly, she remembered how she could use her wind barrier so she started to use it more often. Unfortunately, at one point, the waves got rougher as there was barely any sun left. Violet gasped when the water level risen from four inches under the top of the platform to only an inch. The waves occasionally would catch her feet and make her stumble for a second.

No, they have to get this fight over before the waves get rougher. So just as Skylor shot lightning at her, Violet shot air and both girls were hit.

At first, the brunette was disorientated until she realised the waves were much rougher than before and they pushed her away from the rocky pillars. Fear and panic settled again within her stomach and she tried to clawed through the water and latch onto the rocky pillars or even the surface. No. That wasn't the case. The currents held her away from the surface and trapped her within its chilling grasp. Despite all her futile attempts in the past and in her dreams, Violet frantically moved her limbs in desperation to reach the surface.

But suddenly, she felt something latch onto her ankle and for a moment, her mind tricked her into believing it was Vincent but it wasn't. Instead, they were vines and they were pulling her down. Violet completely panicked. The air within her lungs burst and she watched with wide eyes as they floated to the top.

 _No, come back! Or take me with you!_

Violet thrashed as the vine pulled her further down. The girl attempted to blast wind to help project her towards the surface but the vice-like grip on her ankle tightened pulled her down further. Then, the pressure in her ear intensified to a point it made her ears cower in pain.

Her eyes flickered around in a panic until they met with grey eyes, grey like the steel of a gun.

 **I'm so sorry for the wait and I'm also so sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger but it was becoming way over my word limit and I was going to change point of views anyway. I know I normally post on a Sunday but the next two Sunday's I'll be busy since I got make a triple layer cake (without the help of my assistant too T.T) and the next weekend I got a sleepover. But thank you all for continuing to stay with this story despite the ridiculously long wait and reviewing! Thanks to: Kai Lover911, Hoi I'm Temmie, Dark Yugi, KaitheHotHead1, CarlyShi208, lightningninja, Rainbowaly03, Natalie Singe, Kai4Ever, ElementzGirl7, Bl0ndie and all my silent readers!**

 **Hoi I'm Temmie:** Sorry to disappoint you with this chapter by not including the roller derby round (do you play?) and Violet's unsuccessful attempts to try and beat Skylor up.

 **Natalie Singe:** Well *nervously chuckle* I've been changing my career paths a couple times. At first I wanted to be an editor but I heard computers are doing it all now and that the industry will be going down soon. I changed to being a dentist until I found out I couldn't handle blood well. I was at a dentist practice for work experience and after a tooth extraction was performed and I left the room, I fainted in the hallway and hit my head. Don't worry, I'm fine now, it happened in August. Ever since (a couple months) I had no idea what to do but recently I'm thinking of filming. I like having control over my life so not knowing what to do is stressing me out. Haha, listen to me ramble. Sorry bout that.

 **Bl0ndie:** WowWhatALongUsernameIHave is happy that you liked her part :)

 **I'll try to update one more time before I go to school (I only got a week left after this week T.T) because once I start school, I'm afraid I'll only be able to update once a fortnight. Until then, enjoy yourselves! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	15. Chapter 15 - Fortuitous

**Chapter 15  
Fortuitousness**

 **.:Kai:.**

It had been a minute since Violet and Skylor have vanished under water and it have been about fifteen seconds when air bubbles resurfaced. Kai pulled his face away from the binoculars and looked to his remaining teammates to see worry was also etched onto their faces. Violet only gained a little bit of confidence when she left to go and fight but… how about now? She has been under water for too long now (for their liking). Kai desperately hoped she wasn't panicking. Oh Spinjitzu, he hoped she hadn't drowned yet!

"What's taking them so long?" Chen whined as he got off his seat and towards the shore, his drapes caught along the yellow sand.

"Well Violet is the master of air, perhaps she and Skylor are fighting under the water with a sphere of air around them," Griffin said thoughtfully. Kai only hoped that was the case. If it is then it meant Violet had overcome her fear of the ocean.

"Something doesn't feel right," Garmadon quietly said after another few seconds.

"What do you mean Dad?"

"I mean something's suspicious. If Violet were to verse the other competitors, who do you think will win? And say it was in the arena Jay and Cole thought in."

"Violet would."

"But Skylor has the ability to use all abilities, already putting whoever she's versing at a huge disadvantage and Violet is her opponent."

"But even so," Jay started, "Violet should be able to beat Skylor. We all saw that massive twister she did."

"That was until Skylor used the power of the mind to stop her," Kai added.

"Violet's head is already clouded with fear and panic from the ocean. She would have probably done the twister earlier."

"So are you trying to say Chen set this whole thing up to make Violet lose?" Lloyd asked, a deep frown on his forehead.

"Yes, just like how Chen set up Jay and Cole. He wants to eliminate you all one by one."

"But Violet can't lose! Plus how would Chen even figure out that Violet's scared of the ocean? He wasn't with us on the boat!" Jay exclaimed in a whisper.

But they were all interrupted when they heard a splash of water – meaning someone have resurfaced. Immediately, Kai brought his binoculars to his face and peered through to see the drenched red hair of Skylor. His chest tightened. Where was Violet?

But Skylor turned around with one arm in the air, waving the Jade Blade and in her other arm, Violet was in it. Kai could hear the gasps of Lloyd and Jay, confirming what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. Violet was unconscious. Hopefully not dead. Skylor won the fight.

"That means Chen will get Violet's powers!" Jay exclaimed in an alarm whisper. "Why couldn't it be Skylor's powers? I mean it's not like what the staff touches will get that power. That whole ritual thing he did would still be needed to be done."

"Who cares about that?" Kai snapped, suddenly getting up. "What about Violet?"

There were cheers from everyone else as they rushed to the shore to greet the victor while Kai rushed to the shore to get Violet from the redhead. Once Skylor got to the shore, she pulled Violet next to her.

"We both swam to get to the blade and I thought she was right behind me so I kept going… I didn't realise she drowning," Skylor said solemnly but just as Kai went to touch the brunette, she started to cough up water. Quickly, he turned Violet onto her side as she expelled the remaining water in her lung.

"Alright, she's alive. Everyone move back otherwise you'll go down the tunnel as well!" Chen chortled and they all moved back… but Kai.

"K-Kai… just go."

"But Violet-"

"Go."

Kai stared into her purple eyes and saw terror flashing through them as they occasionally flickered towards the ocean.

"Kai, listen to her," Lloyd said softly so with a sigh, Kai stepped back just as Violet vanished into the ground.

 **.:Violet:.**

Everything was black. Violet found herself falling in this darkness; alone and hurtling to an invisible floor – a floor that would most likely kill her if she continued to fall at this speed. The gushing air pushed against her body, her ninja gi flapping at her side.

The purple-eyed girl tried to calm her racing heart, trying to push back the image of Vincent swimming towards her with his hands extended for her neck. With one swift movement, Violet thrusted her hands outwards and the falling sensation stopped. The stale air that was blowing against her stopped and was replaced with a soft breeze, assisting to keep her in mid-air.

There was no light. Just darkness. She couldn't even see any outlines of objects or can even guess how close the walls were. All of a sudden, a line of light appeared and it extend to fill the whole room. Violet's eyes adjusted in time to see she was only a foot above ground and five of Chen's henchmen coming towards her. Instantly, she went to stand on her own two feet and her hands were ready to fight the men but ropes and chains came out of nowhere, entangling her limbs against her body. With a tug, she fell onto her stomach, a grunt escaping her blue-hue lips. Her drenched brown hair rested on the dirty ground, letting the dirt particles stick to it.

"A spirited one isn't she?"

"Haha yeah but I guess it's just a ninja thing. The other managed to knock out Morgan."

"Get off me!" Violet hissed but the men ignored her, grabbing the ropes around her to bring her to her feet. They then dragged her out of the room. Violet immediately recognised herself in Chen's lair.

The kunoichi of air tried her best to get out of their grasps but it was useless. She was partially stumbling as they dragged her around the ground. Soon, they entered the massive cavern and Chen was already sitting upon his ridiculous chair in his heavy and awful drapes.

"Violet Emerson, it is so good to see you again. Long time no see."

"Long time no see? You were the one that sent me down here ten minutes ago!" Violet snapped.

"I'm referring to the time you were probably a couple months old," Chen said as he stood straighter in his chair.

"Wait… what?" Violet stammered then suddenly, she remembered what Clouse said to her on the ferry.

'Master Chen will be most pleased to see you. He was… well you can say acquainted with your father. They knew each other for years but to be frankly honest, I'm not quite sure.'

In her father's letter, he mentioned how a man called Chen trained Garmadon. Chen confirmed that when they first entered his palace by saying a former pupil have returned. But all her father said about Chen was how he sided with the Anacondrai and made the elemental masters turn against each other.

"Christian, he was a bright kid. First time I saw him, he was fourteen years old and it was just before the Serpentine was trying to take over Ninjago."

"You were on their side and turned the elemental masters against each other!"

"Let me guess, my traitorous pupil told you that?"

"No, my father."

"I doubt he told you. If I recall correctly, he was murdered when you were six."

"That's a blunt way of putting it."

"It has been fourteen years yet it's still hard on the ears huh?"

"Shut up!" Violet hissed as she mustered the coldest glare she could.

"Please, I knew your father longer than you have. Did you know when he was a teen he was quite an arrogant little sod? Anyway, I need to see if you still have something of mine."

"Why would I have something of yours?" Violet hissed as she thrashed in her captor's arms but Chen got up from his throne, using his staff as a walking stick. Upon this, the kunoichi thrashed harder.

"Hold her still."

"My powers aren't yours! They perfectly belong to me!"

"Silence stupid girl; although, your powers will be mine soon," Chen smirked, skin creasing around his shrivelled lips.

The fear that pulsed through her veins wasn't the same as the one that did when Vincent grabbed hold of her in the water mere minutes ago. She didn't fear for the death or the pain that would come, she feared for the coldness and the absence of her powers. They had became a part of her.

Instead, Violet's eyes briefly caught a glimpse of a blade but it disappeared as Chen quickly swished his hand, the tip of the blade breaking the skin underneath her left eyes. The girl glared at him as she felt the stinging pain of the cut and blood oozing out.

Chen stood back, his brown eyes looking at the cut. Soon, Violet could feel the skin stitching back together. "Marvellous, you still got it."

"You're the reason why there's a protective seal around my blood aren't you?"

"Ah, so you know," Chen grinned. His whole childish demeanour disappeared; replaced with a more sadistic mask.

"Why is that?"

"You don't get to make any demands from me girl. If you want answers, you have to earn it."

"Earn it how?" She asked cautiously and slowly, her attempts to escape became feeble.

"By giving me information about your friends."

"No." That was the immediate answer that slipped through Violet's clenched teeth. "I won't allow you to get their powers too!"

"Fine then. Give up the one chance of knowing more about your father and why exactly you have my serum in your blood."

Violet growled. He should know better that she wouldn't give anything to betray her friends. She had survived without background knowledge of her protected blood cells and she can always ask Garmadon or Wu about her father.

"I gladly will," Violet sneered, smirking triumphantly at the scowl on Chen's face.

"How about another deal; I'll let you keep your powers for a few more-"

"No, I'm not betraying my friends. I won't let you manipulate me to betray them like you did to the elemental masters years ago. I won't!"

"Contemptuous, imbecilic girl-!"

"I wasn't aware you can use such big words with the childish demeanour you put on sometimes," Violet taunted as she pulled forward. Her wet hair fell over her face as she peered at Chen's frustrated face. "Have anyone told you how horrible your breath smelt or how ridiculous your clothes make you look? You're like a child! Not wanting to brush his teeth, trying to act so grown-up and so-!"

"Shut up!" Chen roared, spit flying from his mouth and landing on her. Violet scrunched her nose but she was mentally grinning at how much she managed rile Chen up.

"Master, it would be best to calm down and take the girl's powers anyway. Her words are just to rile you up – just a bunch of lies." Clouse's voice suddenly appeared. Violet looked over and saw the sorcerer in the shadows.

Violet casted a look back to Chen and saw his nostrils were still flared, the veins on his neck and temple bulged and eyes attempting to burn holes into her. With a curt nod, he turned around; his robes swishing dramatically. He made his way back onto his chair and held his chin up with disdainful eyes upon her.

"The one thing you do have in common with your father is that tongue of yours. Oh did he love riling people up. This is your last chance; give me information on your friends and I will allow you to keep your powers for a few more days and tell you about your father and why you have that serum. If not, then I'll obviously take your powers and you'll meet an old acquaintance," Chen smirked, his eyes glimmering and immediately, Violet gulped. "You know who I'm talking about – he gave you those lovely bruises on your neck."

And it returned. All adrenaline and spitfire she had for Chen dispersed.

 _Water. Can't breathe. Grey eyes. Sickening grin. Hand on ankle. Sinking. Can't breathe. Pain. Pain. Pain. Darkness-_

"No…" Violet breathlessly said, her eyes wide.

"Yes. I know what happened that night and the dreams that have been haunting you. I know you fear Vincent-"

"No no no…" Violet panted as she pulled feebly again.

 _Fingers clenched around throat. Pain. Can't breathe. Heart pounding. Neck getting tighter. Can't breathe!_

"He's alive. You don't have to see him if you only agree to my offer."

"I-I…" Violet stammered, her breaths became erratic.

He couldn't be alive. She was told he was dead. He couldn't have been brought back to life – Scarlett was allowed because of the First Spinjitzu Master.

But he came back. He came back after two years. To hurt her. To torture her. To kill her.

However, she couldn't accept the offer… The boys need to stay in the tournament.

Violet heard Chen walking back to her, his staff pointing at her.

"So what is it?"

"…"

Violet stayed quiet, unsure what to do anymore. In the back of her head, she could hear her friends telling her that it's okay to be scared and how facing your fears is what make you strong… But how? How with Vincent?

"Time's up!"

And before she knew it, coldness swept over her. It felt like something was literally being sucked out of her, like a massive vacuum cleaner trying to suck her in. A few seconds passed when pain spread through her limbs. A rippling pain that pulsed. Softer then harder, softer then harder. And once again, in a few seconds, it all disappeared.

She felt empty. Drained. Heavy.

The arms that held her let her go and she fell to the ground in a heap. Her right cheek slapped against the cold and dirty floor.

"Get her into uniform and into the factory."

 **.:Cole:.**

Cole couldn't tell when was the last time he was this happy. Sure being away from your team, stripped of your powers and forced to work in a factory is enough to make anyone depressed but at least he can sneakily eat some of the merchandise and he found Zane! What a sight for sore eyes he was! He was sure everyone in the factory could tell he was radiating with joy. Cole couldn't stop whistling or grinning like an absolute idiot.

"Can you stop whistling? You've been whistling the same stupid tune nonstop!" Camille hissed from opposite of the conveyor belt that transported fortune cookies from the machine.

"I can whistle if I want to. It's not like you can stop me," Cole grinned as he continued.

Zane is found. He's alive! Silver- no, titanium but alive! And as safe as he could possibly be! He couldn't wait to see the looks on the others' faces when they all meet again. And speaking of the others, he hoped Violet and Kai have made up otherwise he will lock them in a closet! He wasn't joking when he told Violet that.

Cole continued to whistle to himself, drowning in this joy. He ignored the sound of the doors opening – he didn't want his mood to dim. It was probably another contestant but the former master of earth wondered to himself if the others were alright. Camille lost to Lloyd and Toxikita lost to Shade… He knows Violet and Skylor have a fight but is that it?

"Put these in boxes and no eating!"

Cole turned to see the supervisor of the area leave the new loser next to him but he gasped to see it was no other than Violet, dressed in an orange jumpsuit like him.

"Violet!"

 _Finally, a friend! How much better can this get?_ Cole wondered as he immediately hugged the ever so tense girl. _Boy I can probably sing and dance! I'm so happy! Violet is here-! Wait?! Violet is here?!_

"Hold on, you're here?!"

"Glad to see you finally realise," she said quietly as Cole immediately pulled back.

"So Chen…"

"Yeah, he did," Violet sighed as she watched the fortune cookies pass her.

"B-But how? You are supposed to fight against Skylor… how could you lose to Skylor?"

"Because she's weak you dumb dumb," Camille giggled but Cole ignored her and grabbed the brunette by the shoulders.

"What happened?"

"First tell me what we're supposed to do before we get into trouble," Violet said, dodging his question and that's when he saw it; the slight fear swimming in her eyes. So Cole told her, keeping in mind of how tense she was and how her violet eyes flickered around her.

Something wasn't right.

"I'm concerned now. What is it?" Cole asked, sealing the box of cookies and setting it down next to him.

"Vincent is alive," Violet said in a soft whisper.

"What? No he isn't. He's dead. I checked after you got knocked out. He's definitely dead. You killed him Violet."

"I'm serious Cole," she continued, her violet eyes wide and fearful. "He was the one drowning me."

"Drowning you?" Cole asked immediately, concern flooding his head for this fellow teammate. Violet's eyes looked over to Camille who definitely looked like she was listening in on the conversation. But there was nothing he could do. They weren't allowed to leave. And if Camille happen to do anything, he won't hesitate to throw the nearest thing (the cookie) at her. "Tell me Violet, what happened."

"Skylor and I had our fight an hour ago… Arena six is on the ocean and the only thing Skylor and I would stand on are these small rocky platforms. A-And…"

"Your fear… It came back. But the bounty incident… It happened so long ago Violet. The storm then was really harsh; I doubt this could have been as bad."

"Regardless, Cole, it never left. At one point the waves got rough and while I was under and I couldn't get back up. Before I knew it, a vine got a hold on my ankle and I lost it."

"Lost it? What do you mean lost it?"

"I panicked!"

"Why?" Cole asked. He thought that by now the incident with the Bounty would be somewhat forgotten.

"Because after that first fight with the Overlord I've been having the same dreams. Dreams where I would be drowning and V-V-Vincent would be the one pulling me down…"

"So the vines made you think of Vincent? That doesn't mean he's alive Violet. I saw you kill him and I even touched him and checked that he was dead. He can't hurt you again."

"No, I seriously saw him Cole! He appeared afterwards!" She whispered with a higher voice as she moved the collar of the jumpsuit to the side.

Cole's brown eyes widened as they took in the sight of her neck. There were actual finger marks there. They weren't red finger marks or white finger marks. They were purple. Bruises. For a moment, he was about to say it could be the vines and how they grabbed her throat and she just let fear think it's Vincent but those were actual finger marks. Someone actually strangled her under water. But he then realised the silver chain of a necklace. Before he could ask a question, Violet quickly hid her neck.

"That's not a figment of my imagination Cole, he was actually there!"

"W-Well," he stammered, refusing to give into the fact that Vincent was alive again, "maybe it was Skylor instead. I-I mean no one else saw Vincent right? And how could he be there when the only person in the water at the time was Skylor, right? Maybe it is a figment of your imagination."

"No it isn't!" Violet snapped but Camille's sigh interrupted them.

"What do you want Camille?" Cole asked, frowning but the purple-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Are you two really stupid or what? Skylor got everyone's elements copied down, including mine. She probably used the power of the mind to see your fear and then transformed into… Vincent? Right? Plus, those finger marks aren't marks of a girl's hand. It's a male's finger mark so don't try pretending it's all just a figment of the imagination Cole," Camille said before going back to the biscuits. Cole was surprised, that was the first time she hadn't acted vile.

"You're right. I can't believe I've just said that," Cole muttered.

"No… you're not," Violet said quietly and Cole looked back to her. "I-I talked to Chen just before…"

"You were talking to him?"

"He wanted to strike a deal with me but I told him I didn't want to be manipulated… but he said if I didn't take his offer… I-I would… Ugh, h-he said Vincent was alive! He knew what happened that night, how Vincent have been the spotlight of my dreams!"

"Violet, calm down. Panicking won't do us any good. He was probably lying."

"And he is," Camille intervened again, making Cole look at her with surprise. "Haven't you two recognised the resemblance? Skylor is Chen's daughter."

"What?!"

"Keep your voices down dumb dumbs," the purple-haired girl hissed. "Every one of us has a portrait of ourselves in our room. Yours in the exception since you got your dead sister in it-"

"Do you have to put it in such a blunt say?" Cole asked, his eyes narrowed at the girl opposite him.

"Just shut up and listen to me. Skylor's painting isn't of her, it's Chen. Plus, I disguised myself as a kabuki slave once to explore. I went into his study and saw a family portrait, with him and Skylor and another when he was younger too. They both have red hair. Skylor is Chen's daughter and she's probably been spying on you lot. She probably looked into your mind, saw your fear and reported back to Chen. Then he organised it to be in an ocean arena and Skylor planned to change into Vincent just to win and get you out. And Chen probably said he was alive just to make you accept that deal or whatever he asked you to accept."

"You know what Camille, if you didn't have such a bad personality and a bad mouth, I would have loved to be your friend."

"No way Peabrain," Camille hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him. Cole shrugged and looked to Violet.

"See? It can't be Vincent. He's dead. But it means the others have to be careful of Skylor." Cole watched as Violet only nodded and she continued to slide the fortunes into the biscuits and place them in the box.

Cole sighed. He took a fortune and flipped it over to the blank side. He walked over to the stacked boxes of biscuits and grabbed the marking pen and scribbled down a note: ' _Your fortune: Me and Violet will bust out with Zane but be careful, there's a spy.'_

Cole wished he could write more but he couldn't fit anymore words and the biscuits couldn't hold two notes… Hopefully the others will be able to figure it out. The food-loving ninja placed the biscuit onto the plate Camille was preparing for the feast.

"Dumb dumb, It can fall into the wrong hands you know."

"I have faith it won't," Cole reassured her but Camille huffed and turned to give the plate to a worker.

Cole looked back to Violet who was still working on the biscuits… What does he have to do to get her out of this state? Perhaps he needed to distract her mind from it. He was about to ask how her relationship with Kai went since he have been gone but his eyes then widened to see a ring on her finger. He looked back to her neck and saw the necklace was on it as well. "Wait, you and Kai got back together!"

"Y-Yeah," Violet stammered, a soft rosy hue marring her cheeks but Cole grinned.

"About damn time! Well since you just told me good news, I suppose I need to tell you mine. I found Zane!"

 **1)** {Griffin Turner and **Gravis** } {Invizable and **Jacob** }  
 **2) {** Kai and **Ash** } {Skylor and **Violet** }  
 **3) {** **Camille** and Lloyd} { **Toxikita** and Shade}  
 **4) {** **Bolobo** and Neuro} {Jay and **Cole** }

 **Sorry everyone, I did try to get this up earlier but I think my beta reader is on holidays… Not too sure. So this chapter probably have a few mistake. But big thanks to those who reviewed! I got so many :O**

 **So thanks to: Kai Lover911, Bl0ndie, Hoi I'm Temmie, Rainbowaly03, CarlyShi208, Natalie Singe, lightningninja, Sabine123, Dark Yugi, ElementzGirl7, KaitheHotHead1, Kai4Ever, MortalNinja and all my silent guests!**

 **Bl0ndie:** Believe it or not, them engaging in a deathly weapon fight in the arena Jacob and Skylor fought in was my original plan XD And Violet was to come out as victor but obviously plans change.

 **Hoi I'm Temmie:** My Christmas was great, thanks for asking. In Australia it's scorching hot so we chilled by the pool. How about your's?

 **Rainbowaly03:** I try not to leave long breaks; I can't have you having a heart attack ;)

 **Natalie Singe:** Lots of people told me to do journalism but the demands are quite high. It's always so time pressuring to be the first one with the article published. But don't let me discourage you, I just hate being pressure by time.

 **lightingninja:** Yes, I am planning to do season five although I'm not entirely sure if I'll do all the new Ninjago seasons. I rather leave you guys with a definite ending instead of vanishing for a couple of years. And you're awesome too! :D

 **Dark Yugi:** Thanks! It turned out to be a good success and everyone else in my family wants me to bake the cakes for every family occasion for now on.

 **ElementzGirl7:** Ahhhh! I love Draco from Harry Potter! Well, he's tying with Neville. Don't ask me why both of those two are my favourite characters XD it just happened.

 **KaitheHotHead1:** As much as I love your cheer and opinion of Skylor, I feel bad to disappoint you with the results of their round.

 **Kai4Ever:** Something like that ;)

 **Now I have gotten over my writer's block a couple days ago so hopefully, my updates can go back to once a week, if not then once a fortnight. Thank you for your continuous support, I love you all and tell me what you thought about that chapter in the comments below! Xoxo- ZaneLoverFan88**


	16. Chapter 16 - Abscond

**Chapter 16  
Abscond**

 **.:Nya:.**

"Oh Nya, what have you got yourself into?" The girl asked herself quietly as she timidly walked through the halls of Mister Chen's mansion.

She didn't know why but after an hour of crying and thinking, she got changed into her usual red clothes, put on her bracelet and immediately went to her 'Samurai X Cave' that was filled with previous creations. It was like her body was on autopilot and she was just watching what the events unfold before her eyes. She got into the D.B. Express which was a mobile base as it was apparently designed for the boys, and drove to the area nearest to the island. There she saw a dock with Mister Chen's noodle trucks lining up… and Dareth.

Now here she was, doing a very 'Nya' thing and infiltrating this area under a disguise. Maybe dressing up as a kabuki wasn't a 'Nya' thing but it still made the girl uncomfortable nevertheless. Her face and skin is itchy under the thick coat of white paint and the heavy and scratchy material of the kimono. It was far too elaborate for her liking.

Nya let out a squeak when someone bumped into her. Another kabuki woman.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No worries but quickly, Master Chen wanted these fortune cookies five minutes ago!"

And as quickly as she bumped into the woman, Nya was turning into a room with a tray of biscuits in her hand. Her eyes widened as she found Jay, Lloyd, Kai and Garmadon sitting next to each other along with four other people, eating a feast. But Nya gulped, remembering the fortune cookies in her hands and headed towards who she assumed was Master Chen.

"Oooh fortune cookies! Bring them to me!" Chen immediately cried out. Almost instantly, Nya felt a slither of hatred for this man coiling in her gut. His childish voice was already annoying, his clothes were far too grand, and he seemed like someone who thirst for power, treating those who are inferior with discourtesy.

"But they are for your cap- I mean your honoured guests," the man next to him reminded. Nya bowed as Chen's gloved hands took a fortune cookie who had its fortune sticking out. Nya was about to walk away when she realised the red paper had ' _Your fortune: Me and Violet will bust out with Zane-'_ she couldn't read the rest but she knew she had to get it to Kai and the boys.

"I'm not going to eat it Clousey Clouse. Just read the fortunes," the child-like man said and Nya panicked. He can't read it! "The fortunes are my favourite part!"

"Might I warn you, our guests are fond of whispering and I don't think it's about your food." Clouse then took the biscuit from Chen and waved the cookie as he tried to empathise his point. "I've heard word that they have allied themselves. The ninja had told them about our secret ceremony."

Nya nearly gasp when Chen tried to swipe the biscuit back from his friend or second in command but luckily, the long-haired and greasy man took it away from arm's reach.

"Do they know about the spell?" Chen asked, once again, leaning out to grab the biscuit.

"Not yet," Clouse answered, taking the treat away again, "but we must get ahead of this."

And finally, Clouse gave the biscuit to Chen, but he looked at it before placing it back on the plate. Hastily, Nya bowed and went to give out the cookies where her friends and brother were. But before she could give them a cookie, Chen made an announcement.

"It has come to my attention a rumour is floating about; that I am stealing everyone's power!"

Nya saw how another kabuki is still handing out food so Nya placed the dish between Lloyd and Kai who immediately grabbed a cookie each, Kai grabbing the one with the note from Cole and Violet.

"Well, I am! But it's all for this staff! Wait, not you staff I mean my real staff!"

And Nya's looked to Chen who had a couple kabuki walking towards him with a grand staff. It was tall, definitely taller that her. The staff was made out of slick, black steal that had a fork towards the end. The middle held a glowing gem which was inside a snake's skull while the other two had long teeth.

"This is the Staff of Elements! It holds the power of your fallen foes and soon it will hold all but one. For the last one standing in my tournament will win this staff as a prize and will be the greatest fighter ever in the history of Ninjago!"

"You lie!" Lloyd immediately shouted, standing up from his seat. Nya cringed and mentally begged him to not draw attention to himself. "What about the spell?"

"What spell?"

"Don't believe him! It's just another trick! Neuro have read Clouse's mind and saw it! Tell them what you saw Neuro!"

"I… I don't remember," a man draped in grey with strangely dyed hair said. Nya could immediately tell that he was lying. "Truthfully, I'm a bit more interested in that staff."

This wasn't good. She remembered how Clouse was talking about alliances the ninja has made, this is probably their plan to make those alliances crumble and so far it is succeeding, meaning that staff won't even be given to the victor-

 _Stop it Nya! Stop thinking like the old 'Nya'! You're different. You're only here to rescue your friends and your brother, not solve this whole mess!_

"Great… so much for the alliance."

"They believe him more than us!"

Nya knew she had to interrupt their conversation now. She pulled out the fan in her pocket while quickly putting another dish on the table. She fluttered the fan by Jay's face to not cause any suspicion but instead, she got him shooing her away. So, she kept pestering him.

"Will you cut it out?!" Jay snapped, turning to her.

"Jay," She immediately smiled, so relieved. "It's me, Nya."

"Nya!"

"Lower your voices, I'm undercover and to be completely honest, a little bit out of my element."

"Nya… how did you find us?" Her brother asked her, eyes wide.

"I… I got my memories back the day you left."

"What?! Really?!"

"Shhhh!" She immediately hushed and pretended to be reorganising the platters. "Where's Cole and Violet? I already know you guys are here for Zane. His beacon went off."

"Well, long story short, this whole thing is a tournament and Violet and Cole lost their rounds," Lloyd informed her.

"So Chen have their powers?"

"Yes," Kai said sadly.

"Kai and Violet are back together so I guess that's a good thing."

"Wait really?" Nya asked with a smile. Kai bashfully looked away.

"Nya," Garmadon said, "if you're undercover, it means you can get close to Clouse's spell book."

"W-What?" Nya stammered, feeling panic seep into her veins.

"Yeah, all we know is that it's on page one hundred and forty-nine. I think it might be in his quarters," Jay whispered but Nya gulped.

"Sis, what's wrong?"

"I'm not the old Nya okay?" She said softly, with a frown on her face as she then walked to Kai's side and pretended to reorganise the platters there. "Just because I have my memories back doesn't mean I'll be the old me… I can never be that courageous."

"And I don't blame you," Kai gently said, looking down to his hands. "But Nya… this is more than us. You don't have to do anything other than sneak into his room and just let us know what spell he's going to use… okay?"

"Okay." That word came out of her lips way too fast. She didn't even get a chance to consider it! Nya sighed… she was becoming like the old Nya.

"Nya," Garmadon called her, "you may not realise this but you do have courage. You're here. You always had courage, you just don't realise it yet."

"Thank you," she softly said before she quickly shot a quick glance at Chen and Clouse. "I forgot to mention, Chen and Clouse knew you guys had an alliance, meaning someone in it is a spy. Also, that fortune cookie you have Kai, it says that Cole and Violet have found Zane and they're planning to bust out soon… I need to go."

Nya quickly grabbed an empty platter and headed to the kitchens. That was close… perhaps if she was still there more another second or two, Clouse or Chen would have realised she's an imposter.

 _Breathe Nya… Like Kai said, we're just sneaking into a room and reading a spell, no action stuff._

 **.:Violet:.**

 _If Cole ever makes a plan involving food; DO NOT GO WITH IT!_

This was the mental note Violet made as two guards dragged her through the cells of the dungeon. She hated the way the guards grabbed her body and making comments about her as if she's some prized object. She could see Cole struggling a bit from up ahead but it was nothing to how she thrashed.

 _Cole, I swear one day I'll-_

Violet hissed as the guards threw her harshly into a cell; slamming the steel bars in her face. She could hear the echo of Cole's cell door being slammed from further down the corridor. She desperately hoped that the master of earth actually got the keys off the head guard otherwise their attempt would have been in vain.

"Prisoners who causes trouble gets punished… I hope its severe for you girly," the guard grunted before he and his partner walked out with the other two guards. Violet waited for their echoing footsteps to fade before hissing: "I really hoped you got those keys Cole."

"Of course. You're talking to the mastermind of this whole operation." She heard Cole laugh and a jingle of keys. Violet sighed as she stood up and waited by the bars for Cole to release them.

Her lavender eyes trailed down to the off centred ring on her finger and she gently turned it so the diamonds caught the light of the flamed torches. The temporary brunette could remember the distorted look on Kai's face when she told him to move back so she could fall down the trap door… She could also remember the other's bewildered and shocked faces. Had they really believed that she could possibly beat Skylor? For one moment or two, Violet thought she could as well but she knew she wouldn't. Not when the ocean were spraying water at her like that.

"Why do they have to have so many keys? Why can't they just have one key that releases every cell?"

Violet somewhat smirked as Cole drew closer, fumbling the keys in his hand to try and select one that may work on her door.

"It was your plan oh 'Mastermind of the Whole Operation'," Violet said and she resisted the urge to laugh when Cole rolled his eyes.

The one great thing about being here rather then up there with Kai and the others, is Cole's new sense of humour. It brought her mind away from her troubling thoughts. Sure Cole was concerned at first but he continued on being his normal self. If she was here with Kai, no doubt he'll stay quiet about it but he'll handle her as if she's some frail leaf that's going to crumble away in the wind. Jay would probably panic a little, try to comfort her but in reality; Violet can see him bugging her. He would obviously be wanting answers and behave awkwardly around her. Lloyd… Lloyd would probably try to comfort her but be all serious, philological and all.

The lock on her cell suddenly gave a click and triumphantly, Cole dramatically swung it open and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. I know my genius plans are awesome," the male laughed as Violet gave him a little shove.

 _It's kind of weird… When we all first came together, Cole was serious. Taking everything seriously as a leader should. Always taking the mission too seriously and takes the burdens himself. Now he's this goofy male that loves food… especially cake! But I suppose it's because Lloyd now took over the role of leader in our group. But it's like what Jay said, Lloyd used to be an immature brat, wanting to rule Ninjago in a 'girl-free' treehouse so he can get all the sweets possible. Now he's an adolescent who matured too quickly into the role of the Green Ninja and leader. He became philosophical and serious over the last couple of years. The only time he does somewhat act his proper age - is it fourteen or fifteen? - is when we mention anything related to birds and bees._

 _Jay… I suppose he's still the same… kind of. He still makes awful jokes half the time, panics at every minor thing, obsesses over Nya and doesn't take things seriously. Although, he has been a little more serious now but that's just because we're looking for Zane. Zane haven't changed much either before the accident. He was always a little awkward with some topics and his humour has no definition but he's sweet towards me, like a brother._

Violet frowned and her heart clenched as she followed Cole towards where he saw Zane being held earlier. She really missed him. A lot.

 _And Kai -spirits- haven't he changed heaps? I remember when he first met me as Violet, not Linda, he wouldn't trust me at all. We would always get into arguments and snap at each other. He was so arrogant back then. Now… well it's complicated since of the whole split thing. It's like he's back to his old self when we're not together then once he's with me, he's like this whole new person that's sweet, caring and way too protective._

Violet sighed as Cole awkwardly looked down the t-section they got themselves to.

"You don't remember where to go?"

"W-Well every corridor looks the same!"

"But when I asked you this morning, you said you remember!"

"I _said_ I remembered, now I don't."

"Arg… just great." Violet bitterly muttered as she looked down the corridors. Cole; however, shook his head and went left.

The deeper they travelled in these underground tunnels, the more Violet got caught in her thoughts. She thought back to Chen's words to her. The kunoichi dearly hoped that Camille was right (even though the evidence is there) when she said Skylor is Vincent and Chen is playing along. But how did Chen know about her father? Why did she have his 'serum' in her blood cells? She doubted her father and Chen were on friendly terms after the Serpentine War… but her father would have been fourteen. That couldn't be their last encounter if Chen gave her the serum when she was born.

Violet stilled when she heard a small and tiny gasp of air. She was lucky Cole didn't grumble anything otherwise she wouldn't have heard it. "Follow me."

"W-What? But we need to find Zane-"

"I know where he is," urged Violet as she grabbed his arm and took off at a run. Cole stumbled but quickly regained his balance as he ran behind her.

"But how? I mean it's not like you have your wind powers where you can _feel_ something."

"Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I'm no longer a ninja."

"…Meaning?"

"Seriously? I heard something."

"I heard nothing."

"Of course you didn't." Violet said as she stopped at another intersection of corridors. She listened carefully and heard small pants to the right. Immediately, she took off.

 _Zane's down this corridor… but where?_

"Violet, that one!" Cole then ran passed her as he quickly got to the door and quickly tried to undo the lock.

Unlike the cells she and Cole were thrown in, this one didn't have bars but a wooden door. The short kunoichi stood onto her tippy toes to try and peer into the small window that would show her Zane's cell but she couldn't see – she's just too short!

"Hurry up Cole!"

"You try and find the key that get in then," Cole huffed as he shoved the ring of keys at her. Violet grabbed a random brass key and inserted it in. Immediately a click was sounded. "You got lucky."

"C-Cole? You've returned?" She heard Zane asked as Cole pushed opened the door but Violet slid passed him and her eyes immediately fell upon the nindroid in the room.

 _It's Zane! He's alive! But silver?_

"Violet?" Zane asked, his glowing icy blue eyes widened as he looked at her. Immediately, Violet flung herself onto him despite the fact he was limply standing hunched over, with his arms chained above his head.

"Z-Zane! I can't believe it's really you! You're here! Alive!"

"You look different."

"I look different? You look different! What happened to you? You're silver."

"I do not recall but I am made out of titanium, not silver."

 _Click. Clank. Click. Clank._

The cuffs that bounded Zane's wrists were unlocked and the nindroid stumbled over onto her but she grunted as she tried to keep up his heavy body.

"Titanium or not, you're heavy Zane!"

"Sorry… Titanium is lighter than iron and steel though. Its atom mass is proportionally lighter than iron since its electron shell can fit more electrons tightly together," the nindroid informed her as Cole helped to steady him onto his feet.

"There's the Zane I missed."

 **.:Nya:.**

The girl panted as she quickly closed the door behind her. She could feel sweat running down the sides of her temple, smearing the white paint on her face. Nya immediately wiped her hand against the sweat as she took a shaky breath.

She had far too many close calls. She had bumped into Chen as she was trying to find Clouse's study where his so called spell book would be located. The sadistic man had ordered her to tell the other kabuki to hurry up with his drink and to her luck, the kabuki he was waiting for quickly showed up, allowing Nya to continue her search.

Nya took one last deep breath before she opened her amber eyes and took in the interior of the room. Not a single bit of the wall was left uncovered without a bookshelf. An assorted amount of books were packed tightly, only a couple shelves of the many bookshelves were a little empty that some books leaned to the side. The floor was an indigo marble and a weaved mat was in the middle of the room with a meter distance from the surrounding bookshelves. On this mat stood a stand which held a thick and ancient book. Its leather cover was faded and the binding was falling apart. The thick paper inside were yellow with age and crinkled. Each page had a frayed or ripped end and sticky notes or extra pages were sticking out… This must be the spell book the boys were talking about.

The raven-haired girl walked to the middle of the room and opened the book, scrunching her nose when a small layer of dust rose into the stale air. Her white-painted hands nimbly went to find page one hundred and forty-nine. Her eyes immediately skimmed through the page, mentally gasping as the phrases 'concentration of all the elements', 'specific tattoo', 'permanent spell' and 'essence of a real Anacondrai' stood out in her mind.

"Oh no… This isn't good," Nya muttered as she reread it, making sure her amber eyes weren't lying to her.

However, when the sound of footsteps was heard outside the door, Nya gasped as her eyes quickly wondered the room for where she could possibly hide.

"Master Clouse! There's been a breech in the factory. Master Cole and Violet has gone missing."

Nya saw a great spot between three bookshelves and she immediately grabbed the page, tearing it from the book and closing it. She then sprinted over to the spot.

"Release my pet. She'll make sure they won't escape."

The door opened and the girl held her breath, her body shaking. She watched as Clouse walked over to the book, ran a hand over the cover before swiping it into his arms and leaving the room. Nya exhaled and sighed.

 _That was way too close for my liking._

 **Whoa! Back to a chapter a week! Massive thanks to WowWhatALongUsernameIHave for taking time out of her study to beta read this. As per normal, you're amazing! And big thanks to everyone who have reviewed: MortalNinja, Hoi Im TEMMIE, Kai Lover911, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, lightning0ninja, Natalie Singe, Bl0ndie, Rainbowaly03**

 **Hoi Im TEMMIE:** You live in Australia too? Cool! I can't wait until the heat wave Queensland is having to go away T.T

 **Natalie Singe:** I forgot all about her healing and I'm the author XD I figured I should get it out of the way before I forget it again.

 **Comments and feedback are always appreciated no matter how harsh they are and I'll see you all again soon! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	17. Chapter 17 - Deliquesce

**Chapter 17  
Deliquesce**

 **.:Nya:.**

"You're the spy!"

Nya gasped as Chen's hands seized her arm, making her drop the leaf she was using as a fan. The young woman's mind was going thousands of kilometres an hour. Stupid Dareth. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be in this predicament! No, if she had just left the place after she got the spell, she wouldn't have been caught at all. She could have sent a message to the boys of what the spell was.

"Ah! The spell!"

Nya's amber eyes widen with fear as Chen's brown eyes found the aged parchment sticking out of the pocket of her kimono. Just as his free hand was ready to strike, her body was already moving on its own. The old Nya took over. The Nya with tons of natural instinct, hard-core training, and raw potential – everything she currently was not. Adrenaline flooded through her system like it's on an intravenous drip – right into her blood at full pelt.

Her toned leg went through the slit in her kimono and nailed Chen hard in the stomach.

 _Not again, please stop!_

Once Chen was on the ground, Clouse and one of Chen's henchmen came straight for her on either sides. Her body leapt up into the air with a spin and the two men crashed into each other.

 _I know they deserve it but-_

Nya ducked and roll, narrowly missing a beam of ice that shot from Chen's staff.

 _-I don't want-_

Two men came running at her. Immediately, Nya slid through their legs and got up quickly. With their backs still facing her, she grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together.

- _to hurt anyone badly!_

Her feet were sprinting towards the open window. She could hear Chen screaming for someone to get her as she jumped out and landed on the roof. She slipped on the roof tiles but she quickly regained her balance and ran along the roof.

"Stop!"

 _No fat chance! Even then, why do they think that yelling 'stop' will actually work?_

The raven-haired samurai quickly hid behind a pillar as she heard footsteps went onto the roof… and a scream indicating someone slipped and fell off the roof. The adrenaline coursing through her veins did nothing to stop the carnivorous pit that formed in her gut.

 _What if I end up like him?! Okay, okay; happy thoughts… happy thoughts. Just get me out of here old Nya, I don't want to be caught and or fall!_

"There she is!"

Immediately, she took off. Her heart was pounding. Not the painful kind of pound you get from running too long but the excruciating pound. As Nya rounded the corner, she could feel her feet slip a little outwards on the tiles but she still managed to maintain her balance. She breathed deeper and faster, allowing the cold air of the night to shock her lungs, to urge her to run faster.

Nya's amber eyes widened when she saw the roof she was running on was coming to an end. The next roof was at least seven meters (twenty-three feet) away. _Can I even jump that far?!_ But her body wasn't stopping; instead it was running faster.

With a single movement, she jumped. Mentally, Nya was panicking. It was like she was committing suicide! The other roof was so far away, how on Ninjago did she expected herself to jump this?! Everything smeared into a blur; the dark sky and the buildings seemingly blending together. It was nothing she have ever experience before. But miraculously, the roof was getting closer. When Nya landed to her two feet, a jarring pain shot up to her ankles and her knees but her body recovered inhumanly fast and she was sprinting once again.

"Get back here!"

Nya gasped as she looked over her should and saw Clouse getting closer. A part of her wanted to keep watching him, to see how long she had until he caught her but another part made her face forward and towards the slanting roof. It was a steep climb but the samurai climbed it and quickly too. Once she was on top, she jumped off. The same, insane, sensation overtook her but she landed on another roof. The only difference was instead of landing on her feet, her body leaned forward and once she had impacted the roof, she ducked and rolled. As her feet touched the roof, she pushed herself up onto her two feet and continued running-

A hand grasped hers and yanked her back. A startled cry escaped her ruby lips but Nya barely had any time to think as Clouse's foot came straight for her face. Immediately, Nya grasped his foot and pushed him back, making the older man fall but he recovered quickly and went to kick her again. The samurai leapt back before taking a step forward and trying to kick him. The sorcerer ducked underneath her leg and tried to kick her.

 _Just kick him already and get out of here!_

But despite her mind, her body kept going at the fight. At one point, their feet collided with each other. _Ouch._ Nya stumbled backwards, flailing her arms to regain her balance but Clouse jumped up in the air and kicked numerous times at her face. On pure instinct, Nya raised her arms and blocked each kick.

 _Get -ow- out -ow- of -ow- here!_

Clouse's momentum in the air ended and he was back on the ground. The girl winched though as Clouse kicked her shin but her leg was already aiming to counter his kicks and whenever a spot was open, she would kick him.

 _Why can't you -ow- just beat -ow- him like -OW!- those other guys?!_

But a part of her mind told her Clouse was too good. He must have had decades of fighting experience while she had a few years. Clouse's hands sent a volley of punches at her and the samurai could only dodge, flip backwards and duck. There weren't any openings for her to strike him with. Before she knew it, his foot kicked her hard in the stomach and she was tumbling down the roof. The ceramic tiles fell underneath her tumbling body. There was no doubt that she was going to bruise badly after this.

Her amber eyes widened as she managed to see the end of the roof coming but her body caught herself in time to jump to another roof. In mid-flight; however, a hand grabbed the end of her foot and she smacked hard against the roof.

 _Get up! Get up!_ Nya yelled to herself. Her body was aching beyond imaginable and it surprised her that she still managed to get onto her feet and continued to run. If she didn't have any components of the old Nya, she was positive she would still be on the roof, groaning in pain; captured.

The samurai ran and jumped onto another roof, well aware Clouse was behind her. As she climbed another steep roof, she made sure to be forceful with her feet as they landed on to the tiles. With every step she lifted her foot, she added a little flick and the tiles fell off. She smiled grimly when she heard Clouse's grunts; a clear indication she was getting him. When she looked back, he was waving an arm in front of his face to shield it from the tiles.

Nya got over the peak of the roof and her body jumped to get down quicker. Pain shot up between her ankles and knees but that never slowed her. Her eyes then caught sight of the large wall that surrounded Chen's palace. Immediately, her body jumped there. Nya had full confidence she could make it. She did many times before. But as she landed, again, Clouse's hand gripped her hair, making her shriek out in pain.

Her hands gripped the base of her neck-length hair and she sent a kick backwards. Clouse grunted in pain and Nya ripped herself away from him. She went to jump off the wall but his hands gripped her kimono and forcefully bashed her back against the rails. Nya cried out but Clouse's hand then gripped her neck.

"I got you!"

Nya's amber eyes narrowed. _I did_ not _just jump roofs, climb dangerously steep roofs with slipping ceramic tiles and get kicked numerous of times just to get caught by you!_

And by her own accord, her foot swung upwards and kicked Clouse hard in the jaw. The man yelled out and his grip from her disappeared. Nya could have sung in triumph but she toppled over the rails instead. She expected the fall to be painful but to her surprise, she hit the ground sooner than she predicted. When her body scrambled to run away, Nya saw how the wall wasn't even that tall!

Nevertheless, she ran.

 **.:Kai:.  
The Next Day**

The forest was ancient. The trees were thick and gnarled with their roots twisting in and out of the ground. The forest might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed, but now it was many ages past its former glory. Its canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor.

Kai tried to imagine what it would have looked like before Chen decided to inhabited the island with his evil ways. The leaves would have been more lush and a little translucent to filter the sunlight through to cast a warm glow on the ground. His amber eyes travelled to the ground. With every step he took, he would step on leaves; new green ones, yellows ones slowing dying and the brown ones that would immediately crunch underneath his weight. Occasionally, a breeze would blow by but it would only be soft; just stirring the fallen leaves in its path.

Here he was, competing in what might be the final round for him. Kai knew he should be focusing on the task and find Nya before someone else does but he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to Violet. He wished Cole had written smaller so he could write more on that note he left in the fortune cookie. Was she okay? When he saw her last, her eyes were filled with fear.

 _Oh well,_ he thought, _Cole and Violet will be breaking out soon with Zane and that's when we can leave and ditch this tournament… but if we do leave the island, what about their powers? We can't be a band of ninja with only half of the members with powers-_

Kai stopped in his tracks when he heard rustling in the distance.

"Nya is that you?" He didn't get any answers. Immediately, he lit his right fist on fire and scanned his surroundings. "Whoever is out there, I'm fired up!"

"It's just me."

Kai watched as Skylor appeared from behind a thick tree. Her orange tournament robes stood out against the dull green and brown forest along with her bright red hair.

"Oh," Kai muttered as he shook his hand, dispersing the flames. Truth be told, he was desperately hoping it was his sister. He wondered if she had the spell but then again, she would have to if Chen and Clouse called her a spy and ordered her to be hunted down. "I see you haven't picked up any one of Chen's special treats either."

"Of course not, I can't ever trust him," Skylor said as she moved forward. "Plus, I want to find her to help you guys with the spell and stop Chen for once and for all… Maybe we can search together?"

"Alright," Kai said, walking away from Skylor when he saw her try to take his hand.

Jay was right, he was a bit of a jerk to lead her on just to get Violet back. Now that Violet is gone, the redhead will see this as an opportunity to try and be with him. But how was he supposed to try and say he's not interested without being a jerk?

Kai continued to walk ahead, Skylor trailing behind him silently.

"How did Violet drown exactly?" Kai asked as he slowed down his pace and walked along side with Skylor.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just well… worried for her. She's terrified of the ocean because of an accident two years ago and when she regained consciousness on the beach, she just looked absolutely petrified. I just think there's more to the story."

"After we both shot each other off the platforms, I realised the blade was at the bottom. I saw Violet struggle a bit but then then seemed to calm down and swim down. I became too engrossed in trying to get the blade and beat her that I didn't realise she was drowning and struggling really bad. By the time I tried to get her up, she was unconscious."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Kai mentally frowned. Maybe she looked petrified because she just drowned. "So what's exactly going on with you and Violet?"

"Huh?"

"You two seemed to had bad history. The boat incident-"

"Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"Oh I did. Everyone did. You two weren't quiet… she said something about her no longer being your fiancée," Skylor said as she looked up at him; her eye peering up into his.

"Y-Yeah… about that," Kai muttered awkwardly, his hand rising to rub the back of his neck.

"You two seemed to have gotten close yesterday," the redhead said softly. Just barely, Kai managed to catch the sad tone in her voice.

"We made up."

"How umm… did you two ended up like that in the first place?"

"We- How come you're asking me this?"

"No reason. I suppose I'm just curious." Kai shot her a look but she was looking straight ahead. "Otherwise we'll just be walking in silence."

"I-I suppose you're right. We got engaged two years ago but when our friend Zane died last year, the whole team drifted apart… things weren't the same. Violet pulled off the engagement after his funeral and I hadn't seen her until the day of the tournament."

"But yesterday?"

"She forgave me for burning her, being an idiot and a jerk and the engagement is back on."

"Congrats…"

"I'm sorry Skylor…"

"Don't be-"

But their conversation came to an abrupt end when they saw a huge explosion in the distance. A plume of fire exploded the darkness of the old forest in a wash of red and yellow sparks. The flames rolled outwards like the smoke of a mushroom cloud. The flames roared like an out-of-time choir of lions that were competing in the loudest roar competition. Kai shielded his face when the wind from the explosion came to them, carrying ash and one or two ambers. Dread filled his stomach.

"That could be Nya," he muttered before running ahead. "Come on Skylor!"

Kai sprinted through the thick foliage; jumping over rocks and twisted roots but he stopped to see a large lake between them and the explosion. Immediately, he saw how there were rocks in the lake and he leapt onto the nearest one.

"Hold on Kai, I got a faster way," Skylor called out, calling him to stop. He turned around and saw her hand glow blue. With one fluent swipe of her hand, the surface of the water turned to ice.

Kai's eyes widened and he was just about to agree with her that is a quicker way until he realised one thing: Skylor haven't touched Zane. So how could she control ice… unless… unless…

"What are you waiting for Kai? Your sister could be in trouble."

"How did you just do that?" The ninja in red asked as he cautiously took a step onto the icy surface.

"I can absorb elemental powers remember?"

"Oh, I do remember. But the ice… Zane -my friend I was talking about- is the elemental master of ice… and he has never been in this tournament- wait, you're the spy!" The realisation shocked him to the core. "You've seen Zane! You're working for Chen!"

"I-I… I had to obey my father-"

"Your father?! Chen's your father?!"

And it completely slipped his mind he wasn't good at skating at all because within seconds, his foot slipped from underneath him and his back hit the ground harshly.

"Yeees!"

Kai gasped when the said man appeared out of thin air. A sadistic smile marred his lips and the brunette gulped. His hands and feet worked together to scramble away from the two.

"Your time in the tournament has come to an end, Kai, master of fire. Take him Skylor!"

"Okay father!"

 **.:Lloyd:.**

"Dad… You mentioned how Chen was your sensei but you never said anything else," Lloyd said quietly as they trekked through the lush and green forest, keeping an eye out for the Samurai X symbol.

Lloyd's green eyes looked to the brook in front of them. It was a ribbon of living turquoise, boldly flowing amongst the green of the forest. However, the logs protruding from the water didn't bare the symbol.

"That's because I wasn't proud of the person I used to be…" His father confessed sullenly. The blonde looked over to the man next to him, expecting his eyes to be on him but they weren't. They were staring towards the side, lost in thought.

"Dad, no one is ever proud of who they used to be. Like Jay said, I used to be this immature kid who wanted to rule Ninjago for its sweets in a 'girl-free' treehouse."

"For you, that's humiliating. For me, it's all my biggest mistakes and regrets to slap me in the face."

"But sometimes you just need mistakes to guide you in the right direction. We all make mistakes; some people make them bigger than others. We all have our struggles and even regret things in our past but you're not your mistakes. You're not even your struggles. It's not how we made them but how we correct them. That defines us. Your mistakes define you Dad. You learnt the importance of family, the beauty in the correct way and light," Lloyd said with a small smile on his lips.

Garmadon looked to him, a tender smile on his lips. "You're getting wise Lloyd. One day you'll grow to be a great man, a better man than me."

"That's not possible."

"Let me guess, we're all special and unique in our own way? That's what separate one from another?"

"No… I was going to say because the wisest man has taught me all he knew," Lloyd admitted.

"I'm most fortunate that you didn't follow my footsteps like you wanted and made the same mistakes I did. I suppose now is the time for the truth to come into light," the older man sighed. "The Great Devourer bit me when I was a child and it took years for all the evil to fully consume me. Like I mentioned before, Chen was my sensei and Clouse was one of his pupils too but… Violet's father was also one."

"Violet's dad? I've only heard of him once or a couple times. He was murdered with her mother when she was young."

"Yes. Christian Emerson; one of the greatest police chiefs as well. You were born just before they were murdered so you wouldn't have known. He was fourteen when I first met him. He was overflowing with power and couldn't control it well so he went to Chen in hopes that he could teach him how to control it better."

"Did Chen managed to help him control it?"

"No. Christian left after a couple weeks in search for another sensei… I, at the time, was Chen's right hand. As you can imagine, it caused quite the rift between Clouse and I. But this happened in a time of our history when man and serpentine weren't getting along. As our sides clashed, we hoped for a truce… but Chen didn't. Chen didn't want to bring peace to Ninjago, he claimed it was too boring. Conflict and turmoil in his opinion was unpredictable and exciting. Even back then, I didn't quite agree. The Anacondrai were already considering a truce but Chen told me to never trust a snake's word."

"Uncle Wu said that to me after I unleashed the serpentine…"

"Those are very wise words. But Chen also somehow gotten hold of a letter my brother wrote to Misako… A very heart-touching letter. Chen managed to persuade me to say the letter was from me so I wouldn't lose her to Wu. That, my son, is how your mother fell in love with me."

"And Mum still thinks that letter is from you… doesn't she?"

"Like I said, there are things in my past I'm not proud of but I have no regrets. You wouldn't be here today if I didn't sign that letter. My fear of losing Misako led me down a dangerous path – a path I hope to one day I can make peace with."

 **Okay, this is the official first chapter without Violet's POV. It's a little jumpy with the time plot and the mood of the conversation suddenly changing but it's the best I can do. Massive thanks to you all for bringing me up for 200 reviews! You all are just equally amazing! Another massive thanks to WowWhatALongUsernameIHave for editing this chapter, it probably wasn't the easiest chapter ever. Thanks to: lightning0ninja, Hoi Im TEMMIE, Sabine123, Rainbowly03, Kai Lover911, Mortalninja, CarlyShi208, Kai4ever, Natalie Singe, Bl0ndie, ElementzGirl7 (thanks for being my 200** **th** **reviewer ;)), lightningfury and all my silent readers!**

 **lightning0ninja:** Am I going to make Skylor good at the end? I don't really want to give away spoilers but this story is following closely to the original plot of the series. There will be a couple changes (like Nya losing her memories) but this one isn't one of them.

 **Hoi Im TEMMIE:** That is actually a brilliant theory. I already got the history before it written down but I might change it. You'll find out in the rest of the author's note.

 **Sabine123:** You're Mexican? I don't think I ever had a Mexican reader but I'm honoured that you're reading my story! The story first came to me when I was reading another fanfic and how the two main characters were always bickering at the other so I thought, I should so do that but with Kai. Alright then, lets think of a character. Violet soon came. The plot came a couple days later when I was listening to the song 'Undercover' by Selena Gomez. The song title gave me the idea for Undercover, not the lyrics.

 **Rainbowly03:** That's alright, I always enjoy reading long reviews! Abscond: to depart in a sudden and secret manner, especially to avoid capture and legal prosecution. Obviously Nya couldn't do so in a secret manner but oh well. And yes! I agree with you, Kai changed so much and I hate how he's so clueless.

 **Now I have some grave news. I have roughly seven chapters that are completed but need to be proof read but some of them contain information about Violet's father. I took a glimpse at season 7 on YouTube to see if they have yet got it in English but not yet. The certain scene I saw had all the elemental masters together so I've decided to put this on hold for a little while to find out what exactly is happening and how I need to in cooperate that. I'm so sorry for this but I want to give you guys the best storyline that's close to the show.**

 **I hope you all forgive me but I'll see you soon – Xoxo ZaneLoverFan88**


	18. Chapter 18 - Relinquish and Confront

**Chapter 18  
Relinquish and Confront**

 **.:Violet:.**

The kunoichi grunted as another crate of food on her arms. She leaned backwards a little to focus her centre of gravity through her hips. The only result of this was putting further strain on her lower back. She grunted again, scrunching her nose while doing so this time, when the smell of tuna wafted to her. She absolutely hated tuna.

"Violet, are you sure you can carry this?"

"I-I'm fine. Although the idiots on guard haven't realised it's you, I still don't think it's safe for you to be walking back and forth. Your titanium skin will attract attention," Violet said before a grunt slipped through her lips again as she steadied the fifth crate.

"But to prevent back damage-"

"Zane, trust me, I'm fine," Violet said softly, smiling at her robotic brother. His glowing blue eyes looked at her with concern but he nodded.

She didn't realise just _how_ much she had missed Zane until now. She missed their sibling bond that they had. She missed his concerns, his little intellectual sayings and everything that just makes Zane, Zane.

She walked over to the docking bay of the factory and placed the boxes down. Just before the guards could get a proper look, she grabbed the front of her hat and brought it down to cover her face… If she could somehow revert her hair colour back to how it was naturally, she wouldn't need to be too paranoid about getting caught.

"Work." Violet looked ahead to where the Zane and Cole was working to also see an Anacondrai Cultist (what they call themselves) pushing someone towards the conveyor belt.

 _Must be the next loser… Who could it be?_

"No no, it's not work if you love what you do. It's the power of positive thinking."

 _No way, Jay's the next loser?_

"Psst, Jay!"

"C-Cole?! Zane?! Is that you? You look amazing-!"

"Not too loud! They think we have escaped and don't know we're here."

"Wait, where's Violet then?"

"Right here," Violet whispered as she stood next to him and pretended to be working.

"Violet! It's great to see you… Although you look awful in orange."

"Thanks."

"But Cole, you said they think you guys have escaped. Why are you still here?"

"Because we're breaking our way out."

"Correction, we're building our way out."

"They think we're building a noddle machine but we're actually building a Roto Jet."

"A jet? But aren't we underground?"

"That's what I've been saying!"

"So? A jet can still work underground. There's plenty of space to fly around in here and Karloff is reinforcing the wings with some really sturdy metal so if the wings happen to hit anything when they try busting out, it won't break," Violet explained as she looked to Jay. "So who did you lose to?"

"I didn't lose to anyone," Jay whispered as he looked back and when Violet followed his gaze, she saw Neuro, Griffin, Shadow and Invizable. "Nya's on the island and she contacted us the night you lost. She's undercover being a kabuki and here's the best part; she has her memories back!"

"Wait, Nya's undercover?"

"She's here?!"

"She got her memories back?"

"Yes to all three. We told her about the spell book and she went to get the page but she got caught. The next round was for all remaining competitors to look and hunt her down; whoever gets her first will automatically move into the final round. Chen left these little _treats_ around the island and I found this really awesome mech! It was kind of like Nya's Samurai X suit but it was blue and-"

"Jay, you were telling us how you got here."

"O-Oh right. Where was I- umm yeah, Chen had these treats installed with tracking devices so Clouse managed to hunt me down. Nya found me and managed to tell me that she had the page but since Clouse was trying to crush me, I told her to find Lloyd and Garmadon."

"So Lloyd, Kai and Skylor are in the final round?"

"No. Chen used this round to get all competitors but Lloyd. He hasn't been found yet and- Ah! Skylor is the spy you guys were warning us about! She-"

"We know," Cole said as he brought his hat down further to cover his face as a cultist walked past. "And she's Chen's daughter."

"How did you guys figure that out?"

"Just tell us what happened first then we tell you what happen."

"Right… Sorry. Chen stripped all of us of our powers… but Kai got special treatment."

"Special treatment?"

"Skylor must really have the hots for him because I heard her asking her father to spare Kai from being sent to the factory. I don't know what exactly is happening to Kai…" Jay muttered while Violet had a deep frown on her face. Already, eight different ways to kill that girl once they bust themselves out were planned within her head. They mostly consisted of Violet stabbing or- "So how did you guys know it was Skylor?"

"Well believe it or not, Camille worked it out," Cole sheepishly said, a nervous grin on his lips.

"Camille?!"

Violet could only nod grimly to Jay's response and proceeded to tell him how they worked out Skylor was a spy and what she did. The whole time, Jay remained quiet and listened intently. It was quite a surprise because the kunoichi thought he would be bubbling with questions. Once Cole finished telling him how Camille worked it out, the ninja in blue sighed.

"You guys should have said on that note Skylor was the spy. We all thought it was Shade."

"Well it's not like we had a lot of room to write."

 **.:Kai:.**

"There, we have a scale for the Great Devourer. Captain Soto's peg leg. A cog from the Celestial Clock. Ooh, Zane's pink gi and this!"

Kai resisted the urge to yawn. He was bored and tired beyond measures. It was late at night now and he spent most of the day walking in that forest. Last night he barely had sleep since he was worrying what happened to Violet and the night before, he and Violet were awake, making amends and then thrown into that roller skating round. Man, his butt still hurt from falling on it!

"An Anacondrai sword! It is the sharpest blade in existence. It is fit for the greatest warrior to ever do battle in Ninjago."

"Why are you showing me all of this? You do know that if you weren't holding that staff right now, I would strike you down right now, right here," Kai hissed as he glared at the man in front of him.

"Skylor was right about you. Even without your power the fire burns bright in you. Unlike you and my dear Skylor – who inherited her powers from her mother- I was never born with natural abilities," Chen droned on, turning away from him and continuing to walk down the hall. Kai sighed as he had no choice but to follow. "I was told I would rise to nothing. But I will show them that they were all wrong!"

 _When will he ever shut up?_ Kai thought as he tried to fight back a yawn but it escaped his lips anyway. At least Chen didn't realise.

"Look! I call it the Charge of the Dark Brigade. It's beautiful isn't it? The reds, the purples, the super dark purples! After I defeat your little green friend and take his powers, I will have all the elements I will need to conjure a spell that will transform me and my worshippers into Anacondrai!"

Upon this, the brunette's eyes widened.

 _That's his plan? That's what he needs our powers for? Just for some stupid spell to transform them into Anacondrai? Ugh, Violet or Wu… maybe Garmadon said how Anacondrai were the strongest, smartest and quickest serpentine there is. This guy is somewhat tolerable now but what about when he's a snake?_

"With you," Chen said, startling Kai from his thoughts, "and your friends gone, nothing will stop me! But I've seen inside your head." Kai grunted when Chen tapped a closed fist upon his skull. "I know you're still jealous of Lloyd since he has been chosen to be the Green Ninja. It could have been you."

"I used to be jealous. I don't care anymore."

"Oh but Kai, we both know that is a lie."

 _No I don't!_

"No it isn't," Kai snapped as he turned his head away.

"Deep down, you still want to be the green ninja. You want to have all that power and glory so you can prove yourself to Violet. Have you ever wondered what it is like to have that much power pulsing through your veins?" Chen asked with a sneer in his voice. In the corner of his eye, Kai could see Chen trying to take a peek at his face but he stubbornly turned away even more. "You have so much potential Kai. I want to give you the chance-"

"I will not betray my friends!"

"But of course! What if I also told you that there are secrets about your parents that your Sensei's never told you?"

"W-What?" Kai gasped as he stumbled away from the leering man. His mind was sent into turmoil. He didn't know his mother well. She passed away when Nya was two, him five. When he was fourteen, they got told their father was murdered on the road. He wasn't exactly at that age where he would know his father's childhood or other things…

"I also have dark secrets on your parents."

"M-My parents? What secrets?"

"Ah, so many questions that can be so easily answered," Chen grinned, looking like he's having way too much fun.

Clouse came up to Chen and immediately talked in hushed whispered but Kai's mind was sent to another world.

 **.::.**

 _"What's taking so long?" A three-year old Kai whined as he leaned on his father's leg, rousing him from his nap._

 _"You just have to be patient Kai," he said softly with a yawn, a tired but soft smile etched onto his face._

 _"But I'm boooored of waiting!" Kai had all but huffed, a pout present on his lips._

 _He was sick of waiting. They have been waiting for hours yet they won't open the silly door!_

 _Ray chuckled as his large and calloused hand ruffled Kai's hair, making the three-year-old scowl and squint his eyes. When he opened them again, Kai frowned; annoyance clearly indicated on the toddler's face._

 _"Do not worry, they will be done soon."_

 _"But I want to see mummy now…"_

 _"And you will. They're just cleaning up and once we go in, we can meet your brother or your sister."_

 _"I hope it's a brother. Then we can play samurai all day!" Kai exclaimed._

 _He had been wanting a sibling for a year and finally, his mum and dad have got him one!_

 _'Mister Blaze no longer need to be the bad guy and daddy no longer need to be my side kick!' Kai thought, a large smile appearing on his face._

 _"What? Am I a bad samurai?"_

 _"Of course daddy! You always end up tickling me and the bad guy kills us both! You know we can't tickle in a fight!"_

 _"I never knew that," he said with a grin. Kai frowned. He could see past his father's fake innocence!_

 _"But I told you miiiillions of times!"_

 _"Looks like I keep forgetting," Ray laughed as he grabbed Kai under the arms and propped him onto his lap._

 _"Maybe you need to go to brain school."_

 _"Brain school?" Ray asked. Kai nodded enthusiastically as he then tapped his father's forehead._

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"How is that different from normal school?"_

 _"This school helps your brain! Maybe then you can remember not to tickle in a fight," Kai beamed at his father with large, innocent and vivid amber eyes. Maybe then, evil Mister Blaze can't kill them. They may actually have a fighting chance!_

 _"But tickling is fun! Everyone should tickle in a fight."_

 _"What?!" Kai gasped, staring at his father as if he just sprouted a second pair of ears. "Tickling will make you pee your pants!"_

 _"If I recall correctly, you're the one who keeps peeing his pants."_

 _"Do not," Kai fibbed, giggling as his father started to wiggle his fingers in front of him. "No no no! We can't tickle!"_

 _"But here come tickle fingers!"_

 _"No daddy!" But Kai erupted into a shrill fit of giggles as his father's fingers ticked his tummy and sides. "S-Stop! I'm going to p-pee my pants!"_

 _Both father's and son's laughter echoed into house. A rumbling laughter resonating with high giggles._

 _"Do you two want to come in?"_

 _Kai's head turned to see the strange woman at his parent's bedroom door. She came in earlier when his mum was in pain… But why would the cranes decide it's the best time to deliver his baby brother? And why to his mum? Why not him or his dad?_

 _His giggles soon died along with his father's and excitement started to bubble in his stomach._

 _"Come on Kai, let's go."_

 **.::.**

"Think about it Kai." Kai flinched when he realised Chen was talking to him before he left with Clouse.

The master of fire loved his father more than anything and in truth, he wanted to learn more – to know the man who's his father. And his mother… He can't remember a lot about her other than her gentle smile, striking high cheekbones, the soft voice she would sing with when she lured him and Nya to sleep. Yet… was her hair black or dark brown? No, it was dark brown… so dark that he mistaken it for black countless of times.

 _What do I do?_

 **.:Nya:.**

She was anxious… Very anxious. After her encounter with Jay, she set off to find Lloyd and Garmadon like instructed. After an hour she finally did to only deliver the bad news and now, she was joining them to help rescue everyone and stop Chen – a very 'Nya' thing to do. Sure she appreciated her old skills when Clouse was chasing her but that was because she got herself into that mess! Just minutes ago she had the chance to say she couldn't do it but… she didn't.

It was nightfall but the stars were non-existent. Between them and the sky were large puffs of grey. Some were thicker than others. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in its full glory. It left a hazy, ominous feeling; dangling over them. Crickets' chirps filled the air along with the buzz of the mosquitoes – it should be the sound of tranquillity but Nya felt the complete opposite.

"Remember, destroy the staff and everyone's powers should return. You came here to make your team whole, finish the job."

Lloyd nodded firmly at his father before looking at her. "Nya, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes."

 _No!_

Nya mentally slapped herself but her body was waiting in anticipation to kick some butt. Adrenaline was already pumping through her veins… why must her body betray her mind? The raven-haired girl sighed as Lloyd and Garmadon immediately headed towards wall, jumping on a rock to help propel themselves him onto it.

Nya chased after them and let her body do the work. Effortlessly, she jumped onto the rock and used it to propel herself onto the wall. Lloyd and Garmadon were already far ahead, on the roofs and running up its steep ascend. Nya followed immediately. The father and son stopped at the peak of the roof and bent down low, making her keep low as she approached them.

"They have tripled the security around here," the older man whispered, his wise eyes peering at the roofs they have yet to travel on. There were at least two guards on every balcony and occasionally, a guard on a roof. "We have to take them out as we go along."

Before Nya could say anything, the two were off again. She gulped but she followed. Lloyd and Garmadon did quick work between the two of them. They would render the men into unconsciousness silently and with grace Nya can't quite remember seeing in her memories. Her amber eyes watched in fascination -as she has yet to jump on the same roof as them- as Lloyd grasped the skinny henchman head in a headlock from behind. The blonde then jumped up and somewhat flipped them both. From the distance she was at, she could barely hear a thud… but the two men on the balcony did.

Nya gasped quietly as she saw the two held their spears tightly, readying to move onto the roof. Garmadon was struggling a little as he and a cultist had locked each other in a headlock, Lloyd was already moving in to help but those two men could alert the whole area!

And before she knew it, she was sprinting over. With a big leap, she jumped towards the balcony. The two men barely had time themselves to register she was coming at them when her foot connected with one man's face – kicking him into his partner and they both hit the wall. Nya landed on the ground, her foot aching but her amber eyes watched with shock as the two slid down the wall, unconscious. At first, there was silence. Soon, a misty haze clouded the back of her mind and her chest tightened.

 _Nya, you have to accept that this is who you are. You're trying to run from your past because you're scared of getting hurt again. You are so much braver then you think, you're just trying to deny it._

 _I'm not brave! If I don't want to do this, I don't have to! There are other people who want to do this! Police and so on. I don't want to do this anymore!_

 _Then you won't have a brother anymore. You'll lose him if you do not help Lloyd right now. You'll lose your friends and Violet. Is that what you want?!_

 _I don't know what I want!_

A hard and painful lump formed in the back of her throat as tears began to form.

 _Nya… don't cry._

 _I don't want to be a hero like you! I'm not that brave or courageous!_

 _You just need to believe in yourself-_

 _I don't have what it takes. I'm a coward! A coward in the body of a fighting machine! A coward in what should be a hero!_

A breakdown. There were no other explanations for what was going on in her head but it didn't cease the tears from falling or from speaking to herself… speaking to the old Nya. The girl stumbled backwards into the wall to stable herself as her hand went to cover her mouth, as if it could hold back the tears.

 _Heroes don't just save the day, they choose the right way and fight for what they believe. They fight for what they love and to keep it as they want it to be. Every hero has a purpose… what is yours Nya?_

Nya tried to ignore it. She tried to ignore that voice so full of confidence yet pity. A voice from her past. A ghost.

 _What is your purpose Nya?_

 _Ignore it._

 _What gets you up every day in the morning?_

 _Ignore it!_

 _What makes you want to live your life to the fullest?_

 _Get out of my head!_

 _What can make you so happy that you don't want it to vanish?_

 _Shut up!_

 _What will you keep fighting for?_

 _Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!_

 _What do you love the most?_

Without realising it, images of her brothers, friends and her parents flooded her mind. Their smiling faces, their laughter and their pain and tears.

 _Do you want them dead?_

 _What kind of stupid question is that?!_

 _Then fight for them. If you won't fight for yourself, fight for them. Forget about saving the world. Forget about trying to do what's right. If you don't want that, be selfish and fight for what you do want. Otherwise, once they're gone, you're going to be regretting it for the rest of your life. You'll be wishing you have done something to prevent it. Save them Nya. Help Lloyd and save them._

"Nya?"

The said girl blinked her amber eyes and saw Lloyd and Garmadon dropping from the roof and onto the balcony she was on.

"N-Nya… are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she immediately said, her hands brawled up into fists as she wiped her tears from her face. Her mind already set.

"If you're not fine, just say so. If you're not ready for this, all you had to do was say-"

"Trust me Lloyd," she said with a wry smile, "I'm ready. Let's go and save them."

For once, Nya didn't disagree with her mouth.

 **What do you think? It's my first time writing a mental breakdown. Sorry if it seems I'm jumping the plot a bit otherwise I'll be writing exactly the same as the episode as a writer, that's tedious. If you want to change something, go ahead! MASSIVE apologies for how late this chapter is! This was supposed to come out a while ago but my beta reader has gone AWOL which really concerns me and now that it has been over a month, I thought it would be best to just go ahead and post this. Thanks to: MortalNinja, hoi Im TEMMIE, Rainbowaly03, lightning0ninja, Sabine123, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208, Bl0ndie, Kai Lover911, Natalie Singe, Dark Yugi, Kai4Ever and all my silent readers!**

 **hoi Im TEMMIE:** I guess when you say take your time you didn't mean a month hey? (Nervously laughs) I'm really sorry for that. 

**ElementzGirl7:** I have been thinking hard about Kai's and Violet's kid and at this moment of time, I won't mention the gender but he/she will be introduced hopefully at the end of the next season ;) But I'll save your OC entry in case if I need inspirations for the child.

 **Please tell me what you thought about the chapter in a review. If there was something that you hated or bothered about, let me know and I'll try to improve it for next time :) Thank you so much for being patient with me and I'll see you all again soon!**

 **Xoxo - ZaneLoverFan88**


	19. Chapter 19 - Retaliation

**Chapter 19  
Retaliation**

 **.:Kai:.**

The guilt was like dry firewood within his stomach. Betraying Lloyd like that made his insides roared in flames. It kept burning for the minutes that came afterwards – slowly burning him out to no more but a skeleton. He felt like a dead man walking. In some parts of his mind, Kai was convinced what he just did was all a nightmare but… it wasn't.

But Lloyd will understand… He has to.

"Come on Kai, they caught Garmadon and your sister," Skylor called.

The brunette stiffly nodded and followed her. Now that he knew Skylor was the traitor – the spy in their alliance – he realised she's not really the Skylor he knew. Just before he found out the truth, Skylor was acting like a love-struck girl with a broken heart with the news of his engagement. Now, she's acting like they're acquaintances of some sort; short and curt sentences as if she's mad at him. She doesn't actually have a crush on him right? And mad at him for being engaged?

"So, who's plan was it for me to fall for you?" He asked as they walked towards where they're supposed to be meeting Chen and Clouse.

"Does it matter?"

"Depends."

"My father's. He wanted me to get close someone on the boat. Did it work?"

"Nope. It didn't. Truth be told, I was trying to ruse Violet into seeing if she showed any jealously. My thinking was if she did, she still cares. You?"

"Me what?"

"Did you end up falling for me despite knowing it was a command from your father."

"No," the redhead answered brusquely.

"Why do you do this for him then?" Kai questioned, quickening his pace once she did so. "You have to give up your powers too, you know. I know he's your father but you don't have to do everything he says. You can decided what you want to do with your own life-"

"Just stop Kai."

The ninja in red sighed. Eventually, they met up with Chen and Clouse and they headed to where Garmadon and Nya were being held captive. He knows for a fact she won't be happy with him but she'll understand. She has to.

As they got closer, the smell of decay hit his nose, making him scrunch his nose. The sound of grunts and rattling of chains got louder and clearer. Finally, they entered a dimmed lit room and Kai's amber eyes widened to see Garmadon and Nya chained to a post and surrounded by millions of skulls.

 _How is Nya not fainting?_

Kai wondered. He knew his sister wasn't same as she used to be – it just made him wanting to protect her even more. Chen promised him he'll let her and the others lose if he helped him… then he can proceed to try and break the staff and free them all.

"My pet loves the smell of fear," Clouse announced as they entered the room.

"Where is my son?" Garmadon ordered immediately, choosing to ignore Clouse's comment. "What have you with him?"

Something in Kai's chest clenched a little. If his father was here now and alive, what would he say to this? What would he say to his son who betray his friends and his sister?

 _No, I am doing this for them. I will break them free._

Kai thought stubbornly. For the time being, they will think he's betraying them… He'll just have to handle it for the next couple of hours.

"I have your son," Chen answered, lazily waving his hand around while the staff was clenched in his hand.

Kai looked over to Nya who was staring at him with confusion on her face. _I'm sorry Nya._

"But his power will become mine at the ceremony tonight! I'm sorry you didn't get an invite but I'm still a little hurt when my pupil decided to betray me so long ago! At least Christian told me why he couldn't stay under my teachings instead of leaving like a coward!"

 _Christian… He doesn't happen to mean Christian Emerson? Violet's father?_

"B-But… how did you defeat Lloyd?" Nya asked in a small voice, tearing her eyes away from her brother.

"Oh, I had a little help."

Kai gulped when Chen stood to the side and waved his arm at him. Nya's face was the definition of distraught, while Garmadon held a look of fury… but it wasn't directed at him.

"You pitted the ninja against themselves! Just as you did to the elemental masters!"

"Why Kai?" Nya exclaimed, her voice breaking. Kai looked to her and she stood there, defeated in her chains and her eyes drilling into his. "How could you do this?! Against your family and friends?"

"You don't understand Nya…" Kai said softly but the broken girl suddenly animated as she yanked on her chains.

"I don't understand? I'm not stupid just because I've hit my head!" Nya snapped, her eyes directing a razor sharp glare at him. It was like she was the old Nya, full of life and always fighting for what she believed in.

"Chen has all the power," Kai tried reasoning. "L-Lloyd alone never stood a chance. I had to think what was best for us. Chen promised to let you go if-"

"I rather die! I rather die protecting my family and friends than to act cowardly for my own life!"

 _Nya…_

Kai couldn't help but stare dumbly at his sister. Yes, she was different. Well not different from the old Nya… it's like she's suddenly back to her normal self. But why? Why now? Maybe it's the action of the recent events that made her realise she's capable to handling this stuff and it's not as scary as it seemed. But it made him proud she was able to overcome that… he just wished the news wasn't broken to him wasn't like this.

Kai tore his eyes away from his sister's heated ones but within seconds, he heard Garmadon grunt and Skylor gasp. He looked back to the two posts and saw Garmadon's chained hands putting Skylor in a deathly headlock.

"Untie us! Otherwise I'll break her neck!" The first son of the Spinjitzu Master snarled.

Instead of fretting, Chen broke into a fit of laughter. It didn't shock Kai to be honest – he expected this from Chen but to actually know that Chen won't care for his daughter's life made his stomach boil.

"Haha, yeah right. You have changed remember? You're _Sensei_ Garmadon. You're a _good_ guy," Chen taunted with a chortle. "Threats don't frighten me!"

So with a sigh, Garmadon release the redhead but pushed her harshly in the back, making her stumble forwards. Once she regained her footing, she stood next to him but Kai noticed the glare she sent towards her father.

"My pet is napping but she is always hungry when she wakes up," Clouse sneered as he rose his hand, the door behind him opening. Immediately, Kai's eyes widened.

"You had a good run Garmadon but good things must always come to an end!" Chen laughed as he turned around, his clothes swishing as he did. Skylor and Clouse was in pursuit but Kai's step faltered.

"This isn't you Kai! Don't do this!" Nya cried out, her voice breaking and tears gathering in her eyes.

His body just wanted to rush over to her and hold her close, whispering everything will be alright but he can't blow his cover now…

 **.::.**

 _"Kai, meet your baby sister," his mother called softly._

 _Kai had been pulling his father into the room by the finger but once the word 'sister' reached his ears, his excitement disappeared. He was distraught. He won't have a new side kick to replace his tickling dad._

 _The brunette stopped at the door but his father walked in and went to his mother's side. Immediately, they were both cooing over who would be his little sister._

 _"Kai, come here."_

 _"But was-not I getting a brother?" Kai asked, a frown on his small lips. His amber eyes watched as his parents gave each other a strange look but they then looked back to him._

 _"The cranes mixed it up but a sister is just as good," Ray told him._

 _So Kai sighed and walked over to the bed and climbed on it. He was careful not to crawl on his mum's legs as he went to take a look at the bundle in her arms. In the soft yellow blanket, Kai's scrunched his face to see a very wrinkly face._

 _"She's wrinkly," Kai said but both his parents laughed._

 _"All babies are wrinkly Kai. You were too."_

 _"What?" Kai gasped as he then touched his face. "But my face is smooth!"_

 _"And hers will be too," Maya smiled as she then gently touched the baby's face with a finger._

 _Kai watched as the little thing's mouth open and sucked in a shaky breath. She had no eye brows. She barely had any hair and girls are supposed to have long hair! She's definitely an ugly baby. Maybe she can be the bad guy…_

 _"Kai, do you want to hold her?"_

 _Kai stared wide eye at his mother. She wanted him to hold that thing?!_

 _"Don't tell me you're scared of your sister Kai," his dad laughed but the young boy immediately puffed his chest out._

 _"I'm not scared of anything!"_

 _And before he knew it, the baby was in his arms. Kai looked down at her. She was surprisingly very light… and very small. The boy panicked a bit when she started to turn in his arms but his parents just laughed._

 _Can't they see how uncomfortable he is? Why are they laughing?_

 _A pink arm shot out of the blanket. Kai just stared at it. Her hand was tiny! Kai poked at the palm and immediately, the baby moved her hand away. The three-year-old touched her hand again and his eyes widened to feel how soft her skin was… even though her face was wrinkly. Amber eyes watched as her little fingers curled around his finger._

 _Then, a small smile appeared on his lips. The young boy looked to his parents who were just smiling at him._

 _"Her name is Nya."_

 _"That's a pretty name," Kai said as he looked down to Nya. She was so small. So… helpless. No, she can't be the bad guy._

 _She'll be the princess who he can save._

 **.::.**

"I'm sorry sis'," Kai muttered as her eyes widened. _This is the only way to protect her._ "But this is the way it has to be."

And just as Kai turned around, he shot her a wink… hopefully she'll get the message – he couldn't let her suffer from this. He continued walking after the three, a plan formulating in his head.

Chen wanted to throw a ceremony tonight for his taking of Lloyd's power – that is when he'll let his guard down. When he has all the powers in his staff, he'll be too busy celebrating to think anyone will betray him. The brunette decided this is when he will betray Chen and get the staff. He'll need to be quick obviously so Chen and his henchmen won't have any time to react… but how can he get close enough to Chen to be able to do that?

As Kai thought this, his amber eyes travelled to Skylor who was walking a lot slower than Chen and Clouse who were talking animatedly about the feast that is to come after the ceremony.

 _Perfect._

Kai quickly seized the redhead's wrist and pulled her back. She gave him a harsh look but Kai ignored it.

"This is how your father treats you? It doesn't have to be like this!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

"But he has the staff… There's nothing I can do about it," Skylor said in a soft voice. Curtness was gone. Her brown eyes casted a sad look over to her father.

"What if I can? Lloyd didn't stand a chance alone but if Chen trust me, I can get close to the staff and then-"

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked in a sharp voice. "You heard how I was also using you earlier."

"Why did you spare me earlier then?" He shot back.

"Because you can help us."

"No, it's because I can help you. You knew I would betray your father. Deep down, you don't want him to hold all the power and turn his men into Anacondrai. You want to avoid a second war as much as I do. You knew I would be able to stop him so you gave me a chance… that's it isn't it?"

Silence.

"I-I… Yes," Skylor sighed as she looked over her shoulder again. Kai looked as well but Chen and Clouse weren't in view. "What's your plan then?"

 **.:Violet:.**

"Errr… We have problem," Karloff's gruff voice muttered as he ducked out from underneath the jet along with Jay and Zane.

It was nearly finish. It was great that Jay was here because it meant more help for Zane and Karloff. No other elemental master knew how to make a machine. They have shifts for lookouts and currently, she was the one who was posted right next to the machine, pretending to be putting labels on the boxes.

"What is it?" She whispered, turning to the three of them.

"We don't have enough bolts. We could always pretend another machine is broken but they're going to realise that we're the ones breaking them," Jay informed as he wiped his hands on his already grimy jumpsuit.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes unless you want the whole thing to fall apart."

"Alright then… maybe there's one lying underneath another machine gathering dust?"

"I don't believe our luck is that high."

"Actually, the chances are in our favour. There's a thirty-four point seven chance that there is a bolt under a machine."

"But one bolt isn't enough. We need many bolts," Karloff grunted as he looked around. "Need to break another machine."

"We can only do that when the guards are switching posts and that isn't until a few more hours. Plus, we told them this would be finished in an hour or two. If we keep delaying this machine, they're going to suspect something," Violet whispered.

"So here's our options then," Jay said as he looked around, "we can wait until tonight but risk getting caught or someone can break a machine now and sneak some bolts… our only problem is that they may get caught. Karloff, Zane and I need to stay with this machine to keep working on it."

"I'll do it then," Violet immediately said.

"Violet, that option is too risky," Zane whispered as his hand closed around her wrist.

"We need to finish this machine now. Once it's done, you guys can also bust me out along with Kai and Lloyd. Who knows, it may distract Chen from finding Lloyd if he hasn't got him yet or delay him from taking his powers."

"Maybe at least someone else…"

"Zane, I'll be fine. It has to be this way. He'll want to know how I'd escaped and where you and Cole disappeared to. I can lie how you two escaped while I hoped to bust everyone out with a plan that isn't involved in making a jet."

"Sorry Shiny Man but she has point," Karloff said. "Do it."

Just as Violet was about to leave, Jay told her to be careful as he slipped a spanner into her hand. She nodded.

The kunoichi walked over to the pastry machine while twirling the tool in her hand in a similar manner to how she would to a dagger. This would be her first time unscrewing a bolt but how hard can it be? You just place the tool on the bolt and twist it to unscrew it.

Violet looked around and saw that no guards were looking her way so swiftly, she jogged and slid under the machine. Currently, Griffin, Neuro and Bolobo were walking on the pastry machine and once they saw her underneath, they stood closer to her as if to shield her from the henchmen.

She placed the bolt in the spanner and spun it but unfortunately, it was a lot harder than it seemed. She didn't realise how hard it was to twist it. Only after a few seconds did it finally become easier and fell out of the machine. She continued to do this for the next few minutes when she had ten bolts… It wasn't enough. Violet rolled out from underneath and immediately, Griffin pretended to adjust the machine's setting.

"I thought we take the machines down when they switch post."

"They need bolts. We can't wait that long," Violet whispered and she then emptied the bolts into his hand. Griffin looked a lot different without his shades. His eyes were a dark green and a little set back and were looking down to the hand she gave the bolts in… actually, he was looking down to the ring.

"You deserve more than what he can give you Violet. I've seen and heard how he have treated you. You said to him that he had hurt you and lied to you. He burnt your shoulder-"

"Griffin, I'm sorry," Violet whispered sadly, hoping he would understand. "I can't return your feelings and… what happened between Kai and I was just a big misunderstanding but we fixed it."

"I can make you happy."

"He can make me happy too."

"But he also makes you cry. I won't _ever_ make you cry," Griffin said softly and his spare hand went to cradle her cheek but she quickly looked away.

"Look, we can't talk now. I need to get more bolts. If I get caught, I need you to deliver them to-"

"Violet, that is risky."

"I'm not a damsel in distress," Violet suddenly hissed. "I'm getting so fed up of people telling me it's dangerous. I know that okay? Now get back to your station."

Violet quickly moved from him and started to undo the bolts as fast as she can. She probably had a minute to undo these.

 _One… Two… Three- ah, turn you stupid bolt! Okay, four and-_

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Immediately, Violet dropped the spanner and the bolts and ran. If she were to stay in her spot, no doubt they would pick up the bolts… and she can divert their attention away from Griffin when he picks them up. Shouts were being sounded from all around.

"It's Violet!"

"Get her!"

Swiftly, the brunette leapt onto a trolley wagon and it zoomed forward. She found a pole in it and immediately hit a few of the cultists in the head, knocking them out. When it began to slow down, she threw herself and rolled to a crouch out in one smooth movement. The kunoichi then slipped between a blonde henchman's leg and punched him hard in a sensitive area. As she got up, another one came. She leapt over the crouching blonde and kicked the approaching man hard in the gut before falling on the blonde, bringing him down.

Violet rolled backwards and got onto her feet. She hissed as she barely missed two spears that were thrown and immediately, she picked one up and defended herself. She managed to bring three more men down when around grabbed her from behind. Her head slammed backwards and hit him harshly. Once his hold loosened and he stumbled back, she turned around and struck him in the face and he went down.

More guards were pouring into the factory. Violet looked around frantically and saw a tall stack of crates, Violet threw the spear at it and watched as the crates fell onto a ground of men. She then rushed to meet her next opponent who was behind her but when she heard Jay yelling watch out, she didn't comprehend a body charging at her from the left. A great force knocked her down.

Violet grunted when the great brute of a moan who got her down hurriedly got on top of her and pushed her face flat on the ground. She tried to get him off but her short structure couldn't compare to his obviously massive one. His hands fumbled to get rope around her wrists as cheers were sounded. The kunoichi turned her head and saw Zane, Jay and Cole worriedly looking at her.

But she was suddenly hauled onto her feet and she was met face to face with the leader or general of the cultist. She could tell by the size his Anacondrai Skull helmet but what disturbed her the most was how in his right eye socket was a silver marble or something. The skin around it was raw and red with a gruesome scar running down the side of his face. Then he also has this ridiculous beard that ran a straight, horizontal line across his chin.

"Master Chen will be pleased when he hears we got you," he grinned.

 **Hello everyone! I was going to post this on Sunday but today is the third year anniversary since I've started Undercover! Only I've decided to treat you all with a chapter (while I bake a massive chocolate cake). Massive thanks to Guest, NinjagymnastgirlK, Hoi Im TEMMIE, Kai Lover911, lightning0ninja, MortalNinja, Bl0ndie, ElementzGirl7, Rainbowaly03, Natalie Singe, Kai4ever, Sabine123, HS1274281, Dragons and Breakfast Food, Dark Yugi and all silent readers!**

 **Guest:** Violet will still be the master of wind, so will Morro ;)

 **Sabine123:** I'm so sad to hear you're going through such difficult times. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. If you want to talk privately, try creating an account. :)

 **A cyclone is currently over where I live right now. Up north got it fairly bad so we're only getting the aftermath/aftershock of it. Anyway, I'm so glad to hear that you all enjoyed Kai's memory and Nya's emotion breakdown; I hoped this memory made you all smile idiotically as I did.**

 **Until next time! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	20. Chapter 20 - Inveiglement

**Chapter 20  
Inveiglement**

 **.:Kai:.**

"I want drums all aligned with the walls. It'll give a perfect entrance!"

Kai sighed. He had no idea how Clouse managed to put up with Chen's childish and annoying appearance for so many year – he can barely put up with him for a minute! The vast cavern was bustling with many people, getting it all ready for Chen's ceremony.

Kai was slightly disappointed that Chen haven't told him the secrets about his parents yet. He thought he would have… Never trust a snake was what Sensei once told him, Chen is no doubt a snake – especially when he wants to turn himself and his army into Anacondrai. Oh well, at least this way Kai can rescue his friends.

"You and your friends seem very close," Skylor said quietly as her father suddenly shrieked the drums needed to be closer and a certain one to be more to the left.

"Yeah, we're family. I lost both of my parents a while back. When our Sensei first assembled us together, we had our kinks but living together for two and a half years and going through some life and death situations just brought us closer together. But just losing one of us brought the whole team apart. I can't have that happening again. Once we break that staff, we'll free Lloyd, grab Jay, Cole, Zane, Violet and all the other elemental masters."

"Kai… about that."

"What is it?"

"Two days ago Cole, Violet and your friend already escaped."

"What?"

"Maybe they're already back at Ninjago or planning to get everyone out. My father's men have been looking for them but no results."

Kai didn't know whether to feel relieved or concern. He was glad that the three of them were out but what happened if they tried to rescue everyone and get caught in the process? Then what?

"Master Chen, we found the girl."

 _No!_ Kai immediately screamed in his head. _Why does it have to be Murphy's law?_

Kai turned around and saw a brunette in an orange jumpsuit being dragged in while she was thrashing about. His amber eyes caught sight of the silver sterling chain that was swaying side to side underneath her jumpsuit. Violet's eyes darted around the place but they landed upon him. He gulped.

"Violet!" Chen exclaimed with a large smile. "So glad to see you again!"

"Can't say I feel the same," Violet snapped.

"I'm afraid not. Where's your other two friends?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I can always make Vincent get the words out of you."

A silent gasped escaped Kai's lips as his eyes widen.

 _Vincent's alive? No, that can't be true._

Kai looked over to Violet and he saw fear etch onto her face and flicker in her purple eyes. Does that mean he has been here this whole time? That ginger bastard? And did Chen use him against her?

The twenty-one-year-old felt anger rise in his blood.

"N-No!" Violet gasped but Kai realised something – she didn't sound scared. Technically she does but it was different. Her voice and body would normally tremble when she's in fear but her voice only stuttered.

"So tell me, where is Cole and your metal friend."

"T-They… they left. I told them I couldn't leave without Jay, Lloyd or Kai," she said in a soft and defeated voice but her eyes danced over to where he stood. Kai hoped desperately she'll see that he isn't exactly on Chen's side but her eyes seemed to narrow – just slightly. Yep, she thinks he betrayed them.

"So, what was your plan to get them out?"

"I-I can't say…"

"You're caught, it doesn't matter."

"It does… It's an embarrassing plan."

 _Hold up. Violet never makes a plan that is so called embarrassing… no she's lying. Cole and Zane are still on the island. She probably making sure Chen doesn't hear what they're up to!_

"Arg, where did you find her?"

"In the factory sir. We believe she's the one who have been breaking the machines."

"Ah, so your plan was to break the machines in hopes I would think it's hopeless to hold the other elemental masters as prisoners so I would release them? You're more stupid than I thought," Chen sneered while Violet had her head down. Normally, she would make some snarky comment. "You had a chance Violet, things didn't have to be this way." Chen crooned as he slowly walked around her.

Violet pulled her head away and shot a quick glance to Kai before looking back to the ground.

"If you had just accepted my offer, you can be by my side like Kai is."

 _Wait! Chen offered her secrets on her parents like he did to me?_

"Unlike Kai, I wouldn't betray my friends!" She snapped.

 _It's not like that Violet…_

"Kai is smart. Okay, I'm done with you. Throw her in a cell. Vincent will come and visit her soon."

"No!" Violet shrieked as they pulled her away.

Kai watched as she tried to get out of their arms but her attempts were in vain. He looked back to Chen and Clouse who were back to talking to each other while Skylor tapped on his shoulder.

"Come with me, I need to tell you something."

 **.:Violet:.**

An agonised groan escaped her lips as she was brutally thrown into her cell. Her body slammed into the wall and a pained cry escaped her lips. She went to glare at Eyezor but he already slammed the door shut in her face. Violet shakily got herself onto her hands and knees, fighting back the tears.

How could Kai ever accept that offer?! Did he really want information about his parents that bad that he would betray all of them?!

Violet growled as she staggered to her feet and punched the wall.

 _"Everything I said on that letter is true. There hasn't been a day where you weren't on my mind."_

 _Nope, that's another lie._

 _"I lost so many things, I can't l-lose you too. You're my everything Violet. D-Don't leave."_

 _If I was your everything, you wouldn't accept Chen's offer!_

 _"I can look into your eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. That doesn't mean much to some people, but to me it's everything. It means I see myself in you; a part of you that I don't ever want to let go of. Being in the same room as you just make my heart buzz and beat with excitement. I lose my breath; my voice is whisked away just by the essence of every word that brushes past your lips. When we lock eyes, I can feel a jolt go straight into me, past my physical being. It's overwhelming and it belongs to you. I want to freeze this moment and just live in it forever. It's beyond perfect. I've never loved someone as much as you and I can't ever imagine my life without you. You changed me Violet, you know that. Whenever something that used to annoy me annoys me now, I don't get mad. Looking back, it all seems childish but that's because of you. I want to grow old with you, until we both have wrinkles and grey hairs. We have so many memories together and I just want to continue creating memories with you for the rest of our lives. I love you so much that I wish I could give you the world but unfortunately, this ring was all I could afford. The others helped pay as well. Violet, will you marry me?"_

 _You stupid, idiotic, big headed, arrogant son of a-_

Violet stopped punching the wall – mentally punishing herself for allowing her anger to slip of easily like that. She turned around but gasped to see a man standing in front of her. He was double the size of Cole. His attire was completely black. His ginger moustache was thick and bushy yet there was no beard on his face. His ginger hair was a chaotic mess but his grey eyes looked to her.

 _It's Skylor. It's not Vincent… It's only Skylor._

But Violet gulped loudly as she stumbled backwards.

"I-I know it's you Skylor!" Violet shouted, trying to not let her fear show.

But Vincent didn't say anything other than walking into the room. The kunoichi's breaths became erratic as she leaned on the wall behind her. The ginger casted a look over his shoulder and Violet gasped as Kai walked into the room, closing the door behind him

 _That-_

But she barely had a second as Kai dashed forward and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Get off me!" Violet snapped, her previous anger resurfacing as she shoved him off.

"Violet, trust me, it's not what you think-"

"Not what I think?"

"We're busting you out."

The violet-eyed girl paused as she stared as Kai and now Skylor. Her eyes narrowed on both of them.

"Why should I trust you?" Violet questioned the redhead.

"Look," Kai started, stepping in front of Skylor, "Chen said he would tell me my parents' secrets if I joined him- don't you dare interrupt me. You said it's a bad habit of yours so you can stop it now. I only joined because I wanted to free you guys. I can't do that chained up or whatsoever. Skylor was the spy and I know she have done terrible stuff to you in your round but she was only doing it because of her father. But she's helping me to free you and then we're going to break Chen's staff at the ceremony tonight and return everyone's powers."

The girl could only stare at him while her mind tried to process everything.

"Right now, Chen thinks Skylor is beating you as Vincent but we're going to use this opportunity to get you out… Do you believe me?" Kai asked, his eyes full of sincereness.

"I suppose I have no choice," Violet sighed before she spotted a dagger sheathed in Skylor's belt. Immediately, she grabbed it in one swift movement. She heard the redhead gasp but Violet grabbed Kai by the shoulders and forcefully pushed him against the wall with the dagger poised at his neck. "You better not be lying to me Kai. Otherwise I'll escape whatever cell you guys throw me in next and hunt you down and castrate you in your sleep!"

"Last time you said you would punch me, you did. The last thing I would want is for you to castrate me," Kai said with a cheeky grin on his lips.

"You're impossible sometimes."

"You love me like that."

With a sigh, Violet pulled back and turned to Skylor who stared wide eyed at her. Wordlessly, Violet returned the dagger but the redhead shook her head.

"You keep it. If you happen to run into some of my father's men, then you can defend yourself."

"Wait, you guys aren't planning of letting me wait outside on this island right?"

"What's wrong with that?" Kai asked.

"I'll be helpless. Plus, Cole, Jay and Zane are going to bust out soon with all the other elemental masters. I can try and-"

"Violet, I just want you safe for now."

"Not you too…" Violet groaned while Skylor just watched them with an amused look.

"Seriously, if you're caught again, Chen's lightly to use the power of form himself."

"I won't get caught. I purposely got caught last time."

"What were you thinking?!"

"Jay and Zane are building a weapon to get themselves out with parts from the noodle machines. They needed more bolts. Everyone knew it was risky but I just had to. I thought it would distract Chen from getting Lloyd's powers… even if it was for a few minutes."

"Chen is taking his powers tonight. Like I said, Skylor and I are going to get close to Chen and smash his staff. Everyone will have their powers back. Skylor and I will then overpower him with Lloyd. We were then going to get you guys out but since you told me that they're going to bust themselves out then fine."

"Kai, you forgot about Nya and Garmadon."

"Great, I can get them!" Violet said but Kai shook his head.

"Skylor, Lloyd and I will get them. You just-"

"I'm not a damsel in distress Kai!" Violet snapped as she tried to stare Kai down but it didn't help that he was a whole head taller than her.

Just as Kai opened his mouth, a chuckled was sounded. Both ninja turned to see Skylor chuckling into her hand.

"What's so funny?"

"You two already sound like an old married couple."

"We're not bickering, we're discussing life and death."

"Chen won't kill me Kai."

"Who knows? He might!"

"No. Apparently I'm too valuable to him."

"To Chen?!"

"Wait, Violet," Skylor suddenly said, her mirthful expression falling into something more serious. "You don't have the serum in your blood do you?"

"Yeah I do… why you ask?"

"Serum? What serum?"

"Kai."

"Shut up."

Violet smirked when Kai clearly looked frustrated but she directed her attention to Skylor.

"Your father wasn't Christian Emerson was he?"

"He was… You knew him?"

"My father talked about him," Skylor said. "Christian used to be my father's pupil but he left, stating my father didn't help him at all to control his powers."

"What?" Violet whispered, her face falling into a frown.

 _My father was taught by Chen? Why didn't he tell me that?_

"But they didn't see each other until many years after the first Serpentine War. I was about three years old and really sick. There was something wrong with my white blood cells that made my immune system was weak and I was prone to nearly every illness so my mother pleaded my father to do something. He got someone to make him this serum to help me get better. He was told the serum hasn't been tested before. But your father came to this island. He heard word of my father making a serum and wanted it badly for you. My father only agreed to see if it worked or not. If yes, it means it'll be safe for me. Turned out you were fine so I got it within my blood now too."

"But… I wasn't a sick child."

"You weren't but I've heard your parents had another daughter before you and she fell to some rare cancer. They didn't want to lose you to it too. Anyway, we need to get a move on. Since both of you can't agree on one thing, I'll decide what the plan is now," Skylor said. "Kai, we'll both get Lloyd and then run out. Your friends will get the others out and Violet can get your sister and Garmadon."

"What?!"

"Sounds good to me."

 **(crickets chirp) … So ummm…. Hi! I'm not dead, my break took a little longer than I had anticipated… Okay, four months is a lot longer than I anticipated but I have good reasons: I've joined the school musical as Stage Manager so things have been hectic for me. I had to complete three assignments at the same time! I got a new job (FINALLY!) and, unfortunately, my dog was murdered. Yes, murdered. It happened two months ago, our dog (little Shih Tzu) was killed by our neighbour's dog (Irish Wolfhound). I saw his mangled body so I wasn't in any great shape to do anything for a few days... But like what I've told my characters to say; don't drown in grief, they wouldn't want you to do that. So here I am, trying to revert to my old self. A small eulogy I've wrote for my dog is also on my profile and I've changed my picture for him since you can never find a more loyal and loving dog than him. But thank you to everyone who is still reading this, it means a lot to me.**


End file.
